A Silent Vow-DISCONTINUED
by flowerchild720
Summary: The golden trio are back at Hogwarts after the war. Everything couldn't be more perfect. Everyone is with who they're supposed to be. That is, until Hermione has to share Head Duties with a certain blonde Slytherin. H/G R/Hr D/Hr Smut. M later on. LOST INSPIRATION FOR THIS STORY. If anyone has ideas, feel free to share. May pick it back up
1. Restore and Reform

**A/N:** I've decided to continue writing for this story thanks to the many helpful reviews I've recieved as well as story alerts. So thank you for all your help. For the time being I'm going to remove the one-shot from earlier, so readers don't get confused by what's going on. So sorry, but it'll be back, don't worry. But only when it actually fits. Unless you want me to post it as it's own one-shot for now, though I don't think that would be very fair to future readers. I don't know let me know what you think, read and review. Apologizing ahead of time for any grammatical errors on my part, I read this chapter over probably 10 times, it's 3:30 am where I am now, I'm tired. So I'm sorry for that.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. The magical world of Harry Potter all belongs to the wonderful J.K Rowling. I just have an overactive imagination seeing stories that never actually happened.

Here is where the tale begins...

* * *

><p>It was about three months after the war had finished and the middle of July when Hermione had found her parents and restored as much of their memory as she could. Unfortunately some things were still lost to them so she was spending as much time with them as she could over the summer holidays.<p>

Ron had started helping George in the shop along with helping his mother cope with the loss of Fred as much as he could. Needless to say Hermione and Ron were much too busy to spend a lot of time together this summer.

Meanwhile, Harry was spending most of his time with Ginny but also fixing up 12 Grimmauld Place for him to move into before attending Hogwarts to finish his seventh year that the golden trio had missed out on while searching for the Horcruxes. They still had about a month and a half left of summer however and wanted to spend as much time with their loved ones as they could.

Draco and his parents had spent the three months trying to recover their name after realising they had taken the wrong side during the war. His father was sentenced to Azkaban for life, his mother was under strict house arrest for a minimum of 5 years on good behaviour, and Draco, well, he was under revision for a deal with the Ministry was to allow Draco to make up his classes in the seventh year that he had also missed. He was to be watched, but also do some kind of community service within Hogwarts to make up for all that he has done.

A lot of lives were lost in the war, and everyone was doing their part to help bring the families closer together.

It was a hot summer in England, particularly today in the Granger household. Even with magic there was no possible way for Hermione to be able to contain her wiry mass of brown curls. She blew a piece of hair from her eyes as she tied it back, giving up on trying to tame her hair. She collapsed on her couch with a fan facing towards her. _This would be so much easier with magic s_he thought. Even though her parents' memories had been restored, some things they were still a little unsure of. Magic, was one of them, along with a few events they used to attend annually. Sure they remembered their daughter was a witch, they knew about Hogwarts, and they were still absolutely excited about Hermione being able to perform magic. They just still preferred if she tried to do things the muggle way while living with them.

Crookshanks rubbed along Hermione's legs before jumping up on her lap. "I just wish there was something I could do, if they could just let me try the spell again I'm sure I could get their full memory back" she said as she scratched her cat's ear only to receive a purr in response. Hermione sighed. All of a sudden there was a loud thud against the window. She couldn't help but laugh as she saw Pig fly into the window, thudding against it a second time. She got up and opened the window as the owl flew around the room, landing on a shelf attempting to hide from Crookshanks, clearly remembering the last time they had gotten too close to each other. Hermione reached up, gave the owl a treat, and untied the letter from his talons. She went to the kitchen to read Ron's letter while the owl flew about the room, only landing for a few seconds before the cat was jumping at his feathers.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Sorry I haven't had time to write you in a while, George has kept me busy all summer with repairs on the shop. He's doing all right. He told me to tell you he better be seeing you soon. He really needs company now. And I think he's right, it's scary thinking of the poor bloke alone. I guess he's got Angelina around if he needs anything though. Oh that's right! You don't know! I guess he's been sorta seeing Angelina lately. Well she's been around the shop a lot at least. She stays over sometimes. It's good for the both of them I think. You know, with Fred gone… Er well yeah, so I guess I'm happy for him, he deserves to be happy. He has been making some brilliant products though! And some that might even be great for everyday use, not just pranks! Mum's doing, well she's holding up. She also hopes to see you soon. It's weird. Being in the house you know? It's just Ginny and I now, out of the kids at least. Well Harry too but he's always over at Grimmauld Place fixing it up, and Gin, well she's usually there with him. So I guess it's really just me left. Anyway, yeah, the other boys come when they can; everyone's been hit pretty hard though. Dad's been a help but it's hard for him too, you know? I've been helping out around the house when I'm not at the shop and I think having me around does help calm mum's nerves a bit. George tries not to come around much, not for right now at least. Last time he did she locked herself away in her room the whole night crying. Merlin why'd they have to be twins, it gets hard to look at him and not think of Fred. Wouldn't ever tell him that though. But other than that the family's been holding up for now. I miss you though. How're things with your parents by the way? I haven't really heard much about it lately, everything all right? Have they finally gotten their full memories back yet?_

_Please come visit soon, we all miss and love you.  
>Tell your parents we all wish them the best.<em>

_Love __From  
>Love Ro<br>__From Ron._

_(Ps. Sorry about Pig, but you really should get your own owl, get rid of that mangy cat. Okay, okay I was kidding. Please don't hex me.)_

Hermione wiped away a tear as she let out a low chuckle, looking for where the small owl had gone into hiding. She looked out at her parents working on their garden, laughing with each other. She couldn't help but smile. _I hope I have that one day_ Hermione hoped as she went upstairs and sat at her desk. Grabbing a piece of parchment, the young witch began to write back.

_Ronald,_

_Glad to hear that everything is going well all things considered. I feel terrible for your mum. Please send my regards to her will you? I truly am sorry I can't do anything to help. It's just been hard; I want to spend as much time with my parents as I can before I am gone for another year. I had suspected as much would happen between George and Angelina. Good for them, they do deserve each other, especially given the current situation. Who knows, maybe she'll straighten him out a bit. Lately though I could use a visit to see George, I do need a few good laughs. I also hope to try out a few of his new products. It could be interesting. Actually, could you ask your mum if I'd be able to come to Burrow for the last week of Summer. I love my parents, but I don't know how much I can take, not being able to use magic. It makes it rather difficult when trying to study. We do have N.E.W.T.S this year. This reminds me, you should be studying too! Although, I do understand that you've been rather busy. Ron that is so wonderful of you to be helping out the way you have been. I'm sure a bigger help to your parents than I am with mine. I fear they won't ever fully recover. Did you know they forgot about the summer barbecue we always have for my mother's birthday? We didn't even go to the carnival on the last weekend of June like we usually do as well! I just don't know where I went wrong. I've tried to remind them with past videos and pictures but so far no luck. If I could just use magic- although I do understand their reasoning, magic is what caused them to forget in the first place. Well, as long as they're happy that's all that matters right? Oh god, I'm rambling aren't I? Well please send me a reply if it's all right for me to come over at the end of August. I'll have to walk to a safe apparition point but that's fine, it's no trouble really. I miss you. _

_Sincerely Hermione_

_(Ps. Your owl is completely bonkers! And don't worry I won't hex you. I won't even hurt you. Can't say the same about Crookshanks though.)_

She read over her letter twice, satisfied she walked back downstairs to find Pig hiding on the chandelier. She walked over and attached her letter to his foot and with a treat Pig flew off back out the window before her cat had the chance to pounce.

Her and Ron's relationship was complicated to say the least. Yes, she had kissed him in the chamber of secrets during the war, and he had accompanied her to Australia to help retrieve her parents. However, there was always something that would hold them back from each other. The most they had ever done was snog. Even then that wasn't that often. She did love him, and he loved her, but at the same time there seemed to be something missing. She had always dreamt of taking their relationship one step further, and she knew he felt the same way but any time they had had the chance, one of them, or often both, would back away. They kept up their relationship, thinking that it was probably just from being so apart and having family duties to attend to, hoping that when they returned to Hogwarts things would pick up from there.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile somewhere in Wiltshire, England, a scared Draco Malfoy was sitting on a chair in his family's manor, waiting to be escorted to the Ministry to hear the final decision upon what his sentence would be.<p>

He looked about the room that he was in, realising this was the very room that his aunt had tortured one of his school mates, Hermione Granger. He shuddered at all the other poor witches and wizards that he had witnessed being tortured by Bellatrix. _I could have stopped her, no should have stopped her. B_ut he was scared. All the Malfoys were. Towards the end, that was the only reason they had even stayed on the Dark Lord's side, pure fear, because they knew if they had even tried to run, they would be killed.

An Auror by the name Williamson walked over to where Draco was sitting. "It's time" he told him as he picked him up by the arm and apparated to the Ministry.

* * *

><p>"Oh good, right on time" said Kingsley Shacklebolt.<p>

Draco looked up at the minister, and then around the room at who would be deciding his punishment, he noticed his former Professor, Minerva McGonagall sitting beside the Minister. _What's she doing here?_ He pushed that question to the back of his mind. _Seriously, you should be lucky they're letting you off this easy _he told himself. He gulped, still nervous that they could have possibly changed their minds.

"Draco Malfoy, son of former Death Eater Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Malfoy née Black, do you plead guilty to the crimes that you have committed or aided in as a Death Eater, serving Voldemort? Thus taking full responsibility for your actions?" Shacklebolt questioned.

Draco inhaled. _It's now or never._ "Yes your honour."

"The ministry and I have discussed your case, and we have taken into account that despite them being your own choices, we also understand that you cannot choose your parents. We also understand that you had many times hesitated, and to our knowledge you and your family had a change of heart during the war and had actually aided in the defeat of Voldemort. Your father has been granted the chance at parole after 15 years because of this. However, to lessen your sentence, he has graciously denied this opportunity in hopes that you could attend school, thus being sentenced to Azkaban for life." Draco looked back up in shock. "Your father has accepted his actions for what they were and only hope his only son would be able to live his life as he pleases. So for this we are granting you a second chance, allowing you to attend Hogwarts for your seventh year as well as being pardoned for any crimes under the assumption you were merely doing what you could to keep you and your family alive."

Draco could not believe his own ears, "tha-" he began to stutter, only to be stopped by the minister raising his hand.

"However, we cannot erase all charges completely on account that they were in fact done by your own hand, especially those done towards Hogwarts. For that you will be monitored during your school year to assure that you complete the services that you will be required to fulfill while attending. Speaking with the new Headmistress Minerva McGonagall, we have both agreed that a suitable arrangement would be for you to have you perform the duties of Head Boy. Do not take this position lightly, or as a reward, we have taken into account that your past marks are more than high enough for you to acquire this title, but there is great responsibility with this role. Do you accept this duty? Or shall we find another punishment that will not allow you to attend Hogwarts during your final year?"

_Head boy? Why on EARTH would I want to be head boy? There goes any chance of getting my reputation back. _Draco thought for a moment, _at least they are giving me this opportunity. I should be grateful. _"I accept" he finally replied.

"Wonderful. You will be filled in with your full duties on your first day back to school. Until you arrive at school, you will be under strict house arrest along with your mother as well as being required to help finish with the rebuilding of Hogwarts. While at the school, you are not allowed to leave the grounds, unless otherwise approved by the Headmistress and the Ministry. Is that understood?"

Draco nodded.

"Good, then this court is hereby adjourned," he announced, "Williamson, would be so kind as to escort young Draco back to his home?" With that the Auror grabbed Draco's arm once more and apparated back to the manor.

* * *

><p>When he returned he found his mother on the couch next to a fire. He recalled everything that had happened during his trial and what he was sentenced with to her. They talked some more about his father, about the war, about everything, often having to take a few breaks to allow each other to wipe their tears or just sit there crying in silence. The night crept upon them, and his mother refused to leave the couch as she drifted off to sleep, tears staining her cheeks. Draco draped a blanket over his mother, kissed her on the top of her head, and made his way to his bed.<p>

He lay for hours, unable to sleep, replaying the events of the trial. His mind began to wander to those months just waiting to hear what his own parents had been sentenced to, let alone him. He began to think about the events during the war.

He remembered his mother lying straight to the Dark Lord's face in hopes to save her son, he remembered trying to escape the grounds of Hogwarts before being attacked by Death Eaters for betraying Voldemort, he remembered telling his parents to go on without him as he was stopped in his tracks watching his classmates battle against the side that he had so wrongly chosen two years ago.

"_Draco, Draco honey, please, we must get out of here! We have to hide until it is safe" his mother called out to him. He just stood there staring at the sight before him. His fellow classmates, fighting side by side, defending each other, and their world from the Dark Forces, no matter what the cause._

"_Father, get her out of here! Go, I'll be fine, I promise" he yelled after them. His mother looked as if she was going to protest, but his father just nodded and carried her away. Next time he looked, they were gone. He ran up the steps towards the school where he hid behind a pillar looking in at the once Great Hall. He couldn't believe all the damage that was done. The castle walls and ceilings were collapsing all around the witches and wizards while they duelled until someone had died. The next thing he saw was a boy with fiery, red hair fall to the ground. It was Fred Weasley. He winced as he watched the boy who had once filled the school with so much joy fall to his death. As he looked around he realised that many bodies lay on the ground. All of them he recognized. He shivered as he recognized each face of the fallen students of Hogwarts. Then he noticed a face among the bodies. It was a Death Eater, he couldn't recognize the name, but he knew he had seen him before. His eyes panned across the room, recognizing students, teachers and other Death Eaters fall. Then his eyes caught his aunt, her face was twisted and contorted as she concentrated trying to defeat whoever she was up against. He gasped as he saw who was giving her such a hard time. _Granger? _He thought._ _She was only seventeen, and was muggle born, yet was standing up to one of the strongest Death Eaters there was, the very witch that had tortured her just months ago. Draco was shocked. He never doubted Hermione was a strong witch, in fact he knew just how smart and talented she really was, he just had never imagined anyone being able to hold off his aunt like that before._

"_Hey! What do you think you're doing here Malfoy?" he heard a voice call from behind him. When he turned around he saw none other than the youngest Weasley with her wand pointed directly at his face. He gulped. "Well? Are you going to answer me?" she barked. He glanced around her seeing another young girl with flowing blonde locks standing behind her._

"_Granger. Bellatrix. You have to help her" was all he could manage to get out before the two girls ran off in Hermione's direction. He stepped from behind his hiding place, running down the hall, hoping to find some place that he could help without being seen and attacked by either side of the war._

_But that's when he heard it. From somewhere behind him he heard someone yell, "stupefy!" Then everything went black._

Draco woke in the middle of the night breathing heavily. _It was just a dream._ He told himself but after that nightmare, he didn't sleep the rest of the night. Instead, he sat on his bed crying. Crying for all the people he had watched die, all the people he had hurt in the past. He decided right at that moment that he would change. He had to if he were going to survive school this year, but also if he were going to survive his on conscious for he truly regretted every single moment where he had intentionally caused any form of harm to anyone. However, he knew that in order to show that he truly has changed he had to first prove it to the one person that nobody would ever expect to forgive him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** The next chapter will be skipping towards the end of the summer because there's not much else that really happens with the few weeks until then. Will try to post soon, just depends how my week goes. Have most of it written though, just a matter of editing and posting. Let's hope I do it during more convenient times. Here's to hoping though...


	2. Parents

**A/N: **Sorry it took so long. I got busy with doing some house work. Like gardening, building a fence, etc. etc. I was also hoping to wait a little until I was at least done a few more chapters but then I caught the dreaful writer's block so I decided to just post the next two chapters instead. Oh and the original one-shot won't be back up until that chapter comes into the story.

Sorry but these two chapters are on the shorter side. Mainly because I was satisfied with the way they were and felt if I added more it would be kind of pointless and only take away from the story.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the plot I suppose.

* * *

><p>Hermione woke to a tapping on her bedroom window. She groaned as she groggily opened the window to let the little grey owl in. Tossing a piece of bread towards the owl she removed the letter attached to his leg.<p>

_HERMIONE HERMIONE HERMIONE!_

_I hope you get this in time. Sorry I couldn't reply a month ago, too busy._

_But yeah! You're more than welcome to stay! We'll come get you by floo kay? We'll be over by noon on Saturday. Seeing as it's now Tuesday, that should give you plenty of time to say goodbye to your parents right? And by 'we' I mean Harry, Ginny and me._

_See you soon, Ron._

Hermione rubbed her eyes as she looked over at her calendar. _Saturday… okay what day is it… _"SATURDAY?" she screamed. "Pig!" she yelled at the little owl, "why did it take you so long to get here? I only have a few hours to pack!" She muttered a few other words at the bird as she frantically started to pack her clothes, books and other things into her trunk for school. Luckily, knowing she would be staying at the Burrow whether she had gotten a reply or not, she was able to prepare her parents, as well as herself, for yet another year apart a week in advance. _Okay, it is 9 am. I have three hours to get everything together. _She began to calm down as she sorted through everything that she would need for her upcoming school year. She also made a list of things that she would need to pick up in Diagon Alley before catching the train.

At around 11:30, she went through a mental list making sure she hasn't forgotten anything. Content, she made her way downstairs to say good bye to her parents, and also warn them for what was going to happen.

"So wait, they'll be coming out of the fireplace?" her father asked, scratching his head. "Isn't that dangerous?"

"Dad, we've gone over this. It's, well it's done by a magical powder, called floo powder. Remember? Our house has been connected to the Weasleys through the floo network for years now" her parents still looked confused.

"Oh- uh right, sorry hun, it's still a little hard getting used to all of this again" Dr. Granger finally stammered.

Forcing back her tears she hugged her father, "Don't apologize, it was my entire fault any way." She felt her mother come up, hugging the other side of her.

Brushing her hand through her daughter's hair she said in a soothing voice, "It's not your fault, you were only trying to protect us. We should be thanking you. If it weren't for you, we wouldn't be here." At that Hermione let the tears come out. The three of them stood there hugging each other, tears forming at all their eyes, comforting each other.

Finally Hermione pulled away, drying away her tears on her sleeve, she sniffled "they should be here any minute now. You do remember Harry and Ron right? Well Ron's sister Ginny will be coming too. She's dating Harry, I don't know if you remember me explaining that to you…" she was beginning to ramble.

Her parents nodded, "and Ron, he's your… boyfriend?" her mother added. Hermione just blushed, while her parents smiled at each other.

After five minutes, there was a crack and out of the fire first came a tall, muscular red hair boy. She ran over to him, throwing her arms around his neck. "Blimey Er-my-nee, yur chok'n me" he laughed as she slightly let go of her hold. She laughed too.

Another crack and a she looked to see her green-eyed best friend step out of the fire place. She gave him a quick hug before stepping out of the way to make room for Ginny who almost knocked her over after seeing her. "Hermione! You have no idea how great it'll be to finally have another girl in the house" Ginny said, rolling her eyes at her brother.

"So where are your things?" Harry asked, she lead them to her room and Harry and Ron brought her trunk down. Ginny grabbed her bag while Hermione carried her cat downstairs. The six of them talked for a few minutes before Harry dragged her trunk into the fireplace with a hand full of floo powder. "All right, well it was nice seeing you again Mr. and Mrs. Granger, but we really should be going. Don't want to keep Mrs. Weasley worried" he said then finally adding, "The Burrow." With a puff of smoke and a crack of fire, he was gone. Next to go was Ginny, she waved to the four that were left, said where to go, and disappeared.

Ron said his good byes to Hermione's parents before leaving. He stopped and looked back as he watched Hermione say good bye to her parents. Anyone could tell what Hermione was feeling. It was written all over her face. She was torn by just how far apart they have drifted, yet how understanding they were being. She felt as if she didn't even deserve them as parents. Tears began to well up in her eyes as she looked down at her feet.

"Well, uh, I suppose I should get going now" she managed to mumble. Next thing she knew she felt Ron's arm around her shoulder, squeezing her encouragingly. Buying his girlfriend some time, he struck up a conversation with her parents about a sport he had heard about called football, where they kicked a ball much similar to a quaffle around a field. He thought it was boring but at least it was easing the tension that was in the room. After a few laughs, Ron shook her parents' hands and grabbed Hermione's backpack as he walked over to the fireplace. Mr. and Mrs. Granger wrapped their arms around their daughter for the last time for possibly a whole year. Kissing her on her forehead her mother wished her luck as Hermione stepped into the fireplace, calling out the Burrow.

* * *

><p>Her body twisted and contorted, stretched and squeezed but before she knew it she was stumbling into the living room of her second most favourite place to be, the Burrow. She dusted herself off and made her way to the kitchen where she could hear a frantic Mrs. Weasley hustling over towards her. "Hermione my dear, I'm so glad you could finally make it. We've missed you all summer you know? Would you like some tea?" the plump Weasley mother asked.<p>

"Tea would be lovely" she replied, "I've missed you all so much too. How are you doing today Mrs. Weasley?" she asked.

"That's Molly to you Hermione. You should know that by now, even if you aren't dating my little Ronald" she squeezed her youngest son's cheeks, Ron blushed, "and I've been doing well, I have my good days and my bad days but I suppose now that everyone is back together again I can rest knowing we're finally safe." She sighed as the kettle started to steam. Molly hurried over to the kettle, pouring everyone a cup of tea while they sat in the kitchen, catching up and telling stories about their summers.

Hermione let out a yawn as the stories started to wind down for the night. "I think I'm going to turn in for the night. It's been a long day. Besides we have a lot of work to get done this week," she glared over at Ron and Harry, "right boys?" They just nodded.

Molly hesitated at first but then put her usual rules into place "Now I understand that after the war you haven't had much time together, but it's still my house, my rules. Got that Ronald? Ginevra?" Mrs. Weasley glared at her children. "Hermione dear, you can room with Ginny just like before, and Harry, you still have a cot set up in Ron's old room correct?" Harry nodded. "Good good, now off you go. Hermione's right, lot's to do before school starts again." With that, the four of them trudged up the staircase to their rooms.

Hermione stopped at Ron's door wanting to talk to him quickly before going to bed. She stared at the ground for a few seconds before starting, "Thank you earlier. You know, with my parents." Ron just smiled at her and nodded. Her mind started to run over everything that happened that day, and then it hit her, "Ron! Where's your father? I haven't seen him all night!" she exclaimed.

He scratched his head trying to think of what to say, clearly too tired for thought process until he finally found his words, "oh yeah, dad's been working late the past few months, what with all the muggle-born issues and what not" he stifled through a yawn. "nu'n to worry about mione, he just works late is all." He hugged her and kissed her on the cheek before going to bed.

As Hermione headed to Ginny's room she stopped walking at the end of the hall, blushing at what she saw before letting out a gentle cough to let them know she was there. "Oh, uh-erm, Night Gin, Night Hermione." Harry muttered as he brushed past her and went to his and Ron's room.

Hermione raised an eyebrow at her red headed friend. "What?" Ginny chuckled as she shrugged her shoulders. Hermione just rolled her eyes and went into the room to get some much needed sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning while eating breakfast a rather large owl swooped in through one of the open windows and perched itself on the kitchen table. They all immediately recognized the crest and the red seal on the envelopes. Each grabbing their respective letters they tore them open to reveal their letters from Hogwarts. The four students read over their book and supply lists when they suddenly heard a squeal. Looking up, everyone could find a very excited Hermione, bouncing out of her chair.<p>

"They made me Head Girl! Can you believe it? Even after I missed a year? Me!" she read over her letter making sure it was indeed meant to be sent to her before testing out her new badge.

"Blimey, of course it would be you Hermione, you could have missed fourth and fifth year as well and they still would have chosen you. You're bloody brilliant." Ron told her, trying to calm her down, "I don't know what's so exciting about being a Head though, all those extra duties…" Ron shuddered at the though, then shook his head to clear out all the memories.

"I wonder who head boy is this year…" Ginny questioned. They all shrugged.

As the days went past Ron, Harry, Hermione and Ginny helped around the Burrow as much as they could, trying to keep Molly happy until they had to leave. This also gave Hermione some time to get used to her new wand. It was a sad thought for all of them; just to know how lonely and worried Mrs. Weasley was going to be while they went off to school. But it was also comforting to know that this year will probably be the safest year at Hogwarts yet. It was the day before school was going to start, so the Weasleys, Hermione and Harry went over to Diagon Alley to buy some new things for their new year at school.

First they had to go to Gringotts so they can afford their purchases. Harry, Ron and Hermione all looked at each other nervously as they climbed the steps to the bank that they had destroyed just a few months ago. Luckily no one had really paid much attention to them while there. After exchanging and withdrawing some money, they hit Flourish and Blotts to get their textbooks they would need for their classes. As usual, Hermione ended up buying more books than Ginny, Ron and Harry combined. Many other stores were still rebuilding so they were forced to make a list of things they would have to get another time. Before heading to The Leaky Cauldron for lunch, they all decided to stop by one of the other only standing stores, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, to see if George and Angelina wanted to join them for a quick bite.

"Now's our only chance" Ron whispered to Hermione as they headed towards the shop, "we'll distract mum while you go get some treats for school, alright?" Hermione rolled her eyes but silently agreed.

"Oh, wait, I forgot! There was one more book I wanted to grad at Flourish and Blotts, I'll just meet you at the Leaky okay?" Hermione yelled to the rest of them as she ran off towards the bookstore. Once she knew they couldn't see her anymore, she changed directions and headed over to Sugarplum's Sweets shop to grab a few treats for her friends.

She looked up and down the aisles for her friend's favourites when she walked right into someone. "Hey watch where- Granger?" Hermione groaned at the familiar voice. Of all people she had to run into, it was Malfoy.

"What are you doing here?" she spat. After a moment deciding he wasn't worth it she continued her search. _Of course, they put the pumpkin pasties right next to the cauldron cakes on a shelf I can't even reach! Just my luck _she complained as she stood on her toes trying to reach. Just then a pale white hand reached up and brought down a couple boxes of each for her. "Thanks so- oh, it's you… well, um thanks" she smirked and ran off to pay. _That was odd. Especially for Malfoy… _Draco just stood there smiling before turning down an aisle to find some treacle fudge and sugar quills.

Hermione hid the boxes in her extended beaded handbag and ran towards The Leaky Cauldron for lunch.

* * *

><p>That night everyone was buzzing with excitement to be going back to Hogwarts, none of them thought they would be able to sleep. However, soon they all drifted off and dreamt about their hopes for the upcoming school year.<p>

One particular student though really couldn't sleep.

Draco paced back and forth in his room for about half an hour, growing more nervous as each minute passed. School was definitely going to be different for him this year, he knew that for certain. _My father is a known Death Eater. Hell, half the students even knew I was once one too; not my choice, but I was still a Death Eater just the same. _He sat on the edge of his bed with his head in his hands. _Well, the one good thing about being Head Boy is it might help restore my name and image at school. Oh who am I kidding? Even as head boy they're still not going to talk to me, let alone listen to me! I doubt I'll even be able to do my duties properly because no one is going to respect me. I wouldn't respect me either. _He flopped back on the bed, his hands clutching at his head, rubbing his temples. He lay like that for about an hour, just staring at the ceiling, before he heard a gentle knock on his door. He groaned to tell them he didn't want to be bothered as he rolled on his stomach, burying his head under his pillows.

As he heard the door slowly creak open, he heard his mother's timid voice, "Draco?" she called to him, "Draco honey, I know you're awake, but just listen to me" she continued as she sat on the edge of his bed. "Look, this year is going to be hard. It's going to be hard on all of us, I know. But we just have to stay strong, and hold our heads high. I'm not saying being ignore everything, because that will just turn people away, but don't let anything negative get you down. You have to focus on school and do well on your N.E.W.T.S if you want to get a respectable job" she rubbed his back before getting up and kissing him on the pillow where his head should be. "I'll be just down the hall, do try and get some sleep" she added before slipping out of his room.

_Mother's right I suppose_ he agreed as he sat up again. _Well if I'm not sleeping, I may as well start on some reading. _ Draco got up from his bed and after grabbing a textbook he bought today he sat in a chair by his window and began to read the first chapter on Advanced Potions.


	3. Trains, Castles, and Shocking Surprises

**Disclaimer: **Again, if it weren't for J.K Rowling's work, this story wouldn't even exist. I take no credit at all.

* * *

><p>To say the train ride was exhausting for the friends was quite the understatement. First they had to deal with Mrs. Weasley almost make them miss the train, on purpose of course, because she just couldn't imagine the thought of being alone. Of course she wouldn't be alone, she had her husband, George, Bill, Charlie, on occasion albeit, and even Percy after he came back to the family. Ron and Ginny tried desperately to reassure their mother of this fact.<p>

When they finally got on the Hogwarts train, they groaned at the sight before them. The last time they had seen the train this full was in second year, after the events of that year parents were too afraid to send their children off to Hogwarts while it was clear they could very well be in some sort of danger. This year however, certain that the danger was gone, parents were all too eager to send their children to the school. Along with new first year students, there were new students from other years as well. This was rather odd because Hogwarts has never had a new student that wasn't a first year before. They even noticed some students returning to try and make up their final year much like Harry and his friends. Hermione groaned a second time as the thought processed through her brain that she would have even more students to look after this year, as Head Girl, but she didn't let that thought stir too long in her brain.

Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione all tried to squish and squeeze their way past the excited crowd of students to reach the car where they usually sat. As they went from car to car the whispers from the students seemed to grow based on the age of them. It seemed the trio hadn't gone unnoticed, and people were talking about the great things the three friends had done for the Wizarding world over the last year. Finally they all heard the familiar airy voice pipe up from the compartment just ahead. Then they saw the face to match it. They walked towards where the blonde witch had called them from and took their seats and shut the door behind them, clearly trying to avoid as much publicity as possible.

"Hello Harry," Luna smiled before nodding to the other three friends, "Ron, Hermione, Ginny. Wonderful day to be going back to Hogwarts isn't it?"

Hermione smiled at the other witch as they all shared stories of their summer. Before long the conversation died down and the students found ways to distract themselves until they arrived to Hogwarts. Harry and Ron had taken up a game of chess, Ron undoubtedly winning by a landslide, Ginny had rested her head on Harry's shoulder and was fast asleep, while Luna was going up and down the train trying to pass out copies of the latest Quibbler to the new students. _Some things never change it seems_ Hermione sighed.

To pass the time she started to read her favourite book, _Hogwarts: A History _for what was possibly the fifty-third time. After about an hour she looked up from the book towards the scenery passing by. Her eyes gazed at the endless hills they passed, covered in tall grass that blew effortlessly in the wind. She traced along the point where the sky met the earth, following down into the valley, and then across the lake they passed every single year. The warm early afternoon sun was beating on her skin through the glass. She closed her eyes and smiled as she remembered all the memories on this train from when she was younger.

Opening her eyes she looked at her friends, remembering the moments when she first met them. This was it. This was their final year at Hogwarts and she couldn't help but sigh. _Just a few months ago I wouldn't have ever thought I would ever be able to go back. _ Looking around the compartment, she realised her friends had fallen asleep. Putting her book aside, she leaned her head against the window and gently drifted off to sleep, joining her friends in a peaceful slumber.

The train came to a halt, jerking Hermione awake. She looked around to find the others doing the same. Looking out her window, she recognized just where they were. "We're here" she calmly said, more to herself than anyone else. She smiled. Quickly grabbing her things, Hermione lead her friends off the train to where the carriages would be waiting.

Ron, who was still trying to focus after his sleep, almost missed the step getting off the train. "Bloody 'ell, I 'ad such a gud sleep too" he stifled through a yawn, "now we gun' have to wait to get to the school before I can sit again," his stomach growled as if on cue, "and eat."

"Don't worry mate, that's the best part about being in our final year, we get the first carriages" Harry said to his friend, patting him on his back. He was right too, before they knew it the first set of carriages pulled up in front of them.

Everyone gasped once they saw what was pulling them, well everyone except Harry and Luna of course, "wh-what are they?" Ginny asked, uneasily. Harry wrapped his arm around her and held her close as they climbed into the carriage. "Why haven't I seen them before?" she added.

"These are Thestrals" Harry told the young witch. With the help of Luna, Harry explained to his friends what they were, why they couldn't see them before, and how the war had changed that. Hermione, Ron and Ginny just nodded in silence. This was not a conversation that all had wanted to have, not so soon at least. The rest of the ride to the school was silent.

* * *

><p>Draco hung back and caught one of the last carriages as he usually did in the past. Only this time it was because he was delaying his entrance to the school for as long as possible. It wasn't being at the school that made him uneasy, he did help re-build it over the summer after all, no it was the fact that he was afraid of what all the other students would say when they saw him. He hoped that he had enough of his reputation still intact that maybe they would be too scared to confront him, but he knew that wouldn't stop the whispers behind his back.<p>

When he opened the doors to the Great Hall, his suspicions were proven right as soon as he entered. He quickly made his way to the Slytherin table and took a seat at the far end, trying to hide from the wandering eyes that followed his every move. It was no surprise that they all knew his role during the war, and he knew that everyone probably hated him for it as well. _Looks like I'll be spending the majority of this year in my room_ he thought. _At least until this whole mess stops. Which is unlikely. _He piled some food onto his plate and slowly ate, not even looking up once. Even during the sorting of the first years he kept to himself. Only when headmistress McGonagall begun her final announcements did he start to pay attention to his surroundings.

"Before you all head off to your rooms for the night, just a few final announcements of the year to come. First, I would like to say that all first and second year students must be in their common rooms by 9 pm sharp. Third year to sixth year students must be in their respective common rooms by 11 at the latest, seventh year students and prefects must all be in their dorms by midnight, and finally the heads must be in their own rooms by 1:30 after their duties. However, there will be a few exceptions to this rule. Seeing as it is essentially a new beginning for Hogwarts, there will be a few festivities to celebrate. First, we will be having a Halloween party here in the Great Hall. The curfews will all be extended by two more hours." Everyone cheered, "Settle down. Now, you will have the option to go home for Christmas holidays this year, but for those who wish to stay at Hogwarts, there will be the usual Christmas feast, but we will also be trying something new this year. On December 31st, there will be a ball held in this very room to celebrate the New Year. It will be required that you all dress up in formal robes, and gowns, there will be a feast, and students will be allowed to stay out until 3 am." McGonagall smiled as she added "oh, and there will be dancing, so I suggest finding a date to accompany you to the ball." All the girls started to giggle, already planning on what they were going to wear, the boys just groaned. "All right, so off to bed all of you, classes start bright and early tomorrow. However, I ask that the prefects and the head boy and girl all remain behind; I would like a few extra words about your duties this year. Thank you, and have a successful year at Hogwarts." The hall erupted in cheers as the students all stood and made their way out of the hall.

Draco however remained in his seat, going unnoticed by all. Once the hall was empty, he made his way over to the headmistress and the other students that were to stay behind. He walked up beside one particular student with brown, bushy hair.

"Oh good, Draco, you're here." McGonagall stated. Everyone else just turned around and looked at him in shock. "Students, Draco here will be your head boy this year, so prefects make sure you listen to him and Miss Granger." McGonagall then proceeded to explain to the students what their duties will be and the importance of fulfilling those duties.

* * *

><p>"How the hell did HE get head boy? Let alone be able to attend Hogwarts! I mean" Hermione screamed as she burst through the Gryffindor common room door. "And they expect me to share a bloody common room with him?" she waited for an answer from the terrified Ron and Harry sitting on the floor. "Well?"<p>

"Blimey Hermione, we don't know what the hell you're talking about" Ron finally sputtered out.

The witch just stared at them for a moment before calming her nerves. Sitting down between them sighing, she rested her head on Ron's shoulder before continuing. "Draco Malfoy is head boy" she muttered. As soon as his name left her mouth however, both the wizards were now standing and yelling at her for answers.

"What? Why didn't you-" Ron began.

"McGonagall's off her rocker!" interrupted Harry.

They both looked at each other, suddenly realisation hit them and their eyes widened as they both looked at their exhausted friend, "Share a common room with him?" they questioned at the same time. Hoping they had heard her wrong. She just nodded.

"Yeah, I just came by to tell you guys the news and grab some of my stuff before heading out" Hermione said as she stood up to face her friend, and well, boyfriend. "I should get going" she added.

Ron hesitated for a moment then looked at Harry, Harry just nodded and after giving Hermione a hug he headed up to his own room. Ron looked at the ground and shuffled his feet across the burgundy carpet, trying to decide what to say next. But before he could get anything Hermione kissed him. "It'll be okay, you know I can handle myself. Besides, you might like this, my new room, well I can whoever I want in it, as long as they have my permission that is" she winked as she reassured Ron. He blushed and gave her a hug.

Scratching his head he yawned "well, I better get to bed then. But uh, I'll see you tomorrow? For breakfast?" he asked "I promise if I don't hear from you I'll storm to your room and I'll hex the ferret for anything he might have done." Ron added, puffing up his chest. Hermione chuckled as she shook her head.

"It's okay Ron. I'll come by here first and wait for you before heading for breakfast. Don't worry. Besides you won't be able to find it unless you're with me" she said waving her hand around dismissively. "Goodnight" the witch said as she turned away and headed out the doorway from behind the portrait of the fat lady.

She made her way up a flight of stairs and down the hall to the right. As she came closer, the door to the shared head common room magically appeared on an empty space on the wall between two suits of armour.

* * *

><p><strong>Read and Review :) Thanks. <strong>Hopefully I'll get a few chapters up in the next week. When an idea hits me I can get a chapter done in a night. But when I hit a wall... well unfortunately everyone suffers :(


	4. Failed Attempts

**A/N:** So I was having trouble figuring out a way to make this chapter flow. Hope I did a decent job at it. I finally got an idea this morning and just sort of ran with it. Let me know what you think. Thank you to all the reviews so far, you guys have been very encouraging, especially since this is my first fic. :)

* * *

><p>Draco looked up from his book as he heard the bricks in the wall begin to spread out, to open up a doorway to the hall. He smiled meekly at the bushy haired brunette in an attempt to somehow make peace with the young witch. His attempt failed miserably for before he could even say Salazar Slytherin, she stormed past him heading up to her room, not even once making eye contact. He sighed as he saved his page in his book and walked over to a small kitchenette for a glass of water. Taking a sip from his glass he turned around and examined his new common room.<p>

The main living space was slightly smaller than that of the Slytherin house, but that's to be expected seeing as there really will only be two people in this room most of the time. _Perhaps even one_ he sighed. There was a larger sofa that faced the fireplace surrounded by a love seat, where Draco was reading, and an armchair with an ottoman, all which were upholstered in rich, deep purple velvet to match the rug. The fireplace had tall, white marble pillars on either side that reached all the way to the ceiling, with a flat marble mantelpiece above the actual fireplace. The tables and shelves were all made from a deep mahogany wood. The walls were adorned with countless amounts of books ranging from historical and factual to fantasy and fictional.

Draco let out a snort; _Granger would love to see this_ he thought as he continued to gaze around the room. There were heavy white and purple drapes hanging from the windows and doorways, as well as the entrance to the staircase that lead to their bedrooms. Draco continued up the stairs for it was now well past midnight and was getting tired. Pictures of the past Head Boys lined the wall on one side of the stairs while pictures of the past Head Girls were on the other. As he reached the top of the staircase he could see a large painting of the four founders of Hogwarts hanging above a set of two desks. To the left of the painting he could see a door draped with red and gold banners, obviously being Hermione's room. Then to the right, there was a door with similar drapery except in green and silver. Draco headed towards his room to turn in for the night.

When he opened the door, a small gasp escaped his lips. There was a massive, four poster bed in the middle of the room lined with silver, silk sheets and with an emerald green duvet. As he looked closer he could see snakes carved into the wood that wrapped around all four posters of his bed. At the foot of his bed was his trunk, when he opened it however, there was nothing in it except for a few of his favourite keep sakes. To the right was a dresser, after opening the top drawer, he solved the mystery of where his clothes had all gone. He pulled out some pyjamas and turned around to climb into bed when he noticed the other side of the room was completely bare. Curious, he walked over and reached out to the wall, only to find there wasn't really a wall, but more drapes. He pulled them aside to reveal the entire wall made up of a series of windows that overlooked the lake. He couldn't believe his eyes. _I guess I'm so used to living in the Dungeons with the rest of the Slytherins _he began to wonder if this whole being Head Boy thing was that bad after all, _I mean, the perks are phenomenal._

Then he remembered all the duties that McGonagall had placed upon him. He groaned as he climbed into bed, deciding that he would worry about that tomorrow for tonight, he really needed his sleep.

* * *

><p>Hermione woke up the next morning feeling like she had slept better than she ever had in her whole life. When she opened her eyes she gasped as she realized why. It took her a few seconds to clear her eyes as she looked around her room but finally she was able to focus. Her bed was lined with gold sheets and a thick red duvet. She flipped her legs over to the side, realizing that her feet were at least a foot off the ground. Jumping off the four poster bed, she walked over to the right side of the room and drew back the curtains to let some light into her room. She squealed slightly at the view from the huge window. She could see the all the way across the lake where there were mountains off in the distance. The sun warmed up her skin as she stretched and took another glance at her room. She could see all of her things already placed neatly where they belong, she didn't even need to unpack. She traced her hand along one of the posters on her bed. Intricately carved on it were lions, chasing each other up to the top. There was a dresser that stretched almost the length of the room on the left wall, with a massive wardrobe beside it. She got dressed for the day, deciding it was time to get some breakfast.<p>

When she went down into the common room, she almost choked on air at the sight of the amount of books in the room. _How on earth did I miss this last night? _She wrinkled her nose as her memory quickly answered that question for her. _Speaking of Malfoy… _she groaned as she trudged back up the stairs, this time going right and knocking on the Slytherin's door.

"Malfoy, wake up, we have to be waiting outside the Great Hall in ten minutes to give the first ye" she was cut off as he opened the door. She stood there stunned for a second as she watched the wizard run his hand through his perfectly messy hair. She blushed then shook her head to clear her mind. Draco waved his hand as if getting her to commence what she was saying. Hermione cleared her throat, "as I was saying, we have to give the first years a proper introduction and instruct them on how the day will carry on."

"You know, you seem to have little faith in me Granger. I am perfectly capable of handling my duties on my own, but it's nice to see that you care if I'm on time or not" he smirked.

Hermione just rolled her eyes, "oh please, I just don't want to have to deal with McGonagall for your behaviour!" she remarked as she turned away and continued back down the stairs for the second time.

"Now, Headmaster McGonagall has been very busy so she asked that we hand out your schedules for your classes. The prefects for each of your houses have them, so if you could sort yourselves into two lines in front of them then you will receive your time tables." Hermione addressed the group of first years. The children all groaned as they pushed and shoved their way into their respective lines.

"Now, calm down everyone," Draco began to raise his voice, "I understand this is taking up time in your breakfast but it has to be done. Don't worry, starting next year you get your course list and schedule when you get your owl in the summer" he added with a laugh as two Slytherin boys shoved each other out of the line, leaving a small, but fiery young blonde witch room to stomp right up to the front of the line. Draco picked the two wizards off their feet and pushed them towards the back. Hermione let out a chuckle.

As they opened the doors, the first years all ran past them pushing and shoving once more, eager to get some breakfast before all their favourites were taken. Finally when everyone was through, Draco and Hermione entered, the door shutting behind them. As Hermione went to walk off towards the Gryffindor table, she felt a whisper from behind her. "Don't think I let that chuckle escape my notice," Hermione jumped at Draco's words, "I just can't believe that the 'No-Nonsense' Granger actually thinks I'm funny. Hmm, I'll keep that in mind." Hermione turned around with an insult on the tip of her tongue, only to see Draco already making his way to the Slytherin table.

Hermione sat down beside Ron who saved her a seat across from Ginny. The three of them all just looked at her, waiting for her to say something. "So I see you didn't rip his head off. Did you at least punch him again? Details, we need details!" Ginny finally blurted out.

"We haven't said much, we just keep to ourselves, that's the only way I think either of us will survive this. Although I must hand it to him, he does take Head Boy seriously" she admitted to her friends, "but enough of that, I'm starving and we have Herbology first thing today." Hermione changed the subject, the rest of them all too willingly to agree.

After breakfast, they made their way down to the greenhouse to greet Professor Sprout. However, when they got there they found a pleasant surprise. "Neville?" they shouted at the same time as they ran up and gave their friend a hug.

"What are you doing here? Didn't you graduate?" Hermione asked.

"Well-er-yeah, but you see," Neville began to stutter as he awkwardly tried to find his words. Luckily Professor Sprout stepped in and finished his sentence for him.

"Neville is going to assist me this year, and learn the ropes so to say, so that hopefully by this time next year he'll be teaching Herbology full time," the teacher beamed up at Neville, who blushed.

Neville scratched the back of his head as he added, "she's hoping to start me with the younger students on my own next year, and um well I guess replace her full time after that. Not that she needs replacing, she actually wants to retire," Neville began to ramble again, before stopping after Sprout placed a hand on his shoulder.

After Herbology, Hermione had to make her way to Ancient Runes while her friends had spare time. While in class however her mind began to wander elsewhere, which was rather unusual for her indeed.

She and Ron's relationship seemed to be in a rut ever since, well, the war really. Even during her stay at the Burrow, the most the couple ever did was kiss and Hermione, being the rational, level headed one of the pair felt like there should be more. She wanted to take their relationship to the next level, however, part of her was really unsure about it because she was still getting over the whole idea of actually being in a relationship with Ron. _You're being stupid. It's Ron. He's always been there; he and Harry are your best friends! Of course it's only natural that you should want to be with one of them _Hermione tried to convince herself. _I mean, he's handsome enough, he makes you laugh, he cares about you, you care about him, there is undoubtedly love there as well. What's the problem? _She nodded her head, pleased with herself for thinking it all through. _He's my best friend. What more could I possibly want in a partner? _Then she frowned, wrinkling her nose she began to worry, _unless that's all he sees me as. _That moment she realized that she had to act now, or she might lose him again. _I mean, I know Harry and Ginny have taken that step, so why haven't we? _She devised a plan to have him spend the night with her in her room. Her mind began racing once again about everything that had been going on between them that she hadn't even realized where she was.

"Mione? You all right love?" Ron asked his bushy haired girlfriend.

That was when Hermione looked up and really paid attention to where she was. "What? Oh, how? Wasn't I just in Runes?" she blushed trying to think of an excuse.

Ron looked at Harry with a concerned look on his face, Harry just shrugged. Ron turned back to Hermione, "You sure you're okay? You came down from Ancient Runes a half hour ago, it is now lunch time" he place the back of his hand against her forehead. Hermione just shook him off.

"I'm fine, I guess I just caught up in my thoughts is all," Hermione panicked, "a lot of Head Girl duties to sort through" she casually waved dismissively towards her friends. Hoping they would buy the lie. It seemed to be good enough for her friends as they changed the topic to Quidditch, leaving Hermione to her thoughts again.

Before heading off to double Potions, Hermione pulled Ron to the side of the hall, telling the others they will catch up. "Bloody hell Hermione, you trying to give us detention?" Ron asked as she pushed him into a hidden corner. "What's this all about?" he added.

"Well, um, I, er" she stammered.

Ron grasped her hands with his, "whatever it is, just tell me" he reassured her.

"After my rounds tonight, I'll meet you in the common room. Come stay with me tonight?" she blushed.

"But, isn't that not allowed? Boys in the Girls dorm I mean?" he stood there shocked, unsure of what she was implying.

Hermione just rolled her eyes, looks like she'll need a new tactic. She batted her eyelashes at him and smiled coyly, "good thing I'm the Head Girl then isn't it?" she said as she turned away and headed for Potions, leaving a flabbergasted Ron standing in his spot.

* * *

><p>During his rounds, Draco had some time to think. So far his first day had been all but good. People couldn't take their eyes off him; he doubted people were saying anything good about him. Rumours were already spreading. Some saying the only reason he was at school was to regain status in the community, which was true, but not the whole truth, but some even went so far as to say that he was planning his revenge against Harry Potter. It took all his strength not to hex those students the moment he heard their whispers. He would never admit it a loud, but Harry is the reason he's even alive right now, why on earth would he repay him by killing him?<p>

Draco just shook his head as he continued on his rounds. He still couldn't believe he was even allowed back into the school, after the way he betrayed it two years ago. He tried to push those thoughts out of his head the moment they entered. _I should just be grateful, and not dwell on why things happened the way they did. I have to focus on my schooling, not on my past. _Draco reminded himself. Not looking where he was going he bumped into someone.

"What are you doing out of-" Hermione stopped in her tracks as she realized it was Draco that bumped into her from behind, "-oh it's you. Well, any news?"

Draco just shook his head, "no, and um well I'm sorry about that, I wasn't exactly paying attention."

"Ugh, well you really should! Do you know how many people you could have completely missed that could have been sneaking out? You're so irresponsible sometimes," she just rolled her eyes as she tried to walk past him. He stepped in her way.

"I thought I told you not to tell me what to do, Granger," he scoffed, "besides, have YOU seen anyone roaming the corridors?" he poked her in the chest.

The witch's face grew red as she pushed his hand away, "that's beside the point. You should be more careful." With that, Hermione stormed away muttering something about Malfoy and incompetence.

_Well there's another thing I need to work on… getting along with Granger if I want to survive this year. _He thought back to the night he first realized he was going to be able to attend Hogwarts and how he made a vow to make up for all the horrible things he did in his past. How he also decided that in order to make amends he would have to make things up to Granger first, for he treated her the worst out of anyone.

Draco spent the rest of his round coming up with a plan to talk to Hermione. Tell her everything that he went through, hoping that she would at least understand, and agree to end the hostilities between them.

As he walked through his common room door however, that plan was quickly tossed out the window as he almost choked on air as he saw a certain red haired wizard with his face pressed up against the Head Girl. He blushed as they stopped what they were doing with guilty looks on their faces. "Erm- sorry" he mumbled as he ran up to his room, locking himself there for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p>"Let's pretend that never happened," Hermione nodded as she agreed with Ron.<p>

She led him up the stairs to her room. When she closed the door and made her way to the dresser to get changed she paused and looked up at the wizard who was now facing the door. "Oh honestly Ron, how on earth do you think we're going to do this if you can't even watch me change?" she rolled her eyes. She walked over to him sighing as she realized that she was going to have to initiate it if things were going to happen tonight.

Turning him around to face her, she leant up towards the wizard, wrapping her arms around his neck and placed a kiss on his lips. He responded by placing his hands on her hips, bringing her closer and deepened the kiss. They walked over to the bed and climbed under the covers. They lay side by side, kissing for what seemed like an eternity. Finally, she rolled Ron on his back and climbed on top of him. She tucked her hand under his shirt, and tugged at the bottom of it, lifting it off of him. Her lips met with his again as she traced her hand down his chest, he grabbed her wrist just before she slid it under his sweats. She frowned as she looked up at him.

"Are you sure you want to do this? I mean, I want to, if you want to," Ron stammered. She replied with a nod and started again, this time kissing his neck, hoping to get some sort of response. When there wasn't she sighed and rolled off of him onto the bed beside him.

"What's wrong?" she looked up at him, hoping his eyes would have some kind of answer. Nothing. She turned away and faced the other side of the room. "Good night then," Hermione huffed. _How are we supposed to solve problems like this, if he can't even at least TRY? _She sighed again.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I just wasn't sure if you wanted to or not. Can we, can we try this again? It's just it's our first time and all," Ron blubbered as he rolled her around to face him. Hermione just nodded again.

This time Ron was on top of her, kissing her. Things were finally heating up. Hermione threw off her shirt, and slid off her shorts as he took off his pants. He was down to his boxers, and she her knickers. He kissed her neck then her chest, as he placed kisses down her body. He looked up at her again, checking to see if she was still okay with it. She just nodded again. That seemed to be her response a lot lately. He slid her panties down her legs before gently massaging her center to moisten her up. He slid two fingers inside her, she closed her eyes as she winced from the pain.

She had expected there to be some kind of pain, but she at least hoped there would be pleasure as well, but something wasn't right. She kept her eyes shut as she tried to will her body to enjoy what was happening. She opened her eyes and looked at Ron who had a slightly disappointed look on his face. _Dammit! _She thought, _he knows. Bloody hell, I can't have him thinking I'm not enjoying myself. _She let out a soft moan, and whispered to him "more".

Ron hesitated for a moment, a little unsure if he believed Hermione, but next thing he knew she was pushing off his boxers and was rubbing her hand along his shaft. He couldn't deny that it felt amazing, he just felt a little uneasy that it was actually going to happen. When he was ready, he slowly directed his member to her center, looking at her the whole time, half expecting her to stop him.

She winced as he slowly entered her. A tear slid down her face as she realized what was happening. Ron immediately pulled out. "Hermione, I, are you okay? I didn't mean-" Hermione put a finger to his mouth and just shook her head.

"No Ron, I'm sorry, I guess we're just not ready," she admitted as she lowered her head. Ron just nodded as he got up and changed. "y-you can stay if you want," she added.

Ron just shook his head, "I-I'm rather embarrassed, I'll just stay on the couch," he immediately regretted his choice of words as he saw her reaction, "no-no, I'm just embarrassed that I let it get this far. I didn't mean to hurt you, I should have told you I felt the same way. We just, I don't know. Something just doesn't feel right." Hermione just nodded in response understanding what he meant.

As he left the room, Hermione finally allowed herself to cry. _It's not that I'm not ready _she wanted to say, _It's that I'm not attracted to him in that way. _She finally admitted to herself as she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning Draco woke up rather angry. He hadn't gotten the chance to speak with Hermione the night before, because that weasel was over. He groaned as he thought of what they would be doing, and his day was ruined just be the fact that he knew they'd be having a much better time than him. It didn't help that he was growing very frustrated over the past year. He hadn't received so much as a decent blowjob since sixth year.<p>

His mood immediately changed however as he came down into the common room to find Ron on the couch. He scoffed, _poor weasel, probably couldn't give her what she needed so she kicked him out, typical Granger. _He left the shared common room in a much better mood than he had expected.

* * *

><p><strong>Phew! Hope that was to your liking. Awkward I know but that's the point! Thankfully these chapters are getting longer. Finally. I'll try to have the next one up soon :)<strong>


	5. To Welcome Death

**A/N: **Wow, two chapters in about 12 hours? This chapter starts the main plot I had for this story, so please, read and review, let me know what you think :) Oh, and the chapter starts off with a different characters POV. ;)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters in this chapter. And probably in this novel as well, but who knows maybe I'll need to make up a character in the future. But in this chapter and story so far, everything belongs to J.K Rowling.

(Yes that was slight hint for an unknown character that comes into play during this chapter.)

* * *

><p>"<em>Draco, Draco honey, please, we must get out of here! We have to hide until it is safe" Narcissa called out to her son. She stood there trying to plead with him to follow her and her husband away from danger, but he wouldn't come. Why wouldn't he come?<em>

"_Father, get her out of here! Go, I'll be fine, I promise" her son yelled. She glared and began to scream, but suddenly she was turned around and pulled away by her husband. She looked up at Lucius as they ran as far as they could away from the school. After they felt they were safe, they slowed to walk. Narcissa's mind was racing. She couldn't believe she just left her only child back in the face of danger. She knew that he wanted to do the right thing, but she just couldn't get over the fact that her son was a grown man. Tears escaped her eyes in fear of what could happen to Draco. Lucius stopped and brushed the tears from her cheeks with the pads of his thumbs and kissed her on the forehead. She threw herself against her husband as he wrapped his arms around her. They stood like that until both were able to compose themselves. _

"_Darling, we must find a place to hide," Lucius whispered to his fragile witch._

_Narcissa nodded before replying, "Yes, but where? Surely our home isn't safe enough, and the ministry is infested with followers of the Dark Lord."_

_Lucius stood in thought for a moment. "Well, I suppose we can try the Manor, and if there is anything suspicious we'll apparate ourselves out of there okay?" he finally suggested._

_Narcissa just nodded, too weak to even see any possible flaws in his plan. _It really is our only hope, _she thought to herself as she grabbed a hold of her husband's arm. Together they apparated to the back of their property, where a small shed sat amongst the trees. After Lucius checked all the security wards, they sighed, relieved that they found no one had been in their home since the war started. _

_"Expelliarmus__!" they turned around to where Lucius' stolen wand flew off to, "thought you'd get away easy eh Malfoys?" One of the Death Eaters jumped down from his hiding place on a shelf near the ceiling. He pointed his wand at the pair, "Ah, I guess your son couldn't make it out, such a shame really, wasted efforts on your parts if you think about it. Don't worry, you'll be joining him soon."_

_The next and last thing Narcissa saw was a flash of green light, before being thrown to the ground by a heavy force. Everything went black._

Narcissa woke from her nightmare gasping for breath. She crawled out of her bed and made her way to the magic mirror. After straightening herself up, she gracefully left her room and walked down the hall to her office. There she took out some parchment and a quill and began to write two letters: one to her husband and one to her son.

As she folded the letters into their envelopes she attached them to their owl. She stood by the window for the next five minutes as she watched the owl disappear in the midnight sky. Deciding she wasn't quite ready to get some more sleep, she made her way down stairs to the common room, summoning one of the elves to bring her a cup of tea. She sipped on her tea as she stared at the fire when she heard the chimes of her security wards go off. Next, she could hear the boom of the door knocker. Confused, she made her way to the door, wand in hand she opened the door a crack to see who was visiting at this time of night. In the past, Narcissa would have immediately thrown open the door and hexed whoever was disturbing her family's peace, but she knew better now. She was alone, and curious to see who was at the door, but even more scared, fearing the worst.

She peered out the small opening, and sighed as she realized who it was. Gathering her courage, she put on a brave face as she threw open the door to meet the man that dared show his face. "I was wondering when you'd show up," she huffed as she tilted her nose in disgust.

"Ahh, Cissy, you always were one to hold her grace, even in the face of death," the tall, dark haired man said.

"I know why you're here. But I can't help you. You have no one left you know. Your brother is in Azkaban, your wife is dead, and even your precious little master is finally gone, good riddance," she spat. He took a step closer to her and she reached down to her wand as she refused to leave contact with his glassy, eyes.

"Ah, but you see, you can, and you will help me. It seems you won't have a choice either if you ever want to see your husband or dearest Draco again," the man smirked as her mouth gaped open. She tried to reach for her wand, when his hands grabbed her wrists. "Ah, ah, ah," he teased as he ripped her wand away from her grasp.

"I would sooner die than let any harm come to my family!" she puffed her chest and stared him coldly in the eye.

"Very well then, as you wish," he stated.

A flash of green light beamed from her own wand and hit Narcissa in the chest, as she collapsed she could see the man drop her wand next to her and walk away.

* * *

><p>For about a month now it seemed like Ron had been avoiding Hermione since that night. Hermione had been avoiding him the first couple days too, but she knew they had to talk about it at some point. It was only during lunch one day that she finally had enough after Ron made up some excuse about having to train the new Gryffindor keeper that afternoon.<p>

"You did that yesterday!" she yelled at the red head.

"Blimey Hermione, he needs a lot of help if he wants to replace me next year," he tried to weasel his way out of an argument. He began to try and run off but Hermione stopped him in his tracks.

"Bollucks! You know that? You're full of complete bollucks Ronald Billius Weasley. Now you and I are going to talk about this. I would prefer somewhere a little more private but if you're going to continue to be a complete arse then I'll gladly have it out right here. Bloody hell, we may as well just make a show of it!" she got up on the bench and raised her wand about to use the sonorus charm when Ron pulled her down.

"Okay, fine, let's go now then," he said as he dragged her off to a dark corner outside the great hall.

The two of them stood there staring at each other for a few minutes, Hermione tapping her foot while her arms were crossed. "Well?" she finally asked.

Ron shuffled and looked down at his feet before looking up at her through his eyelashes, "well what?" he muttered.

"Why have you been avoiding me these last few weeks?" the witch asked, as if it were blatantly obvious that that was what she was referring to.

Again Ron shuffled before answering, "oh, that. Erm, well, I thought that, you know, the other night when we, well, you seemed pretty mad at me, and then you didn't talk to me for a few days and I just thought that"

"that I wanted nothing to do with you? Ronald, you really are daft sometimes you know that?" she cut him off. The wizard just blushed as she continued, "well, we should talk about that night, shouldn't we?" she asked nervously.

Ron looked up at her then. "Yeah, I think we do need to have a little, or well, long chat. But Mione I really wasn't lying about the whole teach the new keeper thing. Can we talk later? Tonight?" he looked in her eyes and waited for an answer. Any answer.

"Fine, tonight's not good but tomorrow? After my rounds I'll come by the Gryffindor common room," she sighed, "think you can clear it out by then?" She smiled as she noticed his face lit up.

"I'll do more than that, thanks to a little help from George," he winked at her and then with a kiss on her cheek he ran off towards the doors to where the Quidditch pitch was.

_Now all I have to do is think of the best way to approach this. _She began to devise a well thought out plan on how best to explain what she was feeling to Ron the next day.

After checking to make sure the prefects were good to take their rounds Hermione made her way to her dorm to read one of the many books in their personal library to clear her head. When she entered the room however, she realized she was going to spending most of the night differently than she had planned. There were books everywhere, broken glass, the table was turned over and off in the corner she could see a certain blonde wizard hugging his knees, crying.

* * *

><p><em>Earlier...<em>

Draco had intended on spending the night doing rounds despite it not being his scheduled night, but that all changed as he went to his room to find his family's owl scratching at the window. He opened it and let the owl glide around his room before settling on the chair at his desk. Removing the letter from its talons his heart skipped a beat as he recognized the handwriting. _Mother_ he sighed as he handed the owl a treat. However, his heart began to sink deeper into his chest as he continued to read the letter.

_Dearest Draco,_

_I hope your first week of school is well, all things considered of course. I doing the best I can right now. It gets lonely at night, but sometimes I floo the ministry just for the sake of having a nice chat once in a while. During the day I've been gardening and redecorating the house. You should see the place Draco; you would hardly think that any of the horrible things that have happened even occurred in this same house! Oh, I know it doesn't erase the fact that they happened, but it is at least a start._

_All pleasantries aside however, there is a matter I was hoping to discuss with you before it's too late. Lately I have seen a man standing on the edge of our property, just watching the house. I fear he is looking for the best way to approach without the ministry knowing. I have a feeling I know who it is. Don't worry dear, I know how to protect my family from any harm, but I am just letting you know what has been going on so if you hear any rumours, please trust what your mother has to say. _

_It seems he knows I am here. At first it looked like he was waiting for me to come out, but as you know, I cannot leave the grounds. I did almost get close enough to make out his face; unfortunately I couldn't distinguish certain features. Just the other day as I was gardening I saw his figure moving through the trees along our property line, as if trying to find a breach in the wards. If my assumptions are correct on whom this man is however, I fear it will be much easier than he expects to cross the boundary. I cannot tell you his name, in case this letter is intercepted or even in case I am wrong, so do not try to help Draco. Understand?_

_Again, do not fear son, I am well enough protected and prepared for anything and anyone that may come to harm my family and myself. _

_I love you with all my heart, remember that Draco dear, for it will get you through even the toughest of times._

_Love your mother, Narcissa Malfoy (n_é_e Black)_

He read over the letter a second time, just to make sure he had indeed read what he thought. He gulped as he paced around his room. Panicking, he quickly found a piece of parchment and began to write a response to his mother. That's when the owl then dropped something in front of him on the desk. It was The Daily Prophet. Before opening it up, he looked at the owl which looked back with a glassy, solemn expression behind his eyes. Then before he could attach his letter, the owl took off.

Cursing under his breathe, Draco stuffed his mother's letter in his pocket along with his letter, grabbed the paper and walked down the stairs, deciding that a cup of tea would calm his nerves while he read some news.

After settling in the armchair, he began to unroll the paper as he reached over to place his tea on the table in front of him. The cup fell to the floor as he read the front page headliner.

**NARCISSA MALFOY (née Black), WIFE OF REFORMED DEATH EATER LUCIUS MALFOY, AND MOTHER OF DRACO MALFOY WAS FOUND DEAD THIS MORNING AFTER ROUTINE CHECK UP, CLOSER RESEARCH SAYS SUICIDE**

He didn't even need to read the rest of the article. Just that one sentence was more than enough to set him off.

* * *

><p>Hermione cautiously walked over to Draco, unsure of what had happened, when she noticed the front page of The Daily Prophet on the ground beside him. Her heart sank as she picked up the paper and read the article.<p>

"It's not true you know," the wizard finally spoke, "she didn't really kill herself."

Hermione knelt down in front of him, placing her hand on his shoulder before speaking, "Draco, I know it's hard to hear but her wand, the spell came from her own wand."

Draco snapped his head up at her. "You don't think I know that?" he snapped. Hermione pulled her arm back towards her, only to then rest both her hands on his knees. He sat in silence for a while, glaring at the girl in front of him. He could see had hurt her, he saw it in her eyes, but she was also concerned. He sighed as he handed her the letter he received only moments earlier.

Hermione furrowed her brow as she read over the letter, then a sudden wave of emotion as she discovered what had actually happened. She looked up at Draco, tears in her own eyes now. Fear was written all over his face, and all it took was one look at him for her to decide that he needed someone. No matter how horrible he treated her in the past, in that moment she forgot about everything between them and decided to help him. He was her dorm mate and whether she liked it or not, they had to get along, especially during a time like this.

Putting an arm around him, she helped him on his feet and over to the sofa where she placed a blanket around him. After lighting a fire, she began to clean the mess while making a hot cup of cocoa for the two of them. Handing him the mug, she sat in the armchair, curling her feet under her as she started to read Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet, one of the many muggle books she brought with her. When she finished act two, she glanced over at Draco, who was now fast asleep on the couch. She walked over and adjusted the blanket on him before going up to her own room to get some sleep. As she walked away, she felt a hand grab her leg. She looked down to see Draco staring up at her.

"Granger? Um, could you not tell anyone about the letter?" he asked hesitantly.

"Sure," she smiled at him as she turned away.

"And Granger?" she turned around and smiled warmly at him, he blushed before adding, "thanks." She nodded, still smiling and made her way up the stairs. _Merlin she's brilliant when she smiles_ Draco thought as he drifted off to sleep.

To say he had a terrible sleep would be an understatement. His mind kept wandering off coming up with nightmare after nightmare about the man that possibly could have done this. He must have woken up a dozen times before deciding it wasn't worth going back to sleep. His mind raced over several possibilities, each of them seeming more impossible than the other.

First he thought it could have been Voldemort, but that thought quickly left his mind as soon as it entered. He considered maybe an Auror had done this in revenge, which did seem likely, but the ministry would have known if anyone from any of their departments had been in the house. He tried to recall what his mother had said in her letter. He shuddered as he remembered her saying he wouldn't have trouble getting past the wards. _That would mean it would have to be someone who's been there before, and someone that is somehow part of the family. _He didn't want to think about that. The only living relatives that he knew about were either blood-traitors and would never do such a thing to begin with, or were supposed to be locked away in Azkaban. Quickly he grabbed the paper and scanned through it, relieved as he found nothing on any recent breakouts.

Draco didn't attend any of his classes that day, instead, locking himself in his room. He knew that by breakfast, the whole school would know for it was all over the papers, he just hoped Hermione kept her promise.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Any guesses at who this mystery character is? I'm not going to tell you if it's right or wrong, you'll just have to wait and see because you won't find out for a couple of chapters at least.


	6. Heartbreak, Hormones, and Hogsmeade

**A/N: **Not too pleased with the breakup, I think it's okay, but I couldn't really think of another way for it to happen. This chapter took me a long time to write. The next one probably will too, I've been busy because one of my best friend's is leaving in a week for two years, with no communication except the occasional letter. I won't be allowed to see him for two years so bare with me because I might not be in the best shape to get any writing done once he leaves. Thank you to all the kind reviews so far, and thank you for everyone who has added this to their favourites and their alerts. It means a lot to know that people are actually enjoying my writing.

**Disclaimer:** The characters and everything do not beling to me. I just like to imagine them in an alternate ending ;)

* * *

><p>"Ron, just leave me alone okay?" Hermione stormed into her common room screaming at the wizard who followed behind her, "You really can be an insensitive arse sometimes you know that?"<p>

"Bloody hell Hermione what you sticking up for that ferret for anyway? He was a damn Death Eater Hermione, and he treated you like absolute shit!" Ron yelled back, "I know you like to give people the benefit of the doubt but this is bloody ridiculous!"

Hermione just stared at him, unwilling to believe what was coming from his mouth. She couldn't believe that Ron of all people could be so heartless. Especially after all that he has been through himself. "So are you trying to tell me that you don't even feel a little bit sorry for Malfoy? Are you trying to say that his mother deserved to die? Because if that's what you're trying to tell me then I don't think this," she waved her hands back and forth between them, "is going to work out at all."

Ron just stared at her before lowering his voice and stuttering, "are, are you b-breaking up with me?"

"Oh please! We both know it was going to happen soon, I know you don't feel that way about me Ron, we can barely kiss without it being uncomfortable. You're like my brother. What I'm trying to tell you is I don't even know if I can be friends with someone as heartless as yourself, or well the way you're acting right now." Hermione folded her arms across her chest. Ron stood in silence and looked down at his feet. The witch raised an eyebrow and asked, "Well?"

"I-I, gosh, I'm sorry Mione, you know I don't actually mean that. I do feel a bit bad for the bloke, really. I, well, I guess I just can't get over how bad he treated you all those years," he finally stammered. "I mean, it does look strange, you sticking up for him an' all that."

Hermione walked over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I know Ron. A part of me still can't get over how he treated me as well, but I figured that since he's Head Boy, I might as well try to at least be able to cooperate with him," the witch told her friend. "Besides, he really has changed. If you haven't noticed, he doesn't have many friends Ron, he spends most of his time studying or doing his duties as Head Boy. And with everything that's been going on, he doesn't have anyone to talk to. It's rather depressing really," she added.

Ron looked up at her and smiled, "you always were one to see the best in people, I mean look at me, I'm bloody obnoxious and you still put up with me. If you say he's changed, then I'll trust you. Won't like it, but I'll try to keep an open mind. Plus he does need someone to talk to about all this, and who better than you." Hermione blushed, she did love Ron, he was really a sweet friend, but that's all he was and all he ever would be in her eyes. She sighed. "What's wrong?" Ron asked as he noticed her sudden solemn demeanour.

"I just wish things between us would have actually worked out. I mean, you're an amazing wizard, and even more amazing friend, but-"

"-but there's no spark," Ron finished for her, "don't worry, I feel exactly the same way. I guess I just didn't know how to bring it up. Didn't really want to believe it I guess," he finished as he ran his hands through his shaggy, ginger hair.

"I'm sorry" Hermione blushed as she looked at the ground. Ron lifted her chin with a finger and she stared into his eyes. He took a step closer to her, closing the distance. She lifted her face towards his, stretching up to reach his lips as he leant in to place a gentle kiss on her lips. However, they were only two inches apart before they both burst out laughing.

"I- I'm sorry, it's just too weird," Ron managed to say in between fits of laughter.

Hermione took a few breaths in a failed attempt to calm down. "It's okay, it was worth a shot," she finally replied.

The pair spent the next twenty minutes talking about everything that had been up to the past few weeks, seeing as how a week ago they were practically avoiding each other. Ron told her about Quidditch, while she told Ron about being Head Girl. Some of the stories they shared had them back on the floor in pain from laughing so hard, grabbing at the stitches in their sides.

During one particular round of hysterics, a voice interrupted them from the bottom of the staircase. "Sorry for not being a part of the joke but I really don't find anything that funny, particularly in the fact that it's keeping Miss Granger from her patrol which starts in…" Draco dramatically looked at his watch, "well, five minutes ago."

Ron stood up about to open his mouth before Hermione pushed him aside, "it's okay Ron, you should probably get going anyway, Malfoy is right. Don't want me to dock off any house points do you?" she joked.

Ron just nodded and made his way back to his common room while Hermione quickly ran up to her room to grab a few things for her patrol that night. As she was about to leave with Draco he stopped her for a moment.

"You alright?" he asked her.

"Mm? Yeah, why?" she furrowed her brow at his question.

Draco looked at her as if she had said something completely ridiculous, "well I heard you and the wease- er Ron, broke up. Why else of course?"

"Oh. That. Yeah, it wasn't working for either of us. It was bound to happen, just all depended on who bucked up the courage to finally do it," she told him, as if completely brushing it off nonchalantly.

Draco snorted, "well of course Weasley would be too much of a coward. You can be outright terrifying Granger."

"Hey!" she retorted.

"Don't think I've forgotten when you broke my nose in third year," he reminded her with a small laugh. She rolled her eyes in response as she brushed by him and opened the door. "Oh come on, it's good to laugh at your past once in a while," he added.

Hermione stopped and turned around to face him. "Sorry if I don't find certain memories of you very funny, especially one's that seem to keep Mr. Malfoy from his patrol," she mocked him with a smirk and left the room not even waiting for a reply.

* * *

><p>The next morning was a Saturday. The first Saturday that would include a trip to Hogsmeade in fact. Hermione woke up bright and early that morning in order to get ready for the day.<p>

First, she went to her desk and made a list of things that she would need to buy. Of course there were the usual things such as treats, supplies for potions she may have run low on, food for Crookshanks, etc. But she also had a few other things she wanted to get that were usually kind of unusual to see her shop for. She needed to get a few new dresses, one in particular for the New Year's Ball. _I'll need to ask Ginny for help with that _she decided.

After finishing off her list, she grabbed her clothes for the day and laid them out on her bed. She grabbed a few things she needed for a shower and head down the hall to the shared lavatory. _Why on earth do we only get one washroom? Honestly, this school is rather confusing when it comes to the structure of the building, even without the magic, probably more so. _Hermione was lost in thought that she didn't even realise what she was doing. Next thing she knew she collided with something hard, smooth and wet. She stammered back to see what she walked into.

As her eyes focused and took in what, or who she bumped in to, her cheeks began to turn into the brightest shade of scarlet. Draco turned around and said something to Hermione but she couldn't hear, she was too shocked by the sight before her.

He stood in front of her with nothing but a towel around his waist, her eyes roamed his flat stomach, where she could see a faint trace of abs, but nothing too prominent. She never really liked too much muscle anyway. She stared at his chest noticing how much it has filled out, up his arms to his broad shoulders. Her mind became flustered as she came across his pale complexion and his smooth, pink, lips. They almost looked too inviting for anyone to refuse. As her eyes continued up his face she stared into his deep silver eyes and saw just how deep his soul had gone, and how much pain he had gone through over the years. She couldn't help but want to comfort him. She finally came to her senses as she saw one of his eyebrows raise. "Don't look at me like that Granger, I'm worth way more than to be a rebound after the weasel," he scoffed.

She shook her head, "oh sod off Malfoy." She ran into the bathroom before he could notice her face become redder than any of the Weasley's fiery locks.

As she showered she couldn't shake the image in her head of Draco's dripping body. _What the hell has gotten over me? I can't possibly think that Malfoy is… well okay he IS gorgeous but I can't have feelings for him._ She kept trying to reason why she was experiencing these reactions to him through the entire duration of her shower. _It's 'cause I haven't had so much as a bloody kiss in almost a year. Ron doesn't count of course; it's just hormones _she concluded as she turned off the water. _Yeah, that's it._

After getting dressed she made her way towards the great hall to meet her friends for breakfast, reminding herself to ask Ginny for help getting a nice dress and some other clothes. As she walked over to where her friends were waiting she groaned at the thought of having to explain what happened between her and Ron. She desperately hoped Ron had told them already but her mind told her otherwise because she knew Ron would find any excuse to get out of that explanation.

Surprisingly though her wish came true as Ron came up to her. "It's okay, I already told them. They're not that surprised really," he told her, noticing the pained expression on her face. Hermione took a breath, unaware she had been holding it, as she sat down with her friends.

"So you heard the news…" she began, raising both her eyebrows, hoping to hear something positive escape her friends' mouths.

Ginny and Harry exchanged a glance before Harry finally blurted, "honestly, we both thought it was bloody strange, the two of you dating, we just didn't want to say anything. Thinking you two were actually, you know, in love." He smiled politely at his two best friends. Ginny nodded.

Hermione laughed, "Well, maybe if you had told us sooner we could have avoided this whole mess." The friends all laughed as they dug into their food.

After breakfast they waited in line in the hallway to hand their permission slips to McGonagall. The Weasley's were granted permission to sign Harry's papers while he was still in school. As they were waiting, they talked about all the past trips to Hogsmeade, how Harry had snuck out using his invisibility cloak during third year, that one scary year on their way back when they saved Katie Bell after being cursed, and all the sweets they had bought in the past, hoping some of their old favourites were still there. They then got on the topic of what they had to buy, and that's when Hermione remembered what she had really wanted to do there.

Ginny almost choked as Hermione dragged her down the hall. "Hermione! What the hell are ye doing?" she gasped at her friend.

"Quiet! I need to ask you a favour, but you can't tell anyone, okay?" Ginny nodded. "Alright, well we both know I'm horrid when it comes to shopping, for fashion that is. And well, I need a gown for the New Year's Ball, and I need your help to find one," the witch waited for a response.

"Of course, I need to get one too, but I don't get why this has to be a secret," but before she could continue Hermione had cut her off.

"It has to be a secret because of what I'm going to tell you next," she whispered. "Since I'm head girl, it is very important that I make a good impression, and well, I'm required to lead the dance," she stared at her friend before adding, "with Malfoy."

Ginny's eyes lit up with sudden apprehension on what her friend was saying, "And you want me to help you pick out a dress so stunning that not even Malfoy can make a rude remark?" Hermione sighed and nodded her head, thankful that her friend understood.

"Yes, and you can't tell anyone, because well, I'm not exactly sure I want anyone to know just yet. You can probably guess why," she rolled her eyes.

Ginny chuckled, "yeah, I doubt Ron and Harry would be too pleased," her mouth twisted into a wicked grin before adding, "unless you mean to tell me that you really want to impress Malfoy because you have a little crush," she finished by raising an eyebrow and folded her arms across her chest.

Hermione glared at her friend, "don't be ridiculous Ginny, gosh, sometimes you're just like Fred and George"

Ginny just laughed, putting an arm around Hermione they walked back to the boys as she said, "I'm kidding Hermione, and don't worry your secret's safe with me." She winked before running to Harry and jumping on his back, attempting a sneak attack, which wasn't so sneaky really because before she could jump on him, he turned around and locked his arms around her, constricting her arms against her body. He refused to let go until she gave him a kiss, which only lead to groans from Ron. Hermione shook her head as she laughed at her friends' typical reactions.

* * *

><p>Ginny and Hermione escaped to go dress shopping while the boys decided to go look at some new Quidditch gear and then grab a table at The Three Broomsticks. They had no intentions of helping the girls shop for dresses, which was what the two witches had been counting on in the first place. After they finally found the perfect dress, and a few other things, they joined Harry and Ron for lunch and a butterbeer.<p>

"So 'ave any of you decided if yur gun' dress up with me for 'alloween?" Ron asked, with his mouth full of chicken.

Ginny was the first to answer, "Don't you think we're a bit old to dress up for Halloween?" she asked as she looked to each of her friends. Harry was scratching the back of his head and Hermione was trying to avoid eye contact. "Oh come on! You're telling me that the three people who single-handedly saved the Wizarding World, who have been through more in the past two years than even some Aurors go through in their lifetime, are dressing up for Halloween?" the young witch scolded them.

The trio exchanged glances before erupting in laughter. "Ginny, even I like to have a little fun," Hermione chuckled, "and I'm supposed to be the serious one of the three."

"Come on Gin, it'll be fun," Harry pleaded, grabbing his girlfriend's hand.

Ginny looked at each of her friends before finally giving in with a sigh, "fine, but I'm not wearing some ridiculous costume you guys have come up with, okay? Now can we please change the subject?"

"What about that first Quidditch match coming up in two weeks?" Ron began. As Harry, Ginny and Ron began to go into deeper conversation about Quidditch, they lost Hermione. She knew the basics, but she was never interested enough to actually keep up with a conversation whenever her friends got like this. She rested her cheek in her hand as she pretended to be enjoying the conversation as she glanced around the room.

That's when she saw Draco sitting at the bar alone on the other side of the tavern. She mentioned to her friends she was just going to the washroom, not that they would have heard her really, and instead walked over to where the young Malfoy was sitting.

"How're you feeling?" Hermione asked cautiously as she slowly pulled a stool up next to him.

He took a sip of his butterbeer before turning to face her. She was taken aback as she saw suck a grave look in his eyes. He stared at her for a moment, unsure of what to say before he finally spoke, "You know, I get why you helped me a few days ago, but you really don't have to talk to me if you don't want to. I get it. You hate me. I can see it in your eyes." He went back to his drink and just stared at the wall in front of him.

She shook her head as she whispered, "Malfoy, I want to be here for you. Look, I, well, yes I should hate you. You treated me horribly, but you're the Head Boy. I feel like we should at least get along. Now, being Head Girl, I feel it is my duty to make sure my partner is physically and mentally okay, and I would hope the Head Boy would do the same for me." Hermione smiled. "Besides, I can tell you've changed," she added.

At that, he looked up at her, sorrow written all over his face. "I'm sorry," he told her, "I'm sorry for how I behaved. I'm sorry it's taken me this long to apologize, but I was embarrassed. I was embarrassed that I let the ridiculous notions of my father control my beliefs. I still am embarrassed. I'm ashamed that I let Voldemort control me the way he did. I never wanted that life, it was just kind of thrown upon me, and now my Mother, she's well, she's dead because of it." A tear escaped his eye as he quickly wiped away and faced the wall sipping on his drink again.

Hermione placed a hand on his arm, "It's okay, I understand. You were young. We can talk more later on if you'd like. I really should be getting back to my friends though." She smiled as she added, "You know where I live, so just knock on my door when you want to talk." Hermione got up to leave and smiled to herself as she swore she heard Malfoy whisper 'thank you' to her under his breath.

* * *

><p>Once again, Draco spent the whole night lost in his thoughts, except this time, they weren't quite as upsetting as they had been the previous few nights. No, this time, his thoughts were filled with Hermione Granger and how kind she had been to him. He was surprised at how fast she accepted that he has changed.<p>

_I never thought that after all I had done to her; she would be the one trying to actually help me with something! Wow, this whole blood purity really was bullocks! She may be a muggle-born, but she's the smartest witch I know, and merlin knows she can handle herself in a duel, let alone an argument. _He laughed at all the times she had outsmarted just about anyone in an argument, even if she really was wrong, she found a way to make her opponent think that they had no clue what they were talking about. _She's also got a heart of gold! I wonder if that's the muggle side of her, maybe it keeps her grounded?_ He shook his head at that thought, _sure it would make sense, but no, even if she was pure-blood she probably would still be this kind. It's not even a sickening kind of nice either though, probably because I know if I make one annoying comment she could rip my head off in a matter of seconds. _He rubbed his nose as he remembered for the second time that week, the day she punched him.

Draco sat up in his bed because his thoughts were starting to give him a headache. He wanted to tell Hermione everything that happened. He knew she was right after all, they had to work together to perform their duties, so ultimately they had to look out for one another. He wanted her to know who he really was, not who his father made him seem to be.

Several times he considered walking down the hall and knocking on her door, but he knew better, she wouldn't be too pleased with that, no matter what the circumstance.

_Unless you were there to shag her._ His mind wickedly betrayed him as he tried to shake that thought out of his head.

It wasn't that he hadn't thought about that before. He was a man after all, and was practically living with the girl. It was only natural for those thoughts to cross his mind, especially seeing as how they already have so much tension and chemistry between them. _I swear sometimes when we argue it's like the room is about to explode. It usually ends horribly though, maybe I'll have to change that._

He decided to go down to the common room to read for a bit. He had to take his mind off of things before he got any more ideas that would only end badly for him. He looked through all the books sighing as he realised he's read most of them before, or just wasn't really interested in reading the others. He decided he would try one of those muggle books Hermione was so keen on. _Might be worth a good laugh or two_ he thought as he decided on a book that was about a rather small human and his friends that are sent on a quest by a wizard to destroy a certain ring.

He was right; he couldn't help but laugh at some of the things the muggles had thought of. The thought of elves being held in very high class was preposterous. Though despite some of the things that they had obviously gotten wrong about magic and the world that surrounds it, he thought the story was very intriguing. He made a promise to himself he would read the other two books when he had the spare time.

He looked at the time, it was five thirty, he decided to go up to his room and take a quick nap before having to get up for breakfast. He had a big day ahead of him; he needed as much rest as possible, because later that night he was going to talk to Hermione. He was also going to ask her to help him find out who his mother's murderer was. But for now, he shut his eyes and drifted off into a much needed, dreamless, sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** The next chapter will be a mix of things. Some laughs, some sweet moments, some arguing. All that fun stuff. Or well I hope that gets in the next chapter. Depends what my mood is when I write it.

Please, Read and Review :) I enjoy reading the feedback I get.


	7. Never Tickle a Sleeping Dragon

**A/N: **Wow, finally got this chapter out. Had no idea what I wanted to do with this, so I threw out my old idea and came up with this. I rather like it. Let me know what you think :) Read and Review :) Oh and the chapter title doesn't really have much to do with the chapter. I just didn't want to give anything away in this chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters! Except one in this chapter, but he's only just a mention, he has no appearance in this chapter so it's not much for me to own sadly :( Everything else belongs to J.K Rowling.

* * *

><p>Hermione woke up the next morning rather groggily. She hadn't a very good sleep that night. Her mind kept wandering to her short conversation with Draco Malfoy the previous day. She couldn't shake the image of his morose visage as he sat at the bar. Many times that night she had considered knocking on his door to see if he wanted to talk. One time she almost made it out her door before changing her mind. She reminded herself that he needed time.<p>

She slowly got dressed for the day, not even bothering to attempt to tame her hair. "This is not going to be a good day" she sighed. As she left her room she was hoping maybe her fellow Head was awake yet so she could have a quick word with him to check up. Unfortunately he wasn't anywhere in sight. That's when she noticed a letter addressed to her laying on the coffee table.

She curiously opened it wondering who could have possibly written her a letter this early, and why she hadn't heard an owl.

Her questions were answered as she read the letter.

_Granger,_

_I need to talk to you. Meet me in the astronomy tower tonight. I passed off our rounds to Pritchard and Greengrass for the night so don't worry. I just think we need to clarify a few things about, well, you know. I also have a favour to ask, which I think you know what it is, but I'd rather not say now._

_Meet at 11:00_

_Draco Malfoy._

Hermione furrowed her brow hoping this was not some sort of ploy to embarrass her. She had to shake that thought out of her head, she knew better, especially with everything going on. She made a mental note to bring some research books tonight, for she had a feeling they were going to need as much help as they could get.

Shoving the note in her bag she headed to the Great Hall for breakfast, grateful she it was well enough into the semester she doesn't have to deal with first years anymore. She would never admit it, but being Head Girl was more tiresome than she had thought.

After breakfast the four friends headed to Transfiguration which they had with the Slytherins. _This is going to be a long day._ She thought to herself, adding to her mental list to find time for a nap seeing as how she would probably be up rather late tonight.

"Good morning class," McGonagall began, "now, seeing as it is almost time for Halloween, I've decided to relieve some of the stress and make this class a little more entertaining for you." She looked at Hermione and then also gave Draco an apologetic smile before continuing with the lesson, "I have recently come to hear that many of you have become stressed and you've all been working very hard. As have I, being headmaster, as well as Transfiguration professor, I think it is time we all have a little reward. Today's lesson will be all about costume transfiguration."

As the words left the professors mouth the ominous mood that once claimed the classroom was suddenly lifted, and the students' spirits began to rise with excitement.

"Now, after today's lesson, you will all have a small test," the class groaned as McGonagall continued, "now, now, don't worry, it isn't going to be a usual test. After today's lesson, I will expect each of you to practice what you have learned and come Halloween, you will all be required to show off your talents at the Halloween feast. There will be house points awarded in three categories including: completion, creativity, and overall effect it has on fellow students." She added that last part with a wicked grin as she looked over at the Weasley siblings, with a look of faint hope that perhaps they would make a tribute to Fred and George.

After showing the class some of the basics of costume transfiguration, McGonagall addressed the class again. Hermione nodded towards Ginny, knowing that this was now the part of the class where they attempt to execute the lesson, while the professor walked around, offering her help when needed.

Almost on cue McGonagall spoke up, "now partner up students, give it a try."

Hermione walked over to where Ginny was sitting. After a few tries of unsuccessfully turning Ginny into a friendly lion, she decided to change tactics. Instead of focusing on turning her all at once, she tried changing just the features first. Starting with her hair, she successfully transfigured the youngest Weasley's red flowing locks into a bushy, thick brown mane.

Ginny chuckled as she lifted her hands to 'pet' her new hair. Finally after about ten minutes, all Hermione had to do was transfigure her friend's legs and feet into paws.

"Good work Miss Granger," McGonagall praised Hermione, placing a hand on her shoulder, "good use of small scale detail. Now Miss Weasley," Minerva turned to the girl, now lion, "how do you feel?" she asked.

"Perfectly fine professor, why do you ask?" the lion answered.

"Well done Hermione. You have not only transformed your partner into a very convincing lion, you had managed to effectively include the costume portion of the lesson." She then turned to the class that had all stopped what they were doing and were watching, mouths agape, by now. "The whole point of this lesson is to make sure that they are still able to communicate as their normal selves. It's similar to regular human transfiguration, in where you change one's physical appearance, but even as an animal, you should be able to speak clearly to others whereas normal human to animal transfiguration leaves you only able to communicate as that animal."

Hermione beamed as she changed her friend back to her normal self, while McGonagall rushed off to help Ron who had ended up turning Harry into nothing but a pile of snow.

Eventually many of the students were successful, Draco especially. Hermione had noticed that shortly after her display with Ginny, the blonde wizard had managed to turn a fellow Slytherin into a very convincing Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. He would somehow be charmed to transform between the two every two minutes. Hermione chuckled as she saw that most of the class didn't understand the reference. She was also shocked that Draco had even known about that story however.

"I noticed you seem to be awfully distracted by a certain Slytherin," her best girlfriend whispered as they left the class room.

"What? Oh um well I was just trying to work out how a Malfoy could possibly know about that muggle story his costume idea came from," she blushed.

"Yeah, and what about during the first half of the class?" Ginny scoffed, raising an eyebrow at her friend. Hermione kept silent which only lead to Ginny rolling her eyes and snorting at her.

The rest of the day had gone by painfully slow, none of the other teachers having the same ideals as McGonagall unfortunately. So the students had to endure a rather dull afternoon, only the thought of the upcoming Halloween feast and what they were going as. Ginny was finally showing some excitement to dress up after noticing the subtle hint from McGonagall that she had permission to use this assignment to play a few pranks on the school. All Ginny talked about from that day on was all the different possibilities she had and how hard it would be to choose.

Finally, after dinner, Hermione retired to her room to get a couple hours of sleep in before meeting Malfoy in the Astronomy tower later that evening. She didn't even make it to her room before collapsing on the couch, falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>Draco wandered the halls for a few hours, constantly checking his watch, it was ten minutes past. Granger wasn't the type to be late, so he had started to fear the worst.<p>

_Maybe she refused to come meet me. I mean, I wouldn't if I were her. Not after the way I treated her all those years ago. _Draco winced. _But she knows I'm different now. She told me herself. _His mind began to race thinking of all the other possibilities. _Maybe her and Ron got back together? _A growl emitted from deep inside his chest. _Where the bloody hell did that come from? _He was angry at the possibility that the Weasel just might have gotten her back. _Why though? It's not as if she belongs to me. If anything, he has every right to want her back. She's bloody remarkable! _He shook his head. _No. She's amazing, yeah, but she's Hermione Granger. Nothing would ever happen between us beyond friendship. If even that._

Despite popular belief, Draco really had an inferiority complex. All his life he had just wanted to be approved of. By his family, his teachers, his friends. He just wanted respect, but no matter what he always somehow had been a disappointment. He always let down his father, pretty much all the time. He had hoped since starting at Hogwarts he would be able to gain at least some respect from his friends among the school.

Unfortunately Potter of course had to show up, stealing the spotlight, leaving Draco in the shadows of popularity. All throughout school he tried to beat Harry at everything. Hoping that for once, luck would be on his side, and people would be cheering his name instead of Potter's after a quidditch match. Then in his later years, he knew he had to prove himself worthy to Voldemort, but that was only out of pure fear of course. If he didn't prove to be a valid ally, then he and his family would have been murdered on the spot. Draco quivered at the memory.

Now, Draco had to struggle even more than before, this time to prove to the entire Wizarding World that he is indeed reformed. He had to prove himself to his school; he had to prove himself to Granger. Looking back at his watch he realised it was well past half an hour and Hermione had yet to show off. He stormed back to his common room, pissed right off that he had been stood up.

_How the hell am I supposed to prove myself to her if she can't even be bothered to make an appointment to give me chance? _

He was about to start yelling as he entered the confines of the common room when he stopped in his tracks, bewildered at the sight before him.

There, sprawled across the couch was the Head Girl. One foot was dangling on the floor, and one arm was raised above her head, laying underneath her tangled mess of curls, her book-bag still in her other arm. Her mouth was slightly agape, and her chest rose slowly in steady breaths. Her eyes, he noticed however, were shut tight, as if she were concentrating on something. She let out a low groan. She was dreaming.

He walked around the sofa and slowly removed the book-bag, placing it on the floor. His heart ached as he noticed a scar etched across her skin. He quickly pushed the oncoming memory of that night his aunt had tortured the poor girl now fast asleep to the back of his mind. _Not the right time. _He mentally told himself as he reached for the blanket against the back of the couch and placed it over top of her.

"Sleep well Hermione, we can talk tomorrow night instead if you wish," he spoke to her softly before standing back up.

He heard a soft voice from behind him, turning around he saw the witch yawn and rub her eyes as she fixed herself, and looked at the clock. "Oh my god Draco!" she screamed, jumping up. "Oh I feel horrid. I am so sorry," she continued as she ran over to him, grabbing his hand. His breath caught at the touch. "I just, I've been so tired, and busy lately that I, well no it is no excuse," she shook her head before looking back up at him through her doe like eyes. "We can talk now if you want."

Draco smiled as he directed her back to the couch she was just previously sleeping on. "Well, how about this, we don't have to do any research tonight, but I do want to tell you something," he said, fixing his sleeves nervously before adding, "if you'll listen of course."

Hermione smiled as she sat down next to him nodding for him to begin. He sighed trying to figure out where to start.

"Well, I guess I start from the beginning huh?" he scratched the back of his head, looking around the room, trying to find something to focus on before he lost his mind. He was panicking. _I can't do this. What if she doesn't forgive me? What if she doesn't understand? _His heart rate sped up and his eyes again raced across the room, searching for something, anything. He suddenly felt a smooth, soft, hand slide itself on top of his knee. His eyes instantly drew themselves to the hand, following up the owner's arm finally resting in the eyes of the girl sitting beside him. He sighed realising that whatever he said, she would listen with an open mind, no matter what.

"Well, before I start, I want to apologize for everything I did to you all those years. I was young, I didn't know any better, I really didn't think for myself back then, and well, I didn't realise just how badly words could hurt. Especially because I grew up with the notion that muggle-borns were filth, and knew they were such." He mentally slapped himself for saying that, "I don't think that way now of course," he recovered, "in fact, it's quite the opposite." Draco's face began to turn a rosy shade of pink.

"My father always had some very strict opinions when it came to my upbringing. You may not know this actually but I once had an older brother. He was the epitome of the perfect son. He was handsome, well-mannered, smart, athletic, ambitious, cunning, the perfect Slytherin if you will. My father couldn't be more proud of him. My mother on the other hand had always favoured me a little more, simply because I refused to follow my father's footsteps." Hermione's jaw dropped, as she looked at him sceptically, "Yes, there was a time that I rebelled against my father," he laughed. The laugh faded quickly as he began his next point. "That changed one summer however, it was the summer after my brother's third year. As a present for doing so well in school that year he was allowed to spend a week at one of his friend's cottages in Northern Ireland. Sometime during that week though, there was a terrible fire that raged across the countryside and, well" Draco swallowed as his eyes welled up. "That loss had been very hard on my entire family. My father at first took his anger out on my mother after turning to alcohol claiming it was her fault for insisting that he deserved a reward in the first place. I couldn't bare watch my mother go through that much pain so I stepped up against my father. Only to have his anger turned towards me. Making me feel guilty for not being like my brother. From that day on I vowed to change my ways, and start acting like my brother had, to help restore peace within my family."

"Eventually things got better, mother and father had made up. He no longer blamed any of us for his death, finally accepting it was just an accident. We were happy. We were a family. There was always that dreary feeling of knowing someone was missing, but we went about our days the best we could. Taking each day one at a time. The summer before starting my first year at Hogwarts however, things drastically changed once again. Lucius kept placing ridiculous demands upon me that there was no way I could meet, and when I couldn't meet them, he would ridicule me and complain that what I did wasn't good enough, no matter how hard I tried." Hermione just nodded, knowing the feeling. Draco continued, "I had figured that maybe once I start school things will change. I knew that because of my name I wouldn't have a problem making friends. I had half expected to be the most popular boy in my grade. I knew how to fly already; I was rather bright for my age, after studying so hard to fill my brother's shoes. I knew I was a shoe in for popularity. But then of course Potter happens to show up," his tone turning bitter, "no offense," he quickly added.

"None taken," she replied, "I know too well what it's like living in Harry's shadow." Hermione reassured him after remembering in sixth year potions when he beat her on every potion. Granted he cheated, but that was beside the point.

"Well, you know the gist of it really. Year after year, competing with the 'Boy who lived' and falling short every single time. I don't think I need to tell you how disappointed my father was in me. And this is where the story takes a darker turn. Do you want to take a little break? Get some water? Snacks? This next part could be quite lengthy," he asked the witch.

"Some water would be nice yes actually. This is all quite a lot to take in," she replied.

Draco got up to get them both some water. "If you have any questions so far about what I just told you, I'd get them out now."

Hermione hesitated for a bit before asking, "What happened to the relationship with your mother, if-if you don't mind my asking?" she stammered.

He sighed, "That's probably the hardest part. In order to make my family happy, I had to sacrifice the close connection with my mother. She didn't like who I was becoming, she knew it wouldn't come to any good. At the time, I thought she was just being motherly, afraid of letting her son grow up. If had known then what I know now, I knew she was afraid that I would get tangled into the dark mess that my father had participated in. You see, my mother never truly agreed with views of Voldemort and the other Death Eaters. She wasn't quite as accepting as her sister, Andromeda, had been, but she wasn't quite as ruthless as Aunt Bella," Hermione shifted in her seat at the mention of her former torturer, he grabbed her hand and squeezed it. He looked into her eyes, "it's okay to still be afraid. I still am to this day. Anyway, where was I? Oh right. Well yes, my mother really only went along with it out of fear of losing her husband or her only son. She couldn't stand to see any of us get hurt. But at the same time, she had also distanced herself from my father and I. She didn't want to be a part of any plans, she didn't want to know what was going to happen, and she would just be there, to protect us when necessary. I should have taken her actions more seriously and given it some thought but by the time I had it figured out, it was too late."

"Once again, I found I had to prove myself. I had to prove to my father I wasn't afraid, I had to prove to my mother that I could protect them as well, and I had to prove to Voldemort I was a reliable follower. Deep down I was more like my mother, on the fence about many things that was required of me, but I was scared. If I didn't take the oath, he was going to kill me. But before he killed me, he was going to use the Imperius curse to force my mother to kill my father as I watched and then use the same curse on me as I killed my own mother." A tear escaped Draco's eyes, this time it was Hermione squeezing his hand.

"During sixth year, you probably recall all those attempts at Dumbledore's life," Hermione nodded, "well; I hadn't really wanted to kill him. I was actually quite fond of the old man, but I knew if I didn't there would be consequences. He had made that clear after I had failed the first time when he left my mother to endure the madness of Fenrir Greyback."

Hermione winced at the mention of the werewolf. She herself was all too familiar with the beast.

"The second time I had failed had been even worse. He had forced me to watch as he used the Cruciatus curse on her," he looked away, unable to make eye contact, knowing Hermione also understood the pain associated with that particular torture as well. She got up and knelt in front of him, lifting his head to he was once again looking into her eyes. _Wow she's beautiful, _he noticed.

Hermione blushed before saying, "it's okay, and you're doing great. Just take your time."

He nodded and took a sip of water before continuing with is tale. "Well, when I finally failed to complete the task, my godfather, er- Severus took over after making an Unbreakable Vow to my mother." He smiled at the memory of the moment he found out she had done that. He had been angry at the time, but now he knew better. "She always looked out for me, no matter what the consequences. Well anyway, after that I had pretty much blown any faith Voldemort had in my family from then on. We were his servants, no longer his allies. We couldn't even have the safety of our own house anymore as the bastard had transformed it into his own headquarters. He used us and I knew that regardless if he had defeated Potter or not, we would not make it out alive. Voldemort had made it very clear that as soon as he no longer needed us, we would be disposed of. Of course we had to wait to take any action, for we could easily be hunted down. The war was our only chance of making it out alive. At first, I was blind to my mother's suggestions of running. I thought the only way to protect us would be to bring Potter to him. To end it once and for all, the whole time hoping Potter would defeat him, but at the same time hoping that maybe if it was I who brought Harry to him, then he would let my family go free when it was all over. Unfortunately, as soon as I heard Voldemort announce Harry was dead, I knew that wasn't the case. I immediately ran to find my mother, but she told me what she had done. She had lied to Voldemort. I couldn't believe it. I thought for sure we were done for now. We had to get out of there. But that's when I noticed something. Despite Harry being presumed dead, you all kept fighting because you weren't afraid. You would refuse to give up without a fight." Draco took a deep breath and another sip of water.

Clearing his throat he continued, "I knew then that I couldn't go with my parents. I knew that was the only time I could truly redeem myself, and I knew that I was more than willing to die, if it meant that there was a possibility my parents, or at least my mother would make it out alive. I ran inside, and well, that's when I saw you fighting with my aunt," he blushed, "I was in awe at how well you held up against her. She was struggling just as much as you were. In that moment I hated how my aunt treated you. You were clearly proving right then and there that you were far stronger than most pure-blood witches or wizards out there, she had no right to torture you the way she did. She deserved to die," he said coldly. "Ginny and Luna help me up at wand point so I sent them over to help you. Thankfully mother weasel stepped in."

"I-I saw all the faces of the students and teachers and others that had died in the war. I pitied the Death Eater's that lay lifeless on the castle ground. They died fighting because they were afraid they would be killed by the very monster forcing them to fight," he shook his head. "After that I knew I had to do something. I had to fight for the right side for once. Fight for my freedom. Unfortunately that's when I was hit from behind with a stunning spell. I don't know what happened after that because I woke up in a ministry injury ward under close observation."

Hermione stared at him, biting her lip, holding back a question before he gestured her to just let it out. "Why did they release you? Why did you come back to school? How did you get Head Boy?" the latter question seeming most important to her.

Draco just laughed at her eagerness, _typical Granger_. "Well," he started, "my father made an agreement with the ministry that if he refused the offer of bail, and that my mother remained on house arrest for a minimum of five years on good behaviour in exchange that I be pardoned of my crimes and allowed to attend Hogwarts to finish my education. As for the Head Boy part, well, the ministry had decided they would wipe my records completely clean of all crimes so long as while I attended school I did some form of community service. So they assigned me to be Head Boy." Hermione's jaw dropped. He pushed it back up for her with his hand with a laugh. "What?" he asked, "Suddenly make sense as to why I've actually been doing my duties?"

Hermione rolled her eyes as she playfully hit him on the arm. "Oh, I had my suspicions," she snorted.

The two of them continued to talk on the sofa, this time taking turns, sharing stories of their childhood before Hogwarts. Hermione was surprised to hear of all the crazy things Draco had uncharacteristically gotten himself into. Draco was equally as shocked to find out Hermione wasn't always the outgoing know-it-all either. She told him how she was rather shy as a kid, because any time she opened up, someone would often get hurt by her accidental magic. She just thought that she was a freak.

They laughed together at some funny Hogwarts memories, and cried together at some sad ones. After a while they just sat there in silence, staring at the fire. The pair was completely comfortable with the silence between them for once as they basked in their growing friendship.

* * *

><p>The next morning Hermione woke up, confused as to where she was. She put her hand underneath her on her bed to push herself up, hoping her eyes would adjust quickly. As her hand touched her bed however, she felt something different. She felt something hard, and moving, underneath a thin sheet. As her eyes adjusted she jumped, falling off the couch and hitting her head against the coffee table.<p>

"Ow! Bloody hell," she began to mumble and curse under her breath as she rubbed at her head.

Draco woke with a start the moment she fell. "Granger? Are you okay?" he asked, kneeling at her side, wrapping an arm around her to help her to stand. "Do you need to go to the infirmary?"

She shook her head gathering her senses concluding they must have dozed off last night. She blushed as she noticed he was still holding her.

"Er- sorry," he said as he pulled away from her. Running his hand through his golden hair.

_He looks flawless even fresh out of bed _she thought as she tried to gain composure, failing once her mind travelled to that day she bumped into him outside the bathroom. She blushed at the memory.

"Guess we fell asleep," he said, almost reading her thoughts.

"Yeah," she said as she rocked on her feet. "Well I better go get ready," she quickly told him as she took off up the stairs before he had the chance to say anything else. _One more word out of his tempting mouth and my knees would have buckled at the sound of his voice. _She stopped in her tracks, surprised she had actually thought that. She shook her head, _what am I doing? Besides, he would never go for me. He may not follow the same beliefs he did as a child, but I'm much too plain for his tastes anyway._

Not exactly satisfied with her reasoning, she carried on with her morning ritual anyway, and quickly made her way to breakfast. Hoping no one would bring up the Slytherin, she took her seat. If anyone even mentioned his name, it would be written all over her face what she was feeling and she wasn't ready to explain it to anyone. _Hell I can't even explain it to myself. _Finally she settled on the reason for her reactions based solely on the fact that they had shared so much last night. It was only natural that she would react somehow. She figured by the end of the week they would go back to being just friends. However, deep in her soul, though she would never admit it to herself, she secretly hoped for more than friendship.

* * *

><p><strong>So? What do you think? Interesting take on Draco I think... <strong>next chapter will have all the fun that I promised at the end of last chapter. It's just this chapter was way too long already. If I had originially stuck with the idea to have the events of next chapter in this one as well, then I fear you would be afraid of its length (I would be)

But yes. Lot's of fun in the next chapter :) hope to get it up by the weekend.


	8. Scary Potter and the Halloween Feast

**A/N: **Phew, took me a long time to get this chapter done. It's a long one, I know, but I just couldn't possibly break it into two parts. Hopefully you haven't been waiting too long. I think you'll find this chapter to be rather fun, or I hope so. The ending is a little bit dramatic/sweet, but I have to add a little drama into the story somewhere don't I? Just let me know what you think? Oh and a warning, I fear the chapters will continue to be rather long for the most part. Sheesh, I say that like it's a bad thing... it's not really, I'm just sorry to my readers that like the chapters to be shorter :)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, places, things, creatures, etc. etc. I don't own the certain muggle costume reference either that you'll soon notice. I also don't own any of the stories told in this chapter (blame them for the length of the chapter as well) they are merely stories that have been told to me by people that heard them from other people. Mainly classic campfire scary stories.

Have fun readers :)

* * *

><p>The rest of the week went by rather smoothly for everyone.<p>

The seventh years were busy all trying to come up with the most creative costume by Friday, but without revealing any of their secrets and ideas. Ginny especially had been very secretive all week. Not even giving so much as a hint to what she had planned. When Ginny got this way, that meant trouble, however Hermione was just glad to see her friend finally letting loose again since the war.

Things between Draco and Hermione were awkward at first, but they soon forgot about the fact the fell asleep on each other the other night and got right down to business. Hermione and Draco met at least once a day either in the library, or the astronomy tower to find out who could have possibly murdered Narcissa Malfoy. They were even friendly towards each other during class, which surprised everyone, especially Harry and Ron, Ginny however had her suspicions that something was going on. They did bicker once and a while in public, trying to put their classmates at ease. They couldn't have the whole school spreading rumour about them just because they were being civil with one another.

When it was just the two of them however, it was more than just civil. They genuinely enjoyed each other's company despite their past prejudices. They were both very intelligent, so they could talk for hours on just one subject, unless it was quidditch. To Hermione's surprise, Draco even enjoyed many muggle activities, especially the arts. That was one of the many things his mother had secretly taught him when he was a child. She was a pure-blood yes, but she refused to have her son be completely naïve when it came to the muggle world. She knew the importance of being able to fit in, no matter the circumstance. It was only after his brother, Cerberus, had passed away that his private lessons with his mother had stopped, and the lessons with his father begun.

By Friday, even the teachers had become more relaxed and let them all leave early in order to prepare for that evening. Hermione rushed to her dorm to begin making arrangements for her costume. As she was mentally going over a checklist for her costume, there was a knock at her door.

She walked over to the door, stood there for moment to wipe the annoyed look off of her face before opening it and answering. "Yes?" she smiled at Draco.

"Sorry if I bothered you, but um, well I had an idea and figured I should run it by you first." Draco shifted in his feet nervously, which was rare for him but Hermione had seemed to witnessed this a lot lately.

She stared at him for a second trying to figure out what he was up to before giving up and just asking, "What's up?"

"Well I was thinking, you know how there's always a party in the common rooms for each house after the feast?" Hermione just nodded before he continued, "Well you see, I was thinking maybe we could throw one? That way the different houses could mingle and get along, you know?"

Hermione stared at him for a moment, not believing what he just said. He really must have changed if he was actually trying to get the houses to get along.

"You know what, forget it, stupid idea." He shook his head and turned away before being stopped by an unexpectedly strong grasp on his wrist.

He turned around to see the Gryffindor beaming at him, "Draco that is a brilliant idea! I can't believe I didn't think of it myself!" the latter being more to herself than to him.

Draco replied any way with a smug grin. "That's because you're all work and no play," he teased.

Hermione punched him in his arm, him grabbing at it feigning an injury. She just rolled her eyes. "Come on," she said, walking past him, "I know the perfect place."

* * *

><p>Later that evening, before the feast, Hermione got Ginny to spread the news of the party they will be having in the Room of Requirement. If she knew her best friend well, then the news would reach every single student before they even sat down for dinner.<p>

The only thing left for her to worry about was her costume and she had an hour to put it together, leaving her ten minutes for any adjustments. It took her only forty-five minutes to complete it however. She spent the next fifteen minutes checking over every single part of her costume to make sure it was perfect.

Looking the mirror she was rather pleased with herself. She had transfigured herself into a Veela, however whenever she felt like it, she could instantly transform herself into a Harpy. This charm on the costume she had learnt from Draco. Her hair was now long, wispy and a blonde, almost white hue. Her eyes were an icy blue. Her nose, chin and ears were now slightly pointed, her cheek bones more prominent, and her skin colour changed from a creamy, olive colour to ivory. Her limbs became long and graceful, as she now stood five inches taller than her usual tiny stature. Her gown was white with gold beading and long flowing sleeves. Her hair bore a thin, twisted, gold metal headband.

Almost instantly however, she saw her image change with a mental command. Her face now grew a beak and her eyes went completely black. Her hair became wild, and looked like white flames, flickering around her face. Her dress became a black, torn version of her Veela gown, with large, ivory, bone wings sprouting from her back. Her feet turned into claws and her nails on her hands grew to two inches long. She looked absolutely terrifying.

Within a second, she was back to her Veela costume. Leaving her room, satisfied with her completed costume, she made her way to the common room, cautiously hiding from Draco. She wanted her costume to be a surprise.

Finally she made it to the great hall and found Harry and Ron, who decided to combine their costume ideas to make it easier for them. They went as Mario and Luigi from the popular muggle video game; obviously it was Harry's idea, seeing as how he introduced the game to Ron in the first place. She had to hand it to them, the costumes were pretty convincing, although their facial features still remained the same for Harry still needed his glasses, and Ron had his freckles dusted across his face. She let out a chuckle as she saw their ridiculous moustaches.

As she walked up both the boys looked at each other and started sweating nervously. Not sure what to say. Ron spoke first, "er- hi, I , I'm Ron, Ron Weasley." He held out a hand, blushing. Harry looked even more uncomfortable. The two of them then began shoving each other, each wanting a chance to talk to her. Finally she was annoyed and decided she had enough.

"Honestly you two. Pull yourselves together, I'm not a real Veela," she then turned to Harry who was dressed as Mario, "Just wait until Ginny hears about this."

"Bloody hell Mione!" Ron gasped, "you sure do make a convincing Veela, thank god you don't got them magical qualities in you, you just look like one is all. Could never tell it was you under that flawless skin."

In an instant she transformed herself into the Harpy version, laughing as the two boys jumped back. "Don't worry, it's still me, charmed the costume to do that on command," she winked as she transformed herself back to Veela form.

"Er- sorry about that comment earlier. But you know what I meant right 'Mione?" Ron stammered.

Hermione just laughed and hugged her two friends. _They will never change._ She sighed. Looking around she noticed something was missing so she turned to Harry. "Where's Gin?" she asked him.

Harry rolled his eyes, "she wants to make a grand entrance."

The three of them continued their way into the Great Hall for the Halloween feast.

Never before had they seen the Great Hall so lavishly decorated and filled with this much excitement. The ceiling was bewitched to show a full moon, with eerie clouds rolling across the sky. There were jack-o-lanterns floating above instead of the usual candle sticks. The walls were draped in long curtains of orange and black silk. The walls were transfigured to have popular Halloween tales, intricately carved in the stone, so that the illustrations would act out the scenes. Instead of having the usual four grand dining tables, side by side, they were organized in a square, while the center was left empty. As soon as students began to enter, however, the castle ghosts appeared through the floor and began to dance and entertain the students as they took their seats.

Hermione was curious as to the layout the school had gone with this year. She was even more suspicious because unlike the years before, the two heads were not asked to participate in the decorating. That was very odd indeed.

As everyone took their seats, Hermione could feel the eyes of almost everyone in the room staring at her, wondering who it was hidden underneath the costume. Many people finally clued in it was Hermione once they saw Harry and Ron by her side and had looked away, but there were some eyes that still lingered.

"Attention students," McGonagall began, "first, I would like to thank Professor Flitwick, Professor Sprout, and Professor Longbottom for assisting with the decorations for this evening." The room erupted with applause, and Neville's face grew a shade of magenta. "Now, as you all know the seventh years have been asked for a special type of costume this year as part of a test for my class. I will ask that once the feast is over, those students in their final year stay behind while everyone else goes about their usual business on Halloween. You will then be called up by house to gather in the center of the room where I will come around and assess your work," she said as she gestured to the large space in the middle of all the tables. "Now let the feast begin."

With that, the tables were magically adorned with platters upon platters of mouth-watering food. There was turkey, mashed potatoes, roast beef, pumpkin pies and pasties, and chocolate galore. There were assortments of muggle candies as well as Wizarding treats. As soon as one platter was empty, it would be replaced with something different but equally as delicious. The house elves had outdone themselves that year.

The trio decided to pass the time they would tell old ghost stories from their past. Harry decided he would go first, knowing the perfect one to really scare Ron. "When I was about eight, I was overheard this story on the news as I sat quietly in my cupboard one night. There was this little ten year old girl who loved braids. She had been wearing her braids in a ponytail for the longest time and apparently the braids were old, at least 2 to 3 months old, and the mother never took them down to wash them or let them air out or anything because anytime she would come close, the daughter would kick and scream. Anyway, the girl had been complaining about having a headache for approximately two weeks and her mother just brushed it off, assuming that she had hit her head against the wall or something. Well one morning the child again complained to her mother about having a headache while getting ready for school. Again the mother brushed her off. When the child got to school, she told her teacher that her head was hurting. The teacher assumed that the braids were too tight in the child's hair and attempted to let the ponytail down. When she removed the hair piece and let the braids loose, there was a spider in the girl's hair." Ron's eyes widened as he gulped. "Wait there's more," Harry continued, "Apparently, the spider had laid eggs in her braids and all the baby spiders had eaten away at her scalp. By the time she got to the hospital, she died."

The three of them sat in silence as Ron's face twisted into a disgusted look of pure terror. After a moment though, both Harry and Hermione burst out laughing at their friend's reaction.

"Honestly Ron, do you really believe that could possibly happen?" Hermione teased her friend.

Ron shot her a serious look as he yelled, "Spiders are god-awful things Hermione. You never know what in bloody hell they are capable of! Just look at the Acromantulas!"

The outburst only resulted in more laughter from the others as well as a few fellow students that were eavesdropping on the conversation.

Ron crossed his arms and hunched in his seat. "You won't be laughing so much after the story I tell you."

Hermione and Harry looked at their friend, sceptical that he knew a story that would scare them more than him.

"Have either of you heard the story about Bloody Mary?" he asked his friends.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "that's your big story? Of course we have. You say her name three times in the bathroom; she kills you, all that nonsense. Believe me, it doesn't work." Hermione scoffed at her ginger friend.

Harry turned to the witch and raised an eyebrow. "How would you know?" he asked.

Hermione just blushed and mumbled something about a sleepover and being tormented by the other girls into calling for Bloody Mary to appear.

Ron leaned in closer across the table. "That's the muggle version," he said quietly, "the version I want to tell you is much scarier than that." Ron's eyebrows furrowed as his eyes drifted above their heads. "But it'll have to wait until later I suppose," he added.

Hermione turned around to find what he was looking at when her jaw dropped as she took in what was before her.

The man that stood before her was tall, and rather handsome with long black hair. He looked rather wealthy but his features looked very grave and as hard as stone. As she continued to examine the costume she gasped as she saw a rather large wound where his heart should be. She could see right through him to where the Ravenclaws were seated, expecting to see a bleeding heart, except his heart wasn't there. Instead in his hand was a shrivelled heart covered in black hair. Curious at who could have come up with this marvellous costume Hermione opened her mouth to speak. But before she could utter a single word, she was cut off.

"Impressed, Granger?" the man asked her, raising an eyebrow at the witch.

"The Warlock's Hairy Heart, clever and also fitting for you, Malfoy," Hermione teased.

Draco let out a low chuckle, a sound that was delightfully pleasant to her ears as he winked down at the Head Girl.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Ron asked from across the table.

"Just came to check out the competition for top marks," he scoffed. The two stared at each other, neither wanting to break focus before Draco just looked back to Hermione. "Oh and I wanted to tell you that everything is ready for the party," he added while his eyes roamed up and down Hermione's costume. "If it weren't for the two plumber boneheads you're sitting with, I never would have guessed that was you Granger." He chuckled as he jumped back when she changed her costume, "you do make a pretty convincing veela, looks like I might actually have some competition after all."

Hermione blushed as Draco nudged her chin gently with his knuckles before turning back towards the Slytherin table. Slightly distracted by how impressed she really was with his costume, she hardly noticed the entire room grew suddenly quiet. When Ron stopped eating however, that's when she finally clued in. Suddenly a loud roaring sound boomed across the hall as all the student's whipped their heads back and forth trying to find the source. Hermione looked to the teachers, only to find them all carrying on as if nothing was wrong. McGonagall was staring at the center of the room, with a wide grin on her face. _Ginny_ Hermione thought.

The next thing Hermione could feel were drips of water coming from above her, as if it were raining. She quickly drew a drying shield upon her so she wouldn't get wet as she waited to see what her friend was actually up to. The roaring sound was finally discovered as a rush of waves crashed from the doors into the hall. Before the waves could actually hit anyone however, they shot straight up to the ceiling, erupting into fireworks. Everyone stared in awe at the display not even realizing what was coming in to the hall next.

All of a sudden everyone's heads turned towards the doors as a first year started to scream. Hermione grinned at what she saw. There in the doorway was what appeared to be a soaking wet girl lying on the floor. She had long flowing black hair and pale green skin. Her face held pointed ears, chin and nose, sunken in cheeks, and white eyes. Her neck looked like it had been scarred but when one looked close enough, it was clearly seen that the marks were gills. As the girl slithered across the floor, many of the younger students gasped as they noticed the long, snake-like, tail fin on what they all thought now was surely a mermaid. Many students cried to McGonagall asking her to do something, but the headmistress just smiled as she watched the mermaid slither in circles around the room, screeching at the students' feet as they jumped up onto the benches.

Before she could hold it in any longer, the mermaid erupted with laughter. Hermione let out a soft giggle when she recognized her friend's laugh. Only Ginny would use what she learned from her brothers to scare the younger students on Halloween.

Once everyone had realized it was really just Ginny in costume, the entire room erupted with laughter and cheers for the witch. Her costume was indeed impressive.

After Ginny made her way to the table however, she soon realized the one flaw in her costume, no legs. She wasn't able to sit on the bench with her friends and brother, so instead she coiled herself onto the floor where Harry was as he handed her some food.

An hour after Ginny's grand fiasco, the younger students began to file their way out of the Great Hall and back to their respective common rooms to start the celebrations. The seventh years remained behind, waiting for further instructions.

Finally McGonagall spoke, "Good, now first I would like the Gryffindors to all gather in the center of the room. The rest of you, feel free to speak amongst yourselves."

Hermione, Harry, Ron, Ginny and the rest of the seventh year Gryffindor students all filed into the center of the room as McGonagall went to each student to examine their work. When she came to the four friends she started with Harry and Ron's costume first.

"I commend you both for collaborating together to create this rather creative costume. It's a shame not very many people in the school know about this muggle game, but your costume quality is very well done. There could be some improvements however because Harry, you still have your trademark green eyes, and Ronald, well I can still freckles and some patches of red hair." McGonagall wrote something down on two sheets of parchment before handing it to them and moving on to Ginny.

Hermione couldn't help the grimaces on her friends' faces before they finally just shrugged, contented enough with their grades. She reminded herself to ask what they each got when they were finished.

She looked over at her best girlfriend who was beaming with pride after looking at her grades.

"I got full marks! Can you believe it?" Ginny screeched, "she even wrote a small note thanking me for bringing back some of my brothers' antics to the school!" A small tear escaped Ginny's left eye before it was brushed away by Harry as he congratulated her with a hug.

Hermione smiled, happy for her friend, as she turned towards McGonagall to hear what her marks would be.

"As usual Miss Granger, your work is outstanding! I believe you and Miss Weasley are neck and neck when it comes to creativity. I commend you on your ability to charm your costume to transform, not many people are able to achieve this," she told the witch as she scribbled on some parchment.

Hermione smiled as she looked down at her marks, seeing yet again she managed to obtain perfect marks. "Thank you professor," she said as she smiled up at her professor and headmistress who return the smile before moving on to the next student.

After she was finished with the Gryffindors, she moved on to the Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, and Slytherins, in that order. Finally she gathered everyone's attention so she could distribute the awards for most creative, most detailed, and finally the greatest effect on the students.

"Attention students," McGonagall raised her voice, "The three awards I give out will be worth thirty points each. The first award will go to the most creative costume. This was a very tough category so I had to break it up into third, second and first place rewards. Third place, which will be rewarded with ten points, goes to Luna Lovegood with her clever idea of becoming a Heliopath."

The students all turned their heads as they saw a horse-like creature engulfed in flames trot its way up to front of the room. "Thank you professor, but you don't have to pretend. Not many people believe in them. But I saw one you know, looks just like this," Luna's airy voice spoke out from within the creature. The class as well as McGonagall let out a chuckle at the blonde witch's statement.

"Well congratulations on a job well done Miss Lovegood," she nodded to the girl in front of her. "Second place, which will be awarded with twenty points, will go to Miss Weasley, for her originality in presentation and the idea of her costume as a mermaid." The crowd cheered as the mermaid slithered up to receive her points. "And finally," she continued, "first place, thirty points, goes to Miss Granger's creative use of both charms and transfiguration spells to create a very lifelike and convincing veela. Miss Granger, care to demonstrate?"

Everyone turned to face Hermione and stared in awe at the beauty before them. In a matter of seconds however their looks of admiration turned to sheer terror as their eyes beheld the horrible bird-like creature she had transformed into. Soon the students roared into applause as Hermione blushed and transformed back into a veela as she accepted her award.

"Settle down, we still have more points to give out," the headmistress announced. "Now, the next award will be for the most detailed. This award was beat by a longshot by one particular student who has been outstanding all year long. The use of detail this student put into their costume is remarkable."

Hermione began to smile as she got ready to accept another thirty points.

"The award for most detailed goes to Draco Malfoy, for his explicit amount of detail to each element he put into his costume. Ranging from each little hair upon the heart, to the realness to his wounds, and of course the large gaping hole, right through his body."

She couldn't help but feel a little jealous, but she still smiled for Draco. He really did put a lot of effort into his costume it looked like to her.

"All I need now is a maiden's heart to fill up the hole with," he joked as he thanked the professor, turning his head to grin at Hermione. The young witch blushed, thanking that her costume wouldn't give her away.

McGonagall spoke up again, "Finally. I think you all know who will be receiving the award for the costume that held the greatest impact on the other students. I was rather pleased by this young witch that she had noticed my hint for a costume that would bring some joy to the school again. Her presentation was outstanding, and I believe most of the students, if not, all, truly believed that this monster was before them. For that, it is my pleasure to congratulate Miss Ginny Weasley with thirty points for her outstanding costume."

As Ginny once again made her way to the front, the Gryffindors, as well as many other students, howled and cheered for the young witch.

"Okay, now carry on with your evening students. I expect you all to at least get a decent night's sleep. Especially the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws, you have an important Quidditch match tomorrow I believe." With a flick of her wand, the students had magically transformed back into their normal selves for the remainder of the night.

_McGonagall is right; this school did need to lighten up a little more. _Hermione thought as she wrapped a shoulder around her friends as they headed to the room of requirements for their party.

* * *

><p>Draco was the first to enter the room of requirements, so he was able to give the room a quick inspection, making sure everything was still in order for the party. After a few minor adjustments, he was pleased with his work, as well as the work his fellow Head had done before the feast.<p>

The room was about twice the size of the Gryffindor common room. It had couches, tables and chairs placed strategically around the room, with a small dance floor on one side of the room, and a fireplace on the other. He had also requested there to be two bathrooms in the room, so they wouldn't have to wander the halls during the party.

As soon as he entered the room, the tables filled with food, as requested. Draco smirked as he remembered the cases of firewhiskey he had smuggled in after Hermione left to get her costume together. He double checked that they were still in their hiding spot until the right time, immediately jumping back as the rest of the students all filed in.

They were all having a blast, many students on the dance floor, and others lounging on the couches. Hermione had scolded Draco about the firewhiskey after he cleverly distributed it amongst the students. She soon gave in however, grabbing a bottle for herself, surprising Draco in the process. _Never in a million years would I ever think Granger would fancy a drink,_ he thought.

Around midnight, Draco found Hermione had snuck quite a few drinks actually, for she seemed a tiny bit tipsy. She was still the fiery Hermione Granger though, finding a way to win any argument, providing any facts possible. He couldn't help but be drawn to her wherever she was in the room; he found her entertaining, especially since she had loosened up a bit after a few drinks. This particular moment he was thankful for the mood charms placed upon the room, or else he was sure Ron or Harry would have started a fight with him instead of actually being quite calm with the fact that they were sitting in the same circle by the fire as each other. He listened intently as Hermione caught him up on the stories they had scared Ron with, and how he was then going to tell the tale of Bloody Mary.

"Oh, I know that one! My mum used to tell it to me all the time when I was young," Draco winced at the memory. Hermione gave him a reassuring smile that it was going to be okay and he went back to listening to Ron as he began the story.

"So as some of you may think that this story is just a farce, well you're correct in one sense. The story that you may have grown up with is fake, but the one I'm about to tell you is indeed real." He was staring at Harry and Hermione in particular as they were the ones unfamiliar with the history of that particular legend. "First, what you must know is that her name was not Mary. This tale has nothing to do with the Muggle Queen Mary, that muggles all claim the story is about. It also has nothing to do with the inability to bare children or that sort. This is a much more gruesome tale. It began with a Hungarian Countess by the name of Elizabeth Bathory. Her family were pure-blood witches and wizards that had successfully remained hidden among the muggles for centuries. They were so highly praised by the muggles in fact that when Elizabeth was born they held a week long parade in her honour. As she grew, she became the affection of all the young men in the village. It was rumoured she was of veela descent in fact."

Draco noticed Hermione roll her eyes as Ron shot her a glance. "One particular male knew her secret however, for he was a wizard as well," Draco continued before being cut off.

"Oi! This is my story." Ron glared at the blonde wizard. "But yes, as Malfoy said, one wizard had found her secret and used it against her to win her affections. Unfortunately, as they began to see each other on numerous occasions, he realised how horrid of a witch she really was. He realised soon that she secretly had planned out the mass murder of all the muggles in the village, and had even found a way to cover it up as a mass suicide. He left her and placed a curse upon her to speed up the ageing process so she would no longer appear young and beautiful to anyone who laid eyes upon her. That's when things took a turn for the worse," his voice lowered as he spoke the last few words. "In a matter of weeks Elizabeth was unable to even look at herself in the mirror. Disgusted by what she saw, she smashed every mirror in her family's manor, and then ordered all mirrors in the village to be destroyed, claiming that the people cared too much about their looks. She then shut herself in her room, leaving her appearance something for only brave men to seek out for themselves. Two days later, a man made his way up the hill to try and convince her to see him; she smiled as she saw him walking up the path towards the house. However, she noticed something had caught his eye. Turning to see what he was looking at, she scowled as she saw a beautiful young maiden clumsily crash her cart into a stump, resulting in all her belongings toppling onto the ground. The young man rushed over to help, immediately forgetting his previous plans, and left with the girl instead. Elizabeth's entire body filled with hate. Later that night, under the cover of the darkness, she snuck through the village and found the poor girl's home. Climbing through her window, she noticed a rather large mirror upon one of the walls of her room. She placed a silencing charm on the room and then smashed the mirror to pieces, making sure the shatter didn't wake the girl. Picking up one of the shards, she then slashed at the girl's throat and body, spilling blood everywhere. Laughing, she began to drink up some of the blood, and smothered her body in the rest. Before leaving, she glanced at one of the remaining pieces of mirror on the wall and gasped at the sight before her. She had become beautiful once again. The beauty only lasted a week she soon realised as by Sunday she had gone back to her previous hideous image. Over the next two years, many strange disappearances of all the young, beautiful women in the village cause everyone to become very suspicious of each other. None of them ever suspecting Elizabeth herself, for they feared she was a target herself." Ron took a sip of his firewhiskey as did everyone else before he continued. "A few towns over, the wizard that had placed the original curse upon her heard news of the killings and his instincts had told him it was the countess' doings. One night, when the sky was particularly dark, he made his way back to the village he had lived in just a few years prior. Silently, he climbed up the tower to where he knew the witch slept. Luckily she was out that night, so he slipped into her wardrobe and remained hidden until she returned. After a couple of hours he could see the blood stained witch enter the room and slip under her covers. He quietly left his hiding place and tip toed to the side of her bed. She opened her eyes as he stood over her but before she could act he attacked her with a spell so powerful that there was nothing that could possibly counter it even if she had placed a defense. He then took off into the night."

Draco looked around the circle, seeing everyone else seem to relax at the news that the witch had finally been killed. He looked at Ron who surprisingly gave Draco a signal to allow him to continue with the final and most horrifying part of the story. "Yes, she was finally destroyed," he began, "but what the wizard hadn't known was that the night she had killed her very first victim, she had created a Horcrux out of the mirror. It is also believed that every single mirror on this earth is recreated from broken down dust of mirrors from ages ago, along with some new properties. Because of this, many people believe that even today, the mirrors have a small piece of the Bathory Horcrux in them. That's where the many accounts of people witnessing a figure in the mirror after calling her name had come from." Draco looked around the circle seeing many scared faces before finding Hermione's, sceptical as ever. "What, you don't believe the story?" he asked.

"Oh I believe the story," she nodded, "but I hardly believe all that Horcrux nonsense, she hadn't even used the killing curse had she?"

"There are other ways of creating a Horcrux, surely you would know that Granger," Draco teased, only receiving a doubtful look from the witch.

Ron then spoke up, "If you don't believe it, then why don't you find out for yourself? I dare you to go into the bathroom and call out her name."

"I told you, I tried when I was young, it didn't work!"

"That's because you were doing it wrong," the ginger-haired wizard drawled, "you have to shut off all the lights, shut your eyes, and say the following, 'Elizabeth Bathory, bathed in blood, no longer prettier than a rose-bud' three times and then open your eyes. Be cautious though, it is rumoured some have never made it out alive, being cut apart by shards of glass and drained of all their blood."

"Fine," she said as she crossed her arms and tried to stand up, stumbling over.

Draco caught her before whispering, "you don't have to do this you know."

She replied with an 'hmph' and turned on her heels towards the girls washroom provided by the room of requirement.

After half an hour, Hermione hadn't returned. Draco grew worried for the girl. _What if something actually happened to her? _He looked around the room and frowned. _Not even her friends seem to notice she's still gone!_ He ran over to the washroom door and angrily burst through it. Terror in his eyes as he saw Hermione lying on the floor he ran over towards her, relief flying across his face as he discovered she had only fallen asleep. He checked the time to see that it was already past one thirty in the morning. He decided that he too had enough and decided to turn in for the night.

Draco picked up Hermione and cradled her in his arms as he left the room. He noticed that many students had already left, including Harry and Ginny, assuming they wanted to get some rest for their Quidditch match the next day. Ron still lingered Draco noted as he spotted a red haired wizard snogging on the couch with some blonde, wavy haired witch. He shrugged his shoulders as he left the room, no one even noticing the girl that was fast asleep in his arms.

Once back in the common room, he carried Hermione up to her room and went to tucked her in. As he turned away he noticed his arms were a bit damp. Looking down, he saw red stains on his white button up. Quickly he ran over to where the sleeping witch lay, removed the covers and lifted her shirt. He noticed three long scratch marks along her back.

* * *

><p><em>Earlier, in the washroom.<em>

Hermione stood staring at the mirror for a moment. Examining her reflection. _Merlin I look awful tonight!_ Shaking the thought out of her head she grabbed her wand. "Nox," she whispered as the lights suddenly went out.

With a deep breath, Hermione shut her eyes. "Elizabeth Bathory, bathed in blood, no longer prettier than a rose-bud, Elizabeth Bathory, bathed in blood, no longer prettier than a rose-bud, Elizabeth Bathory, bathed in blood, no longer prettier than a rose-bud," she repeated and then opened her eyes. She gasped at the sight she saw in the mirror. It wasn't the image of the witch in the mirror she had been told would be there. Instead it was an image of a beautiful girl staring back at Hermione. Hermione tried to scream out to the girl as she saw a shrivelled figure creep up behind her holding a shard of glass, but no sound came out of her mouth.

She winced as she witnessed the figure thrash the shard up and down the girl's back, suddenly Hermione dropped to the floor in pain, clutching at her back. She grabbed her wand and charmed the lights to come back on, instantly the thrashing stopped. Unfortunately, the pain had not. Hermione tried to call out for help but found she was growing very tired and weak. The last thing she saw before drifting off to sleep was her own reflection in a shard of glass on the floor. She had been the girl staring back at her in the mirror.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally eh? <em>Eh...<em> I sound so typically Canadian... guilty as charged :) Read x Review please and thank you. Oh and let me know of any possible ideas you might want to be placed in the story. Not promising they'll make the cut, but you never know, it's nice to hear from my readers :)**


	9. Some Things Never Change

**A/N: **I apologize for the long wait (well long wait considering how fast I usually get a chapter out. I've just been busy with sports, and with family things. I also wanted to fix a few things here and there in this chapter. So here it is :) Read and Review

**Disclaimer: **I do not own these characters. Except one. The cute little boy later in the scene. But that's it. Even then, I got the idea of him from J.K Rowling characters, soooo all in all I don't even own him. Just like to manipulate them to my liking slightly.

* * *

><p>Hermione woke up the next morning feeling as if her body was stuck under a troll, that's how sore she was. As she opened her eyes she looked around wondering why her room was so bright. As her eyes came to focus she could see cards, gifts and flowers surrounding her. She took a second look at where she was and realized she was in the hospital wing of the school.<p>

_Bloody hell, what happened to me? _She panicked, trying to remember anything from the night before. The last thing she could remember was going to the bathroom, but couldn't remember why. _I don't think I drank THAT much Firewhiskey, unless- _she gasped at the possibility that she could have been drugged. _No. no, that's not it, that only happens in muggle communities. _She was distracted by a soft voice coming from her left.

"Hermione," Draco stuttered from the side of the bed, "a-are, er, how are you feeling?"

Hermione shot a glare at the blonde boy before her, wondering what exactly he was doing here. Giving up on thinking he had anything to do with this she sighed and shook her head. "I-well-I don't exactly remember anything from last night," she blushed.

He moved his chair closer to her side and placed a hand on her forehead, then brushed a hair off her face. "You, well," he paused, trying to explain what had happened to her. "Well at the Halloween party Ron told everyone the tale of Elizabeth Bathory, do you recall that at all?"

Hermione frowned as she tried to remember, finally she nodded her head.

"Well, I guess after the story, he sort of, um, well you didn't believe in the myth that she could come out of the mirror, hell neither did any of us really. Ron ended up daring you to go find out for yourself, so you did," he smiled at her softly, but the smile faded as he recalled the next part of the night. "You hadn't returned after a while, so I went in to check on you. I thought you had just fallen asleep, but when I got you back to your room, I noticed blood coming from your back, and well, I rushed you here immediately." He fiddled with his hands as he looked at his feet, trying to not show Hermione just how worried he was.

His attempts weren't very good however, because Hermione reached a hand out to his shoulder. She smiled at him as he looked up, returning the smile. "Thank you," she said, _you really are a great guy,_ she added silently.

A moment later, Ron, Harry and Ginny Burst through the doors and came running towards their friend. They were in their Quidditch uniforms. "HERMIONE!" they all yelled in unison while shoving their way over to where she lay. Harry and Ginny ran around to the right of Hermione, while Ron forced his way between her and Draco, giving the other wizard an icy glare. Draco looked down at Hermione, gave her a small grimace and left the hospital wing. Hermione watched him walk away until she saw the door slam shut.

Turning back to her friends, who were waiting for her to say something, she couldn't think of anything to say. Her mind was running through all the information she had just received. Finally she remembered something Draco had told her, "Ronald!" she yelled, "you know this is your fault right?"

He just bowed his head, embarrassed and full of guilt. "I-I didn't know 'Mione, I'm sorry, I really am."

Hermione just stared at him for a moment before responding. "I know you didn't, don't worry. If it was anyone's fault it was my own," she smiled sheepishly at her friends.

This time Harry spoke up, "You can't be blamed for being you Hermione. You would do anything just to prove Ron wrong."

Hermione's eyes widened as she saw Ron about to open his mouth. "No," she cut him off, "this doesn't mean you were right Ronald. There has to be a perfectly logical explanation for all of this. Maybe there's something in the Restricted section of the library about Hogwarts…" she started to mumble to herself, thinking of a plan to look in to what could have happened to her.

Ginny changed the topic, realising her friend was starting to stress out a little bit. "We won our Quidditch match today Hermione! Two hundred and seventy to thirty."

Hermione stopped and beamed at her friends "that's amazing! I'm sorry I had to miss it," she frowned for a moment before cheering up again. "That's a bit of a large scoring gap isn't it?"

"Yeah, well, Ravenclaws aren't exactly the athletic type are they?" Ron scoffed.

Hermione could only laugh at her friends' typical behaviour when it came to the sport and house rivalries.

"Is that what you really think about Ravenclaws Ron?" Harry winked.

Hermione was confused and looked to Ron for answers who only blushed. Shrugging off the obvious innuendo between the two she got her friends back on the topic of their game, listening intently at the different manoeuvres they had attempted. Her mind however soon drifted off to thoughts about what had happened, researching the possibilities, and then finally to Draco. _Draco! I completely forgot! I was supposed to help him find out who could have murdered his mother! _She put that on the top of her list of things to do. _It's the least I can do after he helped me. _

* * *

><p>Draco was lying on his back on the couch in the common room, reading the third book of the series he had started a few nights prior. He looked up as he heard the door shut, surprised to see Hermione standing there, carrying about a dozen books, especially in her condition. However he was still a little hurt by being thrown aside earlier that day so he just remained where he was. He couldn't ignore his curiosity however.<p>

"What are all those for?" he asked, nodding to the books in her arms.

She walked over, dropping them on the table and sat in the armchair beside the couch. "Research," she sighed, finally getting to relax, "I felt bad because well, I never got around to helping you with…" Hermione trailed off, not sure if she should bring it up.

"Oh." _I was not expecting that. _"You know you don't have to, but I really could use the help," he blushed, which was rare, "I haven't really gotten very far."

He really had been working on it for a few weeks. He just couldn't find any possible leads as to who it could have been. No one could have made it on to the property that wasn't family, even then family would have a hard time, he was sure of it, especially with the Aurors' protection. He was getting really frustrated so he decided to take a break. That was about two weeks ago, he hadn't really been motivated to try again. Until Hermione offered to help of course.

"I figured we could start with maybe you telling me what you do know," the witch piped up.

Draco put his book on the table and sat up, patting the cushions indicating for Hermione to sit next to him.

"Well, for starters, I know that it is impossible for anyone that isn't family to apparate anywhere on our property."

"Well what about when Voldemort controlled your house? He obviously had that changed didn't he?" she asked.

Draco nodded, "Yes, but after the war, during the trials, my mother and father had the charms put back up."

Hermione thought for a moment, then frowned, "You're pure-blood right?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "You seriously need to ask that Granger?" he scoffed.

"Well, you do have a rather large family don't you?"

Draco only nodded, wondering where she was going with this.

"Well maybe it was one of your distant relatives? Like a member of the Black family or on your father's side?"

Draco shrugged. "Maybe," he sat in thought for a moment, "it's possible but most of the Black's are either dead, and well as for my father, he was an only child, like me."

Hermione furrowed her brow, trying to find any other possible leads. "Is it possible that even the most distant relatives could get on the property? Like family through marriage?"

Draco shrugged again. "I never really paid that much attention when it came to those members of my family. If only I knew-"

"No. There was no way you could have known," she cut him off, "now; do you think there is a possibility that could be the case? Maybe your parents allowed it seeing as how your closer relatives are gone?"

"I guess yeah, but I highly doubt they would have made it far. The house was supposed to be highly guarded by Aurors."

The two sat in silence, staring at the fire, trying to think of something that could possibly help. Draco suddenly thought of something that he really wish he hadn't. He grew angrier by the second. Hermione, noticing this change, placed a hand on his knee.

"Draco?" she whispered, "what is it?"

"What if the Aurors weren't doing their job?" he asked, "Everyone bloody well knows that the ministry is a wreck right now. The only Aurors left that weren't brainwashed by Voldemort are either trainees that have no bloody clue as to what they're doing, or would be more than happy to see my family pay for what we have done, whether or not it was justified by the Minister himself." He was starting to yell. He had to stand up and pace in order to calm himself down.

Hermione continued to stare at the fire. "While I highly doubt Kingsley would allow that to happen under his orders," Draco shot her a fierce glance, "it isn't highly unlikely. I have a few books on procedures when it comes to the protection of those either under house arrest or in the witness protection program. I'll also try and find out anything I can from the Minister himself if you would like." Hermione finished, ignoring his stare.

He calmed himself down, trying not to possibly ruin things with Hermione, just because he was angry and irrational. "I guess we start there then?" he asked as he sat down and reached for a book off the pile. "A few books?" he raised an eyebrow at the witch.

Hermione blushed, "yes, well I've always found it easier to be over prepared than under."

"Who would have thought I would have something in common with the mudblood?" he laughed, but immediately slammed his hand over his mouth, realising what he just said.

Hermione just shook her head, "let's just get to work okay?"

"I'm sorry."

She just smiled in response and picked up one of the books she brought from the library.

Later that night, Draco lay awake on his bed thinking about what they had accomplished that night. It wasn't much really, but it was enough for the time being considering he wouldn't have even gotten to that point on his own. They had found out that there had been some loopholes in the past, where people have gotten past the guard's charms and defences, however the books they had didn't say what those loopholes were. This was to be expected since they were in fact school books, and it would be a crime to teach students how to get past an Auror undetected. Also, Hermione had offered to owl the minister for some possible help. Draco sighed. He was lucky to have managed to get on Granger's good side seeing how close she was with the Minister. _This will definitely come in handy when it comes to my review at the end of the year, _he thought. He then thought of earlier that day when her friends had blatantly excluded him from seeing her in the infirmary. He swore under his breath knowing that Hermione was only being this helpful because she felt sorry for him, or thought she owed him in some way for helping her on Halloween.

_How could I be so thick? Of course she doesn't actually care about me. I bloody well called her a mudblood today! I'm a stupid git who was an even bigger arse in the past, no wonder she doesn't actually think of me as a friend. _He rolled over and slammed his face into the pillow, forcing himself to fall asleep.

* * *

><p>Over the next few days Hermione noticed Draco had become fairly distant from her. Even when she tried to talk to him about the research, he would give his input and that was it. It was if they hadn't even become friends over the past few weeks. She noticed that it seemed to start the very next morning after their first meeting. She couldn't think of anything she had said to make him act so hostile against her.<p>

_But then again, maybe it wasn't what I said, _she thought. _Maybe it was something he said. _She immediately remembered when he accidentally called her a mudblood. Her hand instinctively pressed against her left forearm as she winced. _I'm being ridiculous. He doesn't think of me as a friend. He thinks of me as filth, what could possibly change that? All I am to him is a useful tool to help him find information on his mother. And to think I actually believed all that bullocks about him changing. He flat out proved it wrong last night when he called me a mudblood! _

As soon as Ancient Runes was over she stormed out of the classroom, heading towards her room, as a tear ran down her cheek. _What's so wrong about being a muggle-born anyway? _She almost screamed, before noticing a couple of third years staring at her as she practically ran down the corridor.

"What?" she asked as she shot them an angry glare, "go on. Leave!" she finally yelled when they wouldn't move. The students ran as fast as they could to get away from her.

Finally making it to her room, she slammed the door and sat against it. Tears flowing from her eyes as the memories overtook her.

_FLASHBACK_

"_No not now Greyback, soon you can have your turn," the deranged witch said, "but right now, I want to have some fun with our little guest, girl to girl." Hermione felt the witches hand rip some of her hair as she grabbed her by the neck and turned her so they were facing each other. Hermione tilted her nose to the air at the witch, setting her jaw to show she couldn't be broken._

"_Well, well, well. A stubborn little mudblood we have," Bellatrix chortled, the werewolf behind her letting out a rather loud laugh as well. "Shut it!" she snapped at him before turning back to Hermione. "Now, I'll pretend that you're not the filth you are, and ask you once nicely. Maybe you'll get out of this with a quicker death than planned. How did you get into my vault?"_

_Hermione had no idea what the witch was talking about so she kept her mouth shut, hoping to get some answers out of this as well._

"_Answer me," the other witch yelled as she slapped her across the face. Still, Hermione said nothing._

_The next thing she felt was the cold hard ground as she was flown across the room. Hermione had never felt so much pain in her life as she saw bolt after bolt of red light flashed towards her. For a brief moment her thoughts went to Neville's parents, then back to the witch that was currently torturing her. The pain stopped for a moment, but Hermione was too weak to move. She could see Bellatrix leaning over top of a small figure Hermione could tell was Griphook._

"_How could a filthy mudblood like her break into my vault and steal the sword?" she spat at the goblin._

"_Your vault was not broken into, I can assure you that," he stated._

_The witch let out a deafening scream as she threw another blow of the Cruciatus curse towards Hermione. Her hands grabbed at Hermione's throat now as she mounted on top of her. _

"_Tell me how you broke into my vault dearest," she smirked as she trailed a finger along the young witch's cheek towards her lips. "Wouldn't want to let such a pretty little virgin be broken by a werewolf now would we? No, no, that would be such a waste. Now tell me what I need to know, and I'll just kill you right on the spot." Bellatrix raised a hand towards Greyback who was about to protest._

_Hermione looked the witch in the eyes as she heard screams coming from the cellars. "Yes, how could you of all people allow a filthy little mudblood break into your vault? Your precious Dark Lord won't be too please I'd imagine. Tell me, girl to girl, has he proposed yet?" Hermione mocked the witch. _If I'm going to die, it might as well be worth it.

_Bellatrix screamed louder than before and then a grin spread across her face as she broke out into laughter. She cackled as she loomed over her body and reached for a shard of glass. Hermione scrunched her mouth shut, trying not to let any sound escape her as she felt the sharp, cold glass carve into her skin. She could feel her arm become warm from the blood trickling down. As the witch stood up and reached for her wand, Hermione turned her head and noticed the world 'MUDBLOOD' scratched into her arm. She looked up to see the Malfoys standing and watching as she felt the familiar pain of the Cruciatus curse once more. She looked at Draco who was standing there staring at her. She noticed he looked scared, and worried. _Why the hell wouldn't he do something? _She thought as she lay there helpless. She stared into his eyes as she waited for the flash of green to overtake her._ _She continued to stare at him as she saw tears fill his eyes and he looked away. _Good. Feel some sense of remorse for once.

_She shut her eyes, waiting for the inevitable, but it never came. All of a sudden there was a loud crash, and a lot of yelling. Hermione opened her eyes to see spells and wands flying across the room. But before she could gather what had happened she was scooped up and felt something cold and sharp against her neck. Her eyes began to focus as she saw Harry and Ron drop their wands. _No! Fight! _She wanted to scream at them for giving up. She felt her life was as good as gone, the least they could do was save their own arses. As she saw Draco scramble away with the wands in his hand she shut her eyes again. Waiting._

_She felt herself fall to the ground, with a huge weight crashing down upon her. The sounds were muffled, and her eyes fluttered open and shut like one of those muggle picture slideshow toys, each sight presenting a new scene. She saw glass everywhere, then she saw Ron scooping her up in his arms, last thing she saw before everything going black was Draco watching her as Harry grabbed the wands out of his hand._

_END FLASHBACK_

Hermione woke to a few loud knocks on her door. She had fallen asleep on the floor, overwhelmed by the memory from Malfoy Manor. She groggily stood up and rubbed her eyes against the backs of her hands.

"Granger, we have rounds tonight. Be down in five minutes." She could hear Draco's voice through the door.

_Great_ she thought. He was the last person she wanted to deal with right now. She couldn't understand what she was feeling. Never had she ever cared how Draco treated her, so why was it different this time? Why couldn't she get over the fact that they were from two completely different worlds and would never truly understand each other, let alone get along.

She groaned as she made her way down the stairs. "This is going to be a long night," she mumbled to herself. When she reached the bottom of the stairs however, she had a spot of luck, Draco was nowhere in sight. She decided to head out for her duties, hoping to have as few run ins with the wizard as possible that night.

During the rounds, Hermione caught a suspicious little first year lurking through the corridors past curfew. He was trying to sneak out to Hagrid's hut. Hermione sighed as she walked over to the doors she had once snuck out of herself for the same very reason in her first year, and many years to come after that. When the boy heard her footsteps, he froze in place like a deer in headlights. Hermione slowly walked over to the young boy.

"What's your name?" she asked.

The boy gulped and tugged on his yellow and black tie, "Jeffery Bones," he finally managed to sputter out.

Hermione smiled down on the younger brother of Susan. "Were you lost?"

He blushed and was about to open his mouth before looking down at his feet and just shaking his head.

"Ah, well what exactly are you doing out this late?" Hermione asked the young wizard as she knelt down in front of him and placing a hand on his shoulder.

He looked up at her, feeling instantly calmed by her warm smile; Hermione couldn't help but beam back at the child. He was definitely not the usual type of rule-breaker. "Well, I, um, well, I was going to Hagrid's hut. A couple of my friends said that if I wanted to be in their group, I had to knock on the door, and then steal a hair from his beard and bring it back to them. That would prove just how loyal I am to them." The boy couldn't help but smile and put on a brave face as if he was attempting the most dangerous thing anyone could think of, far more dangerous than any tri-wizard tournament event.

Hermione giggled and just pat the boy on the head. She reached into her cloak and pulled out a small vial. "Here," she said, pulling out a scraggly strand of hair, "I stole this from his beard a few years ago, thinking it would be of use one day for a polyjuice potion, but so far hasn't proven to be very useful at all. You can have it as your proof. Now run along, first years are not supposed to be wandering the halls this late at night. Unfortunately I will have to take off five points from Hufflepuff, but if you had been caught out of the school, it would have been much worse."

The boy hugged Hermione as he grabbed the hair and ran off towards the stairs to the basement where the Hufflepuff common room dwell. Hermione beamed as she followed the same way, to make sure he was indeed going back to his room. Jefferey had brought back a lot of memories from her first few years at Hogwarts and how much fun her, Harry and Ron had. They had been so young, and innocent, no one would have guessed they would later face the struggles they had faced in the past few years. She silently prayed that the young wizard would never have to experience many of the things they were forced to experience.

When Hermione turned the corner, her slightly better mood was immediately erased as she saw Draco scolding the same small Hufflepuff student she had earlier dealt with.

"Leave him alone Malfoy, I've already deducted points from him just a few minutes ago. He was on his way back to his room," she scowled as she sped towards the two.

"Do you not know how to discipline Granger? What if the little twerp decides to do it again, especially since he got off so easy," he snorted while keeping his focus on Jefferey.

Hermione grabbed his shoulder and forced him to face her using all her strength. "Honestly, you haven't changed one bit. You really are an arse Malfoy. No wonder you haven't got any friends. You're just a horrible person. He's only a first year!" Hermione gestured towards where the boy previously stood, but had snuck away back to his room as had originally promised.

"Oh since when has stuck up Granger ever been so easy going?" Draco taunted.

"I may be a stickler for the rules, but unlike a certain pretentious… ill-tempered… wimpy little ferret of a wizard I know, I was raised with compassion and because of that I actually have a heart!" she was yelling as she poked at his chest.

Hermione's heart lurched at her words, knowing very well that bringing up how he was raised was a little insensitive, but that feeling was soon pushed aside by the thought that he had never cared for her feelings so why should she care for his.

Draco's eyes flashed a hint of pain before glaring over with ice. He stared down at Hermione as he grabbed her by the elbows. "I will not tolerate anyone who criticises my upbringing. Especially not a filthy, muggle-born, mudblood such as you," he whispered before turning away and disappearing into the dark halls.

Hermione stood dumbfounded in the hall before finally retiring to her room for the night. She knew there was still about fifteen minutes left in her route, but she really wasn't in the mood anymore, there was just too much on her mind.

As she slept, many memories flashed through her head. She had night terrors about the night in the Malfoy Manor, she had pleasant dreams of her visits with Hagrid when she was younger, but what seemed to play a major role in her dreams that night was the image of that flash of pain across Draco's eyes. In her dreams she could see him for what he really was, vulnerable and alone.

* * *

><p>"But sir, should we not wait for a better time? The ministry has been on edge for the past few months since the war, we should wait until they least expect it," said a shrill voice from behind a silver mask.<p>

"That is precisely why the sooner the better. They will not expect us to attack so soon, as that would be a suicide mission," replied a raspy voice from a deep mahogany arm chair behind a rather large work desk.

"B-but" the first wizard stammered.

"But nothing, you will do exactly as I say. We don't want another mishap like on Halloween eve, do we?" the second had interrupted, receiving only a nod from the other wizard before continuing. "They will not be expecting us to be so daft, which is why we will attack in three weeks. The ministry will be too busy keeping everyone calm and safe for the Christmas holidays. Do you remember the plan?"

The masked figure took a seat across from the other wizard before answering. "We work from the inside out, rather than go in wands at the ready."

The other man nodded. "We need the least amount of publicity possible. We wouldn't want the boy to find out about this now would we?"

The two wizards discussed further details before both standing to shake hands and part ways. "I will gather the others in a week's time," the masked figure said.

"Aye, and I will gather my sources for a clean, undetected break in," the other nodded.

With a puff of green smoke, the silver faced wizard disappeared into the night, leaving just the foul haired man a lone. He picked up a photograph and began to trace a finger along his lost beloved's jawline. When he turned the picture around however, he noticed something odd. He took of the frame and found the image was sealed on top of another. As he unsealed the charms and peeled back the top picture, he had barely looked at the image before he threw it across the room.

_Betrayed by my own wife, yet I still serve to get my revenge for her death. _With no more thought on the topic, the man got up and left his office, before setting fire to the very contents of the room.


	10. Fights, Friends & a Flustered Slytherin?

**A/N: **this chapter for the most part contains just a lot of fluff and cute moments, with some questions answered, but not really. haha sorry for the lame description. It really is a good chapter I think. Very long, but I got everything in that I wanted to. For the most part it's a filler chapter to move the relationship along. Enjoy :)

**Disclaimer:** All characters, places, animals, things, etc. Belong to J.K Rowling.

* * *

><p>The next few weeks carried on much the same as before. Hermione and Draco were back to barely speaking with each other; when they did speak they either insulted each other, or just spoke briefly on the possible suspects in Narcissa's murder. Ron and Harry had noticed Hermione growing more and more agitated each day, but brushed it off as anxiety for the upcoming finals before the Christmas break. As usual, Ginny suspected otherwise.<p>

Dreading finals was the one thing every single student had in common this time of year. The corridors were filled with babbling first years, trading notes, and quizzing each other on topics such as bezoars, and the curse of the bogies. Second years could be seen going over the different duelling techniques, while the rest of the student's opted to study on their own accord so as not to have any distractions from their fellow students.

Typically though, Hermione found she seemed to be the only one who really studied for finals out of her Gryffindor classmates. Ron, as usual, followed the notion that "if I don't already know it, I can't possibly learn it in a few days." Harry sometimes would study with Hermione, just to put her mind at ease, however he often at times thought like Ron as well, just was too polite to mention it. Ginny of course, was much like her brother, except in that she had actually done the course work throughout the term, so she was fully confident in her abilities. Really, Hermione did not need to study, but it was one of the few things to actually put her mind at ease, especially when lately all she could think about was Draco. She was especially grateful whenever Ron would secretly beg her help usually the day before the test, because that would cause a large enough distraction to keep her mind busy for the entire day.

This year however, Ron surprisingly didn't ask for her help, even after all the hints she had dropped at lunch, the day before exam week.

"Well, I think I've just about studied as much as I possibly can for these finals. How about you guys?" Hermione glared at Ron longer than she had the other two.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Harry sighed. Ginny nodded, grinning.

"Ron?" Hermione asked.

Ron played with his food before looking up at her. "Huh? Oh, er- yeah, I reckon I'll be fine," he said while scratching the back of his head. He was obviously hiding something Hermione deduced.

"You mean you don't want to meet up for last minute studying? Just in case?" Hermione reminded herself to look at Harry and Ginny as well, not just Ron, as she furrowed her brow.

"Not all of us strive to be better than perfect Hermione," Ginny laughed. Hermione shot her a darting look, Ginny immediately turned back to her food.

Hermione turned back to Ron, "Ronald, you can't possibly think that I would believe you've been studying. I haven't seen you pick up a book once, let alone even be in the Gryffindor common room."

"That's because he wasn't studying in the _Gryffindor_ common room," Harry suggested, putting emphasis on Gryffindor, while elbowing his best mate.

Ron threw the roll he had in his hand at Harry, who ducked, having it hit Romilda Vane in the back of the head. She turned and shot a glare at Ron who blushed and ducked behind Harry. When Harry saw who he had hit instead, he burst into a fit of laughter, Ron soon joining, at the distant memory of when Ron had accidentally eaten the love-potion filled chocolates she had given Harry two years prior.

Ginny crossed her arms, not at all amused at the memory. She always had been protective over Harry, more so after the war, since she had almost lost him that very night. Hermione giggled slightly but soon found herself frowning at the memory. Things had been much simpler back then, when Hermione had a slight crush on Ron. They were best friends; they understood each other better than most people did. She sighed, wishing things had only worked out, yet no matter how hard she tried to force herself to actually have strong feelings for the red-haired boy, she couldn't look past him as nothing more than a friend. Soon her thoughts had again drifted off to Draco. _Merlin that boy knows how to drive me mad. Why can't Ronald drive some of that passion out of me instead? _Hermione quickly shook her head. _No. No. I don't feel that way about the blonde git. No. He just, he just has a way of pushing my buttons._ No matter how hard she tried to get the thought of him out of her head, she just couldn't. That made her even more frustrated at Ron's response.

"Does nobody want to study with me tonight then?" Hermione almost yelled. "Fine, well, good luck on your exams," she huffed as she got up and left the hall to head back to her room.

Harry and Ron exchanged a glance and shrugged their shoulders as they dug back into their food. Ginny gave a kiss to Harry, grabbed some food, and followed after her friend, determined to get some answers.

* * *

><p>When Hermione walked through the door she groaned as she saw Draco on the couch with schoolbooks displayed across the table. <em>Of all the people to actually be studying, it had to be him<em> she thought.

"Hermione, I-um-well I know that things have been," Draco could barely get out his words however as she stormed past, ignoring him as she made her way to her room, slamming the door.

He furrowed his brow, confused at what could have possibly angered her. He went back to studying, thoughts of Hermione dancing around the back of his mind. A couple minutes later, there was a knock at the door.

Draco got up; curious as to whom it could possibly be, seeing as not that many people knew the location of their room. His questions were answered as he saw Ginny standing in the doorway.

"Of course she'd tell _you_ where her room is," he said as he stepped aside allowing her to pass, "perhaps you know what's gotten Granger's knickers in a knot then?"

Ginny, slightly astonished by his lack of hostility towards the female Weasley, blinked at the tall Slytherin. "You sound like you actually care ferret-boy," Ginny finally responded in a typical Gryffindor way.

Draco just laughed at her response, brushing a hand through his hair. Even Ginny couldn't help but notice how handsome Draco had grown to be. "Yeah, well I have to live with her don't I?"

Ginny only nodded in reply.

"Her room's on the left," he said, nodding towards the stairs, "and try and cheer her up will ya? Or else I'll never get any studying done."

Ginny made her way up the stairs with a smirk on her face. _Well now I can see why she's even giving him the time of day. If he wasn't a Malfoy, he'd be downright delightful to live with._

Arriving at the door emblazoned in Gryffindor coloured drapes, she knocked on the door, waiting for any kind of answer.

"Go away!" she could hear from the other side of the door.

"Hermione, its Gin, please let me in." Ginny pleaded.

After about a minute, the door opened and Ginny stepped through, freezing in her tracks as she took in the large bedroom in front of her.

"I know," Hermione sighed, "it's beautiful."

"It's bloody wonderful!" Ginny exclaimed, before turning to her friend, with a stern look on her face. "But I didn't come here to fawn over your room Hermione. We have to have a little chat," she said as she closed the door behind her, placing a silencing charm on the room.

Hermione sighed as she walked to the bed and sat cross legged against the headboard, hugging a pillow to her chest.

"First off, why didn't you ever tell me Malfoy's gone soft?" Ginny laughed.

"He's all right I guess," Hermione shrugged.

Ginny shook her head as she sat next to her friend. "Is that what you really think about him?" Hermione blushed. "I knew it!" Ginny screeched, "No wonder you've been bloody dreadful all month. You've got a thing for the ferret don't you?" She poked Hermione in the chest.

Hermione swatted her friend's hand away. "For your information, I do not have a thing, for the Head Boy. He's nothing but a selfish, rude, annoying, arse, that I have to cooperate with because we happen to live together," she began in her usual 'know-it-all' tone. "And as for being so called, dreadful, this month, it's because of that prat that I've been so frustrated. Lately all we've been doing is fighting and arguing, and I have no idea what could have possibly brought it on. We were getting along perfectly fine up until the day after Halloween." Hermione sighed as she almost whispered the last part.

Ginny placed a hand on her friend's shoulder, "well whatever is between you two, I'm sure everything will be fine. Honestly Hermione, you have to give him some credit, imagine what it must be like for him, he doesn't have many friends anymore, and as for family, well…"

Hermione looked up at the young girl beside her, she realised this was not the same girl that had foolishly thrown herself at Harry many years ago, this was not the same girl that had been so immature as to hate Hermione just for being as close with Harry as she was. No, Ginny was no longer a girl, Ginny had grown into a rather mature young woman, who was wise beyond her years, much like her mother. Hermione smiled up at her friend, and leaned in, hugging her tight.

"Besides," Ginny began, still hugging her bushy haired friend, "with that dress we bought you, you'll be sure to knock him dead."

The two giggled as Hermione hit her friend with a pillow. Ginny reciprocated with the other pillow and before either of them could say Dumbledore, a full-fledged pillow war had begun.

"That's a little rude, couldn't bother to invite me to your little party?" a voice said from the doorway.

The two immediately stopped and turned to where the voice came from. Draco stood leaning against the doorframe with a smug grin on his face.

"You didn't lock the door?" Hermione turned to Ginny, embarrassment written across her face.

Ginny blushed equally as much. "I-well-I thought- ugh I forgot!" she defended herself before turning to Draco. "I um, well I better go find Harry, I'll see you tomorrow for our Herbology final," the red headed witch said as she squeezed past the wizard, lifting the silencing charm as she left.

Draco laughed as he turned back to Hermione. "Good timing that witch does," he said as he pointed with his thumb over his shoulder in the directing Ginny had just disappeared into.

"What do you want?" Hermione scoffed.

Draco just held up his hands as if to say he was surrendering. "I just wanted to ask how studying is going for you, but seeing as you and your friend were having some girl time, I guess it's safe to assume you're prepared. Now, how does Harry feel about this little girl time you two seem to be having? Or does he know?" Draco laughed as he ducked to avoid the pillow hurling towards his head. "Don't worry Granger, you're secret's safe with me, as long as you promise next time you'll choose me as your little wrestling partner," he said with a wink as he turned to leave her room.

"In your dreams," Hermione spat, thankful that he was turned so he could not see her blush.

_What brought that on? _Hermione thought as she straightened her bed sheets and pillows. Hermione sighed as her stomach growled. She hadn't managed to eat much at lunch, so she made her way down the stairs, hoping to maybe sneak some food from the house elves in the kitchen seeing as lunch was well over. As she walked through the common room however, she noticed a pile of fruits and breads on the counter of the small kitchenette.

"Your little friend brought some up when she came to check on you. I grabbed some fruit though if you don't mind, I never made it to lunch. Too much studying," Draco mumbled as she reached for an apple.

"That's fine," she answered after swallowing a bite. "Never really pinned you as the type to actually study, I guess I just assumed you were handed your marks because of your name." Hermione slowly walked towards the sitting area, unsure if she really wanted to talk to the boy that has been causing her so much agony in the past.

Draco shook his head. "You and everybody else it seems. Yes, my name did help when it came to social acceptance, but teachers here pride themselves in having their students actually earn their marks. I would have thought you thought better of me Granger, especially seeing as what I've already told you about my past."

Hermione looked at her feet, slightly ashamed, but then shot her head back up, holding it high. "And I would have thought that you would see me as more than just a naïve muggle-born who knows nothing of the Wizarding world let alone her own school, despite how many times I've read _Hogwarts: A History_. I guess we just are too different to look past such trivial things as that."

"Really Granger? Why is it you always assume that everything I say is to put you down because of your status?" he asked, seeming genuinely curious.

"Isn't it?" Hermione shrugged.

"Hardly," Draco muttered, lowering his head.

Immediately wishing to change the subject, Hermione remembered something she had read a few days ago, but had failed to mention it to Draco earlier because she was so angry with him. "Oh, um well, remember Halloween, the incident in the washroom of the Room of Requirements?"

"How could I forget," Draco frowned.

Hermione rushed over and sat in the chair. "Well, I was browsing through the restricted section of the library," Draco rolled his eyes at Hermione's favourite catch phrase, "and well you know how there's a secret passage to the Hog's Head that can be found in the Room of Requirement when needed?"

Draco nodded and twirled his hand in a motion as if to tell Hermione to get to the point.

"I found out that whenever a mirror is found in the room, if properly used, it can act similarly to the floo network. Now, no person can actually leave or enter through the mirror, but it can be used to pass along objects and most commonly used as a communication method. All you have to do is say the incantation, _Consulo Defero_ three times while facing the mirror and then the location you wish to contact."

"But that still doesn't explain how you got hurt, it's not like you muttered those words accidentally right?" Draco asked as he furrowed his brow.

"Right," Hermione nodded. "Unfortunately, there's a glitch in the system that was never repaired. This incantation won't work to contact just any mirror from another ordinary mirror. However, you can contact the Room of Requirement mirrors from just an ordinary mirror. All you have to do is say the incantation in reverse three times then say Room of Requirements, and you'll be connected to the room."

Draco's eyes widened as he took the information he had just received. "Do you think that's what happened? On Halloween? But who could have known?"

Hermione just shrugged as she yawned, she looked at the time. It was now quarter past five. _Is it really that late already? _She thought.

Draco, looking at the time as well, stood up. "Guess we should head down to dinner. I doubt I'll get any more studying in tonight. I'll need to get a nap in if we have rounds still to do later."

Hermione nodded in agreement as they both left the room and made their way to the Great Hall. She couldn't place why, but for some reason she was giddier than she had been in the past few weeks. This didn't go unnoticed by her friends either as she sat down next to them at the table. Ginny grinned as she noticed Draco staring at Hermione from across the room.

* * *

><p>Draco could hardly focus during dinner; he was too caught up with what Hermione had told him just a few minutes prior to coming down. For some reason, something in his gut was telling him that his mother's death and what happened on Halloween were connected in some way. He stared intensely at the back of the bushy haired Gryffindor as he ate. His thoughts the entire time being consumed with the idea that something big was being planned, but he couldn't place what it exactly was. Quickly, he turned to his food as he noticed Ginny smirking in his directing. <em>Dammit.<em> He thought as he quickly tried to hide from her sight.

Looking around the table, Draco noticed many of the other Slytherin students talking and laughing with their friends. He sighed as he thought of all his friends that had already graduated, who were not allowed to come back for their seventh year. Out of the corner of his eye Draco recognized a few familiar faces sitting across from him slightly to his left. After taking a better look he immediately recognized that the boy was Harper Grey, the wizard that took over as Seeker when Draco left the Quidditch team, and the girl next to him he could see was Astoria Greengrass, Daphne's younger sister.

Draco looked over again at where Hermione was sitting and felt a slight pain in his chest as he saw her laughing with her friends, whilst he had none. Turning back to the two Slytherin students who seemed oddly quiet, he called out to them. Shooting their heads up in his direction, they were shocked he was actually talking to them. Harper even seemed a bit star struck.

"Draco, I haven't seen you all year! You know, my sister keeps asking how you're doing," the young witch smiled.

Draco was shocked at such a welcome reaction. He got up and walked a little further down the table so he was directly across from them. "I'm, well I guess I'm doing all right all things considered," he smiled back.

Astoria nodded, "our entire family was worried about you after we heard the news," she said as she stared down at her plate. "I'm kind of surprised you're actually talking to me to be honest," she blushed, "I kind of thought you thought my sister and I to be kind of annoying."

"Well, yeah, maybe a bit," he laughed, "but I'm the one who's surprised. I never really thought you'd actually acknowledge me, seeing as how your family knows too well about my family's current status."

"You know, despite what everyone says about you, I never really pegged you as a bad guy Draco, just made bad choices."

Draco smiled at the girl then turned towards Harper who was still sitting there stunned that Draco was sitting right across from him.

"How's quidditch going Harper?" he asked as he clapped the boy on his shoulder, jolting him back to reality.

"Er, uhh well, good, so f-far we won our first match, against Hufflepuff. Face Gryffindor after th-the holidays," he stuttered.

Draco glanced over at the Gryffindor table again before facing the other Slytherin wizard again. "Good, well good luck out there mate," he smiled.

"Not sure what g-good luck will do without you on the team M-Malfoy, especially now that they've got Potter and Weasley b-back."

Draco shook his head, "nonsense, you'll do fine, and please, call me Draco. I'm trying to build up a new reputation as somewhat friendly you know?" he laughed.

Slowly he found himself enjoying the company of the two Slytherins. He found Harper to be pretty funny and Astoria was very kind. All through dinner they exchanged stories, and Draco was glad to finally have someone from his own house he could talk to, at least during meal times. Surprisingly to Draco, he found that once other students realised a difference in their Head Boy, they started to join in on the conversation.

For once, Draco found he was capable of making friends without having to intimidate them. That pleased him because in the past he always knew that most people were only his friends out of fear. He did miss Blaise and Theo however, they seemed to be the only two that treated Draco as an equal and didn't hold him on some kind of pedestal. The only two that were actually his age at least. Especially Theo, Theo's family was very identical to Draco's in that they were both wealthy, powerful and his father had also been a Death Eater. Draco and Theo had spent many days in the summer months together, telling stories, and travelling with their fathers. Draco sighed, wishing he had only kept up that friendship and that maybe he never would have been swayed so easily to join the Death Eaters seeing as how Theo had managed to avoid it.

Brushing the thought away from him Draco finished his dinner and focused back on the conversation between Astoria and Harper. Watching them, he realised that they seemed awfully friendly towards each other. Draco laughed to himself, realising they obviously had a thing for each other as he watched Harper tease her about something unknown to Draco. He decided if given the chance he would try and get these two together, the chemistry between them was so blatant as Astoria became frustrated and punched the other wizard in the arm. At that thought, he took another glance at Hermione. He noticed she was actually watching him as well, smiling at him even. He quickly looked away and took a sip of pumpkin juice to try and cover the blush growing on his cheeks. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately and was becoming very frustrated at the thought.

* * *

><p>Hermione smiled as she noticed Draco finally talking to his housemates. She was glad to see him finally opening up and making new friends. As he looked up, she grinned at him and laughed as he scrambled to look away. Ron hit her on the arm just then.<p>

"Oi! Were yu listn' to me?" he said, mouthful. Hermione rolled her eyes. "as I was sayin', I fer one am glad to be staying at Hogwarts for the holiday's. Mum always sends the best care packages. Plus I hear George an' Angelina are starting up a new shop in Hogsmeade. Maybe we can go take a look one day?"

Hermione nodded along with Ginny and Harry, agreeing to everything Ron had just said.

"Students, as dinner comes to a close, I have just a few final announcements," McGonagall raised her voice, getting everyone's attention. "Now, this year, as you all may have noticed, is going to be organised a little differently when it comes to your Mid-year finals. Usually we only give students two weeks, but due to the increase in students attending the school this year, we have had to increase the schedule to three weeks to accommodate everyone. You all should have your proper exam schedules; exams will only take place in the mornings this year instead of having two slots per day, which is why we required an additional week. For some reason, ever since a certain incident a few years ago during once of the afternoon exams, a series of fireworks go off, destroying all the test papers. To this day we have been unable to figure out a charm to reverse the effects of that incident." The entire time McGonagall spoke of the fireworks, she was staring at Ginny and Ron, a slight sparkle in her eyes. Most students chuckled at the memory of the Weasley twins as they disrupted the exams while Umbridge was in charge.

"Now I would also like to ask that all students that wish to remain at Hogwarts over the Christmas holidays sign your name on a list that the two Heads and the Prefects will be holding at the doors of the hall as you leave. Good luck on your exams, and get a good night's sleep for the mind does wonders when it is given time to rest."

With that Hermione stood, nodded to the Prefects and to Draco and head towards the doors.

Slowly as the students filed out of the Great Hall she noticed that many of the older students were signing the sheets to stay, while majority of the younger one's wanted to go home to their families, unless like Ron and Harry, their families were not there in their first year.

Eventually everyone had finally left, and they all made it up their dorms for a good night's sleep. Hermione, taking Draco's suggestion from earlier, decided she would get in a nap before having to get up in a few hours to search the corridors for any late night wanderers.

* * *

><p>Despite how tired he knew he would be in the morning, Draco could not fall asleep. Instead of having a quick nap, he lay awake, thinking about what Hermione had told him about the Room of Requirements.<p>

When it was time for their rounds, Draco groggily walked downstairs, grabbing a leftover roll from lunch and chewed on it while he waited for Hermione. He noticed a small hand mirror resting on a small table, and that's when the idea hit him. As he could hear footsteps at the top of the stairs Draco hurriedly stashed it in the pocket of his robes before she could see for he knew she would hardly approve of his plan.

After about forty five minutes into his round, he made his way to the seventh floor. Quickly checking that no one could see, he willed the same room from Halloween to form. Once inside, he immediately ran to the washrooms. After staring at the mirror for a few minutes he took a breath and took out the mirror as well as his wand.

"Orefed Alusnoc, Orefed Alusnoc, Orefed Alusnoc," he repeated as he twisted the mirror in his hands. He took another breath before continuing, "Room of Requirements."

The mirror in his hand began to glow a golden yellow, when he looked at the mirror in the room, it remained the same. Curious to see if anything had actually happened, he picked up a small rock and tossed it onto the mirror in his hand. As soon as the stone touched the glass, it disappeared. He turned the mirror to see if it had fallen through the back perhaps. As he inspected the glass, he felt something small bounce off his back. He looked to his feet and saw the same stone he had thrown.

This time wanting to see the action himself, he walked closer to the room mirror. He carefully dropped the stone once again through the hand mirror. A few seconds after he had released it, he saw a small round stone force its way through the glass that hung on the wall. His eyes stared in bewilderment as he followed the stone's path to the ground.

Trying to press his investigation further, Draco touched the mirror with his finger. As he touched it, he noticed the larger mirror rippled as if it were water. Pulling on a brave face, he quickly shoved his arm into the smaller mirror, closing his eyes in case anything was to happen. After feeling no pain, and checking to see he was unharmed, he glanced up at the washroom mirror. He gasped as he saw his arm dangling out of the mirror before him. He tried to go farther in, but once he had reached his shoulder, a fierce burning sensation flashed through his arm. He immediately removed it, caressing his arm once it was free. He tested it once more, getting the exact same result as before. He concluded that there must have been a restriction set upon the enchantment to limit the size of the object passing through the mirror system, which prevented any whole persons from passing through the network.

Immediately he found himself sprinting out of there as fast as he could. He had to tell Hermione what he discovered. As he exited the room, and sprinted down the corridor he was met with a loud thud as he crashed into something, or someone, sending both parties to the floor.

Draco groaned as he slowly rubbed his head and gathered himself to his feet once more. Looking down at who he had bumped into, Draco groaned at the sight of the green eyes staring back at him through familiar round glasses. "What're ye doin up Potter?" he scoffed.

Harry shook his head trying to get his thoughts straight for a second. "I was looking for Hermione," he frowned as he stood up. Draco noticed he was looking rather frantic, almost worried even.

"Well what's the problem?" he crossed his arms across his chest as he waited an answer from the famous Gryffindor.

"Malfoy look, this is not the time okay? Can you just tell me where Hermione is?" he impatiently asked.

Draco smirked down at Harry. He hadn't really noticed how short the boy-who-lived really was. "How about you give me a good reason as to why you're out past the hours or I deduct thirty points?"

Harry glanced over both his shoulders, then stretched his neck to look past both Draco's shoulders before grabbing him by the sleeve and pulling him to a dark nook in the hallway. "Look, I'm only telling you this because you're the head boy who knows where Hermione might be, as well as to keep you from being the usual git. Okay and because I guess I owe you one for your family saving my life during the war," Draco snorted at the last remark feeling like his family deserved much more but kept his comments to himself. "But Ginny's sick."

Draco frowned at this answer, "Take her to the infirmary," he drawled as he turned away, but something pulled him back.

"No. She's not really sick, she's um, well, I just need Hermione okay?" Harry said as he shuffled his feet.

Draco's eyes lit up with sudden realisation. "You mean to tell me you, Harry Potter, knocked up the Weasley girl?" Draco laughed. "Starting your own quidditch team a little early aren't you? Still, why don't you take her to the infirmary?"

Harry rolled his eyes showing he didn't have the time for arguing. "Don't be so quick to jump to conclusions. We can't take her to the infirmary because well, one, Ron doesn't know, and two, I want Hermione to run a few tests she told me she knows of before making anything public. She might not even be-erm-well-yeah, so no sense in worrying anyone right?" Harry fiddled with his glasses, clearly uncomfortable at telling all this information to his former rival.

"Follow me," Draco sighed, deciding to help Potter and Ginny, more for Ginny's sake, because he had to admit he didn't really hate her as much as he lead on. In fact he was grateful that Ginny was Hermione's best friend, because she seemed to have a way of lightening the Head Girl's mind. It was no coincidence that Hermione's hostility towards Draco had ended practically immediately after Ginny had talked to her earlier that day.

Draco was thankful that Hermione and him had went over their routes with each other so he had an idea of where should be at that hour. Shortly after, the two found Hermione wandering along one of the third floor corridors. Harry quickly replayed all the information to his best friend while Draco leaned against a wall, seeming uninterested in the conversation the two were having.

"It's fine Granger, there isn't much left to do, I'll cover your shift as well for the remainder of the night," he said after hearing Hermione struggle to help her friend because she didn't want to bail on her duties as Head.

Hermione looked up at Draco, her eyes roaming his face to see if he was being serious or not. Draco nodded his head in response as she hastily made her way back to the Gryffindor common room with her best friend.

After finishing up the rounds Draco flopped himself down on the sofa in their common room. He was exhausted, yet he wasn't ready for bed. Something in the back of his mind told him he was forgetting to do something. As he fiddled with something in his pocket, he smacked his head against his forehead as he removed the small mirror. _For fucks sakes! _He cursed under his breath. _I forgot to tell Hermione!_ Draco groaned as he stared at the mirror that was still glowing. He had no idea how to end the enchantment; he shrugged as he placed in on the table and sprawled out on the couch.

He would have to wait until Hermione returned to figure that part out.

* * *

><p>Hermione sighed as she gently closed the door to her common room. She paused for a moment, pressing her forehead against the door and closed her eyes.<p>

She turned around and smiled at the tall, blonde haired boy that was spread out along the couch. She couldn't help but giggle at the sight of his arms sprawled above his head, and one leg hanging over the back of the sofa.

As she walked over to place a blanket on top of him, she noticed a mirror glowing on the table beside him.

"Draco! What is this?" she almost yelled, shoving the wizard awake. He jolted, almost knocking Hermione to the ground. "What. Is. This?" she repeated.

He scratched his head as he blinked a few times to focus his eyes on the object in Hermione's hand. "Oh, right. I wanted to talk to you about that," he said as he stifled a yawn.

Hermione tapped her foot as she crossed her arms. "So… talk," she said, raising an eyebrow at the wizard before her.

"Well I went to test out what you told me earlier about the mirrors, and well I can't seem to figure out how to turn it off," he frowned as he stared intently at the mirror as if his gaze would force it shut off.

Hermione sighed as she pulled out her wand and tapped the glass three times. The glowing faded, eventually disappearing all together.

Shoving his feet to the floor, forcing Draco to sit up, haphazardly however, she sat next to him waiting for him to continue his story.

Draco retold her everything that had happened in the Room of Requirements with the mirror. Hermione's eyes furrowed at the news that he was able to get his arm through the mirror.

"But I thought you couldn't travel through the mirrors unlike the floo network," she questioned.

"And you can't," Draco replied, "well not fully. As soon as I was up to my shoulder through the mirror, the magic seemed to shock me with an intense burning sensation, preventing any more of my body from travelling through." Draco shrugged as if it should be common knowledge, especially for Hermione.

Hermione sat in silence trying to think of something else to say, but for once she couldn't. Finally, she looked up at Draco and softly smiled at him. "I knew the tale of Bloody Mary, or Bathory, or whatever her name is, wasn't true. The myth part about the mirrors at least."

Draco frowned, not at all soothed by her comment. "Yeah, but that leaves us with another mystery as to who could have possibly hurt you."

Hermione yawned as she looked at the time. _Merlin, was it two am already? _"Yeah, but we can discuss this later, right now, I need to get some sleep. We do have an exam tomorrow morning." She stood, Draco soon following, and she stretched while she let out another yawn.

"Oh, how'd the whole, Ginny thing turn out?" Draco asked.

"Huh?" Hermione mumbled, "oh, right, yeah it was just a scare. She's fine. Bit of the flu is all, plus it's perfectly natural for a girl to be a few days late in her-"

"Ohhhh kay, I get it Granger," Draco laughed nervously as he cut her off, before yawning himself. "Well that's good then, though I do think I would have enjoyed seeing the Weasel tear apart his best friend Potter for blowing up his sister," he added with a laugh which resulted in Hermione punching him playfully in the arm.

They both made it to the stairs at the same time and awkwardly stood, not sure who should go first. Draco stepped aside and allowed Hermione to climb the steps before him.

Before she turned to her room she stopped at the top of the stairs and turned to face Draco who now stood two steps below her.

"What?" he asked.

"Thank you. For everything you've done tonight. It was really sweet of you," she said shyly as she stood staring directly into his eyes. She quickly gave Draco a kiss on the cheek before scurrying off to her own room and climbing into bed. Hermione fell asleep as soon as she hit the pillow, a smile splayed across her face.

* * *

><p>Draco stood at the top of the stairs, unmoved, shocked. He furrowed his brow as he brought a hand up to his cheek where her lips had pressed softly against. He could still feel the warmth of her breath upon his cheek. He looked up to see the four founders of Hogwarts winking and chuckling at him.<p>

"Sod off," he mumbled to the painting as he finally made his way to his room. Draco thought he couldn't possibly fall asleep now, with everything that had just happened. He found himself oddly surprised however, when he quickly drifted off to sleep. It was one of the best sleeps he had gotten in a while.

* * *

><p><strong>Told you. All fluff. haha :) Read x Review. Thank you for being such wonderful readers.<strong>


	11. A Lust for Revenge

**A/N: **This chapter is much shorter, only because what I had originally planned got changed a little and what I wanted to include in this chapter would have just made this one WAY too long. Also, it wouldn't really flow properly... But please read and review :) let me know what you think. This gets a little dark, and clues into the main part of the plot ;) It does reveal quite a bit, but at the same time... does it really? You'll just have to keep reading to find out, even the later chapters.

* * *

><p><em>He trembled beneath the Dark Lord's grasp as he stared into the dark, lifeless, eyes that bore through his skull. He didn't know what drove him to do it; he just reacted based on his instincts. Who was he trying to fool? He knew perfectly well as he looked at the dishevelled witch cowering behind the Dark Lord. Never had he seen her so scared in his life, he cackled at the thought. <em>Bellatrix? Scared? That's a sight to see well worth any form of punishment _he thought._

"_How dare you defy your master?" the hideous creature hissed before him. "How dare you attack my most worthy servant?"_

"_She's nothing but a filthy slag," he spat as he cackled once more, egging the Dark Lord on to punish him. He was no longer afraid of death, he would gladly take death over having his love torn from him by the hideous man he calls 'Master'. He continued to laugh as the Dark Lord raised his wand, but to his disappointment, death did not greet him, for a meek voice called out from behind Voldemort's back, pleading him to let the man live. Instead, the wizard was met with an excruciating pain that shot through his body, his bones, and his blood. He writhed upon the floor, curling up, all the while a twister smirk upon his face, enjoying every minute of the torture. After ten more minutes of the constant pain, he finally greeted darkness with open arms._

He awoke startled from his dream to notice he had fallen asleep at the dinner table. Slowly and ever so calmly he stood up, picked up his plate and then in a sudden outburst of rage, he threw it across the room toward the wall where it smashed into hundreds of tiny shards that fell hazardously to the ground. Following shortly after were the half a dozen or so bottles of firewhiskey that were piled on the table.

The wizard then walked up the small, rickety staircase he had done for so many years before, before everything had gone to hell. Yes, at the time, he believed in what the Dark Lord was fighting for, but eventually he saw that his own master lost his way. He thought they were fighting for blood supremacy, but the only thing the withering creature seemed to care about was killing a child, a very powerful child, but a child none the less. _If he hadn't been so consumed with killing the boy, maybe he wouldn't have been destroyed; maybe Potter wouldn't have even bothered hunting him _he thought. It was a valid point to be made indeed. Perhaps, if Voldemort hadn't gone looking for revenge against Harry, he could have carried on with his original plans, undetected. Nobody would have known he had returned, he would have still been thought to be dead, but alas, that was not what had taken place.

As he made his way to his bedroom he picked up a photograph on the bedside table as he sat down on the edge of his four poster, king sized bed. His hand traced the silhouette of the witch he had been forever faithful to. He took in the delicate features of her dark, curly hair, the unruliness of her manner that he so desperately fell in love with. He looked at the man she stood next to that constantly turned his head in pure adoration at his wife, who never even stole so much as a glance back to him. _Wife._ "Wife," he scoffed, "some wife." Then the painful memory flushed through his mind again as he dropped the delicate wooden frame.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Where are you darling?" he drawled as he crept about her sister's home, trying to find his dark beauty hidden among shadows of the brooding Manor. He heard a noise from behind an unfamiliar door down one of the less common hallways. Judging by the amount of dust, he guessed no Malfoy had been in this hall for many years, leaving only the house elves to roam it freely. However he doubted even they would brave the gloom demeanour that radiated off the walls of the very corridor. Slowly, he opened the door from where the noises were coming from, shocked that the door hadn't even been locked._

_He noticed two figures, a witch and a wizard tangled together, moving together in a forbidden dance. He blushed as he quietly began to shut the door until he heard a voice that would forever haunt him._

"_My Loooord," Bellatrix growled as she dug her fingernails into his back._

_Hardly able to control his temper anymore Rodolphus stormed himself into the room. He had feared this for many months, but never had any reason, or strength to confront her about it, but this, this was too much. He threw an unguarded Voldemort off of his wretched wife and slammed his hands down upon her throat._

"_How could you?" he screamed, tears flowing from his eyes, "How you do this to me my Bella?" But she didn't speak, she couldn't speak. He released his hands. "Answer me!" he yelled, slapping her across the face._

_A wicked grin formed upon her lips as she licked off the blood that was dripping down her chin. He noticed from the corner of his eye Voldemort stood, dressed, just watching, and waiting to see how this would play out. He couldn't care less what his "master" thought however. "Rudy, love, you can't possibly be jealous can you?" she teased._

"_You have no right to call me that," he threatened with another slap across the other side of her face._

_She twisted a strand of her hair in her fingers as she smirked up at her husband. "Ooh, daddy like's it rough," she said, tugging on his robes._

"_Don't touch me," he said coldly, brushing her off. His whole body began to shake, trying not to kill her with his bare hands. _

"_Tsk, tsk, tsk, somebody needs to learn to share."_

_This comment only made him grow angrier and angrier. _

_Finally she began to laugh, "you can't possibly think I could love YOU, over the Dark Lord did you?" She laughed even harder at the though. The laugh wasn't one of amusement however, it was one of pure insanity and it was just what put him over the edge. With a flick of his wand, she was sent flying across the room, crashing into the wall on the other side. Before she could stand, he cast curse upon curse at her. Finally resting on the Cruciatus curse, knowing all too well the irony it would be to have her killed by her own favourite curse._

_Soon Rodolphus found himself laughing. He didn't know what had caused it, maybe he had finally gone mad, maybe he was finally free of the filthy whore he had devoted his whole life to, or maybe it was just the pure satisfaction he was getting by torturing his slag of a wife._

_Almost too soon however, the laughter stopped, as he was thrown to the ground by a curse that came from behind him. No sooner than he could open his eyes did he find himself trapped in the grip of the very monster that had stolen his wife from him. He knew this was it, he knew he was surely dead, but he was glad of it as he looked into the dark, soulless eyes that hovered above him._

_END FLASHBACK_

He wiped his tears as he got up from his bed, not wanting to drift off into his dreams that would be consumed by her face, and her memory. Instead he went back down to his dining room, and traipsed toward the fireplace. With a handful of floo powder, he muttered his destination and disappeared, completely engulfed by the green flame that flickered around him.

* * *

><p>Draco awoke the next morning to a loud noise crashing outside his door. "Ouch, dammit," he heard along with muffled curses. Lazily he got up, drew back the curtains to find the sun just beginning to rise from behind the peaks of the mountains far off in the east. He sighed as he made his way to his door to find the source of the noise. Rubbing his eyes and stifling a yawn, he was finally able to focus on the bushy haired witch that was scrambling along the ground, trying to pick up the toiletries she had dropped; all the while making sure her towel didn't unravel and reveal her bare, and dripping wet body.<p>

Draco started at the soft curls, still wet from her shower, as they delicately formed around her shoulders and her neck. He noticed the subtle frame of her shoulder blades, protruding from her back. _My how petite she is,_ he thought as his eyes wandered to where her towel deliciously teased by exposing a small amount of her ribcage, dangerously close to revealing her breasts as it almost fell to the floor before being brought back to its former place by a tiny, delicate hand.

Draco let out a cough, clearing his throat to announce that he was present. She jumped and squealed at the sound, causing him to smirk at the thought that he had provoked such an adorable reaction out of her. _Adorable? Fucking hell, what's gotten into me? _He frowned, shaking his head.

Hermione now stood facing him, a blush spreading from her forehead down her cheeks, along her neck, finally turning her collarbone into a pleasant shade of crimson. He licked his lips as he took in her full frame before him. "Like what you see?" Hermione teased, mocking him from the beginning of that year, however not sounding nearly as suave as when he had said it. Draco laughed a hearty laugh, which only caused Hermione to blush more, as well as furrow her brows. "What? I'm not enticing enough for a Malfoy?" she spat.

This caused Draco to laugh even more, so much that he had to hold on to the door frame to keep his composure. "It's not that, believe me, you are rather… tempting, I'll give you that, but you just aren't as coy as I am darling," he said as he walked over to her, gasping at her chin before walking into the washroom for his own shower. He left the door open slightly however, and smirked as he saw Granger's eyes peering through the crack in the reflection. "See something you like Granger?" he laughed from behind the door as he heard her storm off to her room in a huff.

Shaking his head, he stepped into the shower and shivered as the water filled his bones with warmth. He stood there for a moment, much like he had the first time he had showered after the war. He revelled in the way the water drizzled down his skin; how he could manipulate the way it would bend with his bare hands. He would never admit it but he loved being able to do things with his hands, for himself, without magic. It seemed to hold a lot more substance and meaning when it was done by sheer hard work. He looked at his once delicate hands, now covered in scars and callouses from the harsh realities of living as a Death Eater. He shuddered at the thought of how much damage he had caused with these hands. He tried to focus on what good he would try to do from now on with his hands.

He immediately thought of Hermione, how close she was to baring her entire naked body to him, if she had only been a second too late on grabbing for the towel. He thought of her body, dripping wet, in the shower with him. He thought of his hands caressing every gentle feature of her petite frame. He thought about his fingers tracing over every scar on her very body, and how he would massage every pain away. He thought about how tight she would be as he entered her with his own fingers. He moaned as he shut his eyes, imagining what she would feel like, imagining Gryffindor's Head Girl, willingly handing herself over to him. _Fuck, _he thought, _bloody hell, I can't be thinking that way of her. Not her… Can I?_ He looked down to see that even if his mind was confused, his member definitely was not. Draco groaned he pressed his forehead against the wall of the shower. Quickly he took care of his situation and finished his shower, deciding he better get some breakfast before his first final that day.

* * *

><p>Mid-terms for Hermione had gone undoubtedly phenomenal, as usual. The Monday morning Herbology exam she had managed to finish an hour early, allowing her time to read over her answers, and edit her essay on the many correct and incorrect uses and effects of the juices from a Snargaluff pod. The Tuesday and Wednesday she had off, allowing her to study for her Thursday Potion's exam. Potions had of course gone unsurprisingly well for her too. She had done exceedingly well in both her written and practical portions of the exam.<p>

Friday she had her Ancient Runes exam which was slightly more difficult, yet she still managed to finish twenty minutes early, having time to rest her head until the time was up. She needed all the sleep she could get seeing as how the night before she was busy studying as well as had her rounds. Tonight she didn't have to study since it was the weekend, but she also knew that she would be spending majority of the night seeing if either she or Draco could come further into their investigation. That had caused enough stress in itself without the added tension between the two that was growing each day.

Hermione sighed at the memory of the Monday morning as she clumsily dropped her things after leaving the shower. She couldn't shake the image of his eyes, his silver, cool, grey eyes, tracing up and down her form as if she were the most delectable delicacy he had ever laid his eyes on. She blushed just at the memory of it, growing even redder as she caught a glimpse of Malfoy's long, muscular legs as his pyjama trousers dropped to the floor. Suddenly a warning alarm went off, jolting Hermione from her daydream. She only had an hour left in her Transfiguration exam and she wasn't even half finished. She thanked merlin that this had been one of her best subjects, as she managed to finish with five minutes to spare.

As she left the exam, she kept berating herself for allowing her mind to wander to such trivial things. She knew Draco was a handsome bloke, hell she could admit that, but she couldn't admit to the feelings he was giving her. She constantly shrugged them off as hormones, or due to the fact that she lived with him. She told herself that once they graduated and went their separate ways, these feelings would fade away. She told herself that, but she never really thought of it as the truth.

The rest of her exams went perfectly as usual, and she had managed to stay on track by pinching herself anytime she drifted off to dreamland again. At the end of the last exam, Hermione exhaled as she stepped into the castle hall, Ginny following shortly behind her.

"Well, I think that was my best one yet," her red headed friend announced as she rested her arm on Hermione's shoulder, using her as a leaning post.

Hermione shrugged her off, causing her to lose balance. "I'm sure your boyfriend and your brother would have to disagree," she laughed, nodding to the direction they had just come from. Harry and Ron both exited the room with placid looks on their faces. Neither of them knew what to think of the Charms exam. Hermione agreed it was the most difficult out of all of them, but she of course had no problem whatsoever. She knew her two best male friends would have had quite a struggle with it however.

Finally Ron spoke, "well, at least it's over with," he shrugged.

"Yeah, until finals at the end of the year," Harry added.

"Mate, I know you never were much of an optimist, with always thinking someone was evil and what not, but could you at least let me enjoy my Christmas break? Bloody hell!"

The four of them burst out laughing, all agreeing they should just focus on enjoying their few weeks off, and the upcoming New Year's Eve ball.

The thought of the ball however caused Hermione to hitch in her thoughts slightly. _I have to dance with Malfoy…_ She couldn't decide if she was nervous, angry, or excited at the thought. She had hardly noticed her friends were discussing the details of that night until she heard her name being called.

"Hermione? Hellooo," Ron said, waving his arms in front of her.

"Hmm?" she asked.

"I said who are you going with?"

"Oh, um, well…" she wasn't sure how to tell her friends the news. The two obviously still harboured bad feelings towards Draco. She knew Harry would probably be the first to come around, seeing how he was the one had first acknowledged that Draco wasn't all bad, back during the war. Ron however, would take a lot more time, possibly even never coming to terms with the idea. He would think she was being forced to, and in a way she was, but not by Draco. It was part of her head duties.

Sensing her hesitation Ginny jumped in, changing the topic to quidditch which got the boys on an ongoing rant about who was going to win the World Cup this year. Hermione shot a grateful look to Ginny who nodded in return. She'd just have to deal with it later, when she had planned out what exactly she was going to say to them, so they would believe it was indeed only just her duty. But was it really just that? Or was there more to it, did she really want to dance with the Slytherin boy that had caused her so much harm in the past? _That couldn't be it,_ she thought. Yet deep in the pit of her heart there was a flutter that told her otherwise.

As she continued down the corridor with her friends toward the Gryffindor tower, she noticed a familiar blonde haired boy staring at her as she passed. Her eyes met Draco's for a few seconds before turning away to her feet, hiding the blush that seemed to grow on her face at the mere thought of his name. Those thoughts seemed to also grow increasingly as the days passed.

* * *

><p>"So have you gathered everyone you could find?" the wizard asked the bushy haired, bearded wizard in front of him.<p>

"Yes, yes they are all waiting for your orders," he quickly replied, "y-you do have orders, right?"

He gripped his wand tightly, trying not to allow his brother to see through his cover. "Of course I do," he lied. "The time just isn't right," he added, loosening his grip on his wand.

"I'm sorry brother, it's just you've been, distracted as of late," the other wizard said, placing a hand on his brother's shoulder. "You will get your revenge, I swear my life on it, just make sure you have a clear head when you do all right mate?" Rodolphus just nodded in response to his brother's words. "Now what exactly did you have planned?"

Rodolphus shook as he collapsed into a chair, his head falling into his hands. "I-I don't know," he admitted. "I know who I'm after, the filthy whore's family, and the blood-traiter woman who murdered her, but, I haven't quite figured out how. We can't plan an attack with no sure point of entry; we figured that out almost two months ago."

Rabastan nodded in agreement, "Right, and heavens know there's no chance of us reaching Azkaban any time soon, our best plan we have so far is to attack the ministry, but that will just alert the public, ruining any chance of breaching Hogwarts or Azkaban. We need to think of another point of attack."

Just then a wicked grin spread across the older brother's face. "Not all hope is lost for Azkaban brother, you're forgetting about one useful tool we have," he said as he picked up the Daily Prophet that lay on the table before him. "And guess who now works for the transportation of criminals to and from Azkaban?"

That morning had been all too rough on poor Stanley Shunpike. He was terrified of the dreadful place he once had to serve time in. He was honoured to be participating in such an honourable job, but he was still terrified at the thought of going back to the place he still harboured nightmares about. He only had himself to thank for being put in this mess though, for if it weren't for his big mouth, the ministry never would have assigned him to the task. Why did he have to open his mouth and tell the world that on numerous occasions he had transported the famous Harry Potter, to his destination safely and unharmed. That if it weren't for him 'Harry nev'r would made it alive' according to him of course.

But no, once again his fat mouth had gotten him sent to Azkaban once again, at least this time not as a prisoner, though he did have to deal with them. It was his first day too, so he was especially nervous. His knees knocked against one another as he stood in the doorway of the knight bus, making sure every last prisoner, along with the aurors for protection, were loaded up. Once the doors shut behind him, he directed the driver where to go. In a matter of half an hour, they arrived at the secret location for apparating in and out of Azkaban. Of course no prisoner could apparate out of the prison, but they sure could apparate in. Stanley stood shaking, as he watched everyone climb out of the bus. He had to make an unbreakable vow with the minister himself that he would not utter a single word about the location of the apparition point. He gulped at the very thought of what would happen to him if he did. He recalled the Minister's reasoning for why they had changed from the location within the ministry anyway.

"_Because it is unsafe. Too many times have powerful people broken in to the prison through the ministry. It is also why we are hiring you, an outsider from the ministry, as well as a debt to you for misleadingly imprisoning you in Azkaban."_

He shuddered at just the mention of his time served there. Sure, this time there were no Dementors, but just the very thought of the place brought shivers to his core. This was surely going to be his least favourite job, but he knew he must, for if he hadn't been such a loud mouth in the past, many problems could have been greatly avoided, unfortunately that was not the case. He inhaled as he climbed aboard the bus again when the aurors returned, and headed back to the ministry for another batch of prisoners. This was his life now.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it :) <strong>Next chapter will be long as it will include all the things I couldn't put in this chapter, and more.


	12. Betrayal and Disappointment

**A/N: **I know I said that I will be on hiatus, but I figured I may as well post this chapter seeing as I was finally able to complete it after many weeks. I started this chapter just a few days after I had written the previous one, but shortly after some things came up in my personal life that have kept me from my writing. Slowly I would try to piece this chapter together, but I couldn't seem to find the motivation. Luckily I eventually finished it. I thank you all for the kind reviews. I hope you enjoy it. It's the least I can do for you all being so patient. Here you go:

* * *

><p>"So Hermione, you still haven't told us who you plan on going to the ball with!" Harry asked her as the friends enjoyed breakfast the Monday after mid-terms were over. There was a surprising amount of people in the Great Hall that morning, many of the students fourth year and above were staying for the holidays because of the upcoming ball.<p>

"Oh, right, well I had been meaning to talk to you about that," she hesitated as she glanced at Ginny for help, the witch shook her head at her friend telling her she was on her own from now on. "Well, Professor McGonagall informed me that I have to set an example for the students, so she has required that the Head Boy and the Head Girl are to attend, as well as dance… er, together, at the New Year's ball." She waited as what she had just said sunk into her best mates' heads. Harry's face lit up as he realised what she was telling them, he then looked to Ron who frowned in confusion.

"Who's the head boy Ron…" he prompted, finally getting a reaction out of the ginger haired boy.

"My arse you're going with the ferret!" Ron almost yelled, before remembering there were other people around too. "Tell McGonagall you can't!"

"It's not like it's a choice Ronald!" Hermione shot back, "Besides, I already told her I would do it!"

"Ron, it's not like she really wants to go with him," Harry rolled his eyes, "Right Hermione?"

Hermione looked at Ginny again for help, who was trying to avoid eye contact with her.

"No. Just, no," Ron said, his body starting to shake. "You can't possibly want to dance with him do you?"

"Don't be ridiculous! I am only doing this because I have to!"

"Yeah Ron, look, she was asked to dance with him as part of her duties, clearly Hermione's not to blame here," Harry added, trying to calm his best mate down.

Ron was staring intently into Hermione's eyes, trying to search for some type of answer, but Hermione just sat in stone, angered that her friend would have such a ridiculous reaction. "Why didn't you just tell McGonagall no?" he finally said between gritted teeth.

"I had no say in the matter Ron," she said in her matter-of-fact tone she used so often in an argument. "Besides, it's not like I would have anyone else to go with, Harry is with Ginny and you and I just don't have that chemistry between us. I thought we had already settled that."

"Bloody hell Hermione, it's Malfoy! The prat you may have forgotten that made our lives a living hell, not to mention tried to kill Dumbledore, Harry, and was a Death Eater. Probably still is mind you," he spat.

Hermione smashed her fists against the table, she had heard enough. "Honestly Ron, I'll have you know he is a changed man. Yes, a man, something that you will never be because you are too immature to even look past the most childish prejudices. This is why we never worked out; you are just too daft and closed-minded to even give people a chance! If you are that jealous of Malfoy then you should have maybe stepped up to the plate when you had your chance."

Ron began to laugh, "Oh this is too rich," he said. "Hermione know-it-all Granger thinks she's so bloody brilliant," he yelled, causing many students to turn their heads. "You think that everyone here loves you so much don't you. You think that just because in the past I may have had a schoolboy crush on you that I am still head over heels in love with you. You think we didn't work out because I was too immature? I'll tell you why we never worked out. I was never attracted to you. How could I be attracted to someone like you? You make me feel like a bloody idiot and trying to fuck you is like fucking my sister!" The entire Great Hall fell silent as they all waited to see what Hermione would do next.

"Ron!" Ginny yelled as she stood up, but Ron silenced her by showing her his palm.

"Wait, I want to hear her response," he scoffed.

"You're right. It was my entire fault," she said in barely a whisper as she turned and head out towards the hallway, tears of embarrassment streaming down her cheeks.

* * *

><p>"You know, hate to admit but the Weasel's got a point, you do tend to belittle people," a familiar voice drawled from just down the corridor.<p>

"If you're trying to make me feel better, it's not working so just sod off Malfoy," Hermione spat between sobs as she slammed the back of her head against the railings of the stairway.

"Not on purpose of course," he recovered as he sat on the opposite side of the step Hermione was sitting upon. "You can't help that you're the bloody brightest witch of our age."

Hermione smiled as she fought back a chuckle. "Don't listen to Weasley," he started again. "If he's really one of your best friends, he'll come around. If not, then he's missing out on not only the smartest witch, but also the kindest girl anyone has ever met."

Hermione laughed bitterly, "Yeah, kind… sure… I just attacked my best friend with kindness back there didn't I?"

"You were only trying to stand up for someone you thought deserved better, though I don't even think I hardly deserve it. He was right again when he said I made your life miserable." Draco said shamefully as he looked down at his hands.

"Yes you did," Hermione began.

"If you're trying to make me feel better, it's not working Granger," he laughed.

"But that was in the past," she recovered, "you can't help how you were raised," she finished with a chuckle.

The two sat in silence for a while, both thinking of what to say next, when Ron turned the corner, still fuming mad about the conversation that just took place. He glared at Hermione, then Draco, then back at Hermione before clenching his jaw.

"What?" Hermione snapped.

"Fraternising with the enemy I see?" Ron sneered.

"He's been more of a friend to me lately than you have Ronald."

"Bullocks! He's probably got you under some kind of spell," Ron said as he glared back at Draco who shot his hands up in surrender.

"Ron! I already told you it was not my choice to dance with him! It was entirely McGonagall's idea. If you choose not to believe it then that's your choice! It just so happens that Malfoy and I have agreed to get along to make this night at least somewhat enjoyable, something that you never seem to be capable of doing." Draco was thankful her back was now turned to him for the look on his face would surely give away his disappointment at her choice of words.

Ron just laughed and shook his head. "Be cautious with this one Malfoy, she likes to betray even her best of friends," he said as he turned away. He didn't get far before he felt a pair of hands yank at his robes, pulling him backwards. Before he knew it his back was against the wall and Draco was holding him firmly by the collar.

Draco looked the red-haired wizard up and down. "You're one to talk about betraying friends Weasley. Who was it that ditched his best mates in the midst of a war again?" Ron struggled against Draco, trying to shove him off, only to find himself stuck even tighter against the wall. "You better apologize to her right now for you haven't given her near the amount of respect she deserves, especially seeing as you seem to take having such an amazing witch as your best friend for granted."

Finally Draco let off and backed away, giving Ron some room to do as he had ordered.

Ron walked up to Hermione, who was now standing with a worried look on her face. "Have fun with your new boy toy," he spat.

Hermione bit her lip as she forced tears back down her throat. When Ron was finally out of sight, she collapsed to the floor, hardly noticing strong arms pick her up and cradle her against a firm chest. She hardly noticed the sound of the stones rearranging as she sobbed against the shoulder of the figure. She hardly even noticed the warm hands that tucked her in as she gently drifted off to a world filled with haunting memories.

* * *

><p>"What the hell was that all about?" Harry asked Ron when his best friend came storming through the passageway behind the fat lady. Ron just ignored him as he flopped himself on the red sofa by the fire. "Ron? You can't mean to tell me you still have feelings for her do you?" he finally asked after a couple minutes of an awkward silence.<p>

"Not likely," he scoffed.

"Then what the hell has your nickers in a twist Ron?" screamed his younger sister as she too stormed into the room. "Honestly, it's not like she could bloody well disappoint McGonagall. Did you ever think that she might have agreed with the plan simply to put an end to this whole house rivalry bullocks? We just came back from a war, lost many lives, and all you can think about is yourself!"

Ron lowered his head as he blushed. "I, uh, I never really thought of it that way," he admitted. "I just, well, I, it's Malfoy! He's a bloody Death Eater! You can't possibly think it's not the least bit strange can you?" he asked, a little loudly as some heads turned towards him, while he looked back and forth between his best mate and his sister.

"It is a bit fishy to me too Ron, but if Hermione trusts him then so do I. Besides, he isn't exactly a Death Eater anymore, the ministry cleared him remember?" Harry answered.

"Just because you're cleared of charges doesn't mean you're any less evil than before," Ron spat. "And how can she betray us like that? He has made our past years at this school a living hell and she's so quick to forgive him? In fact, choosing his side over mine? Ha, some friend indeed."

"I understand you might be feeling a bit betrayed but he really has changed," Ginny chimed in. "I saw it with my own eyes that day before exams when she took off to her room. It was as if he actually cared as to why she was so upset."

"But-" he sputtered.

Harry raised his hand to end the conversation. "But nothing Ron. You are just going to have to trust McGonagall and Hermione on this one. Besides, it's just one little dance."

Ron crossed his arms, showing all the stubbornness of a true Gryffindor. He will have to accept it but he wasn't going to be happy about it. Nor was he going to speak to Hermione for that matter, at least not for a little while.

* * *

><p>Later that afternoon, Hermione woke to sharp pains in her stomach. She checked the time to see it was well past lunchtime but it would still be another two hours until dinner. She groaned as she realised how hungry she was. <em>Why was I still in bed? <em>She asked herself, immediately regretting it as she recalled the hurtful words thrown at her by her once best friend.

She heard a gentle knock at her door. Mustering up all her Gryffindor courage, she decided she was just going to have to brush it off and pretend as if nothing was wrong. Besides, it's like Draco said earlier that morning, if he was really her best friend, he wouldn't have acted so childish. After catching her reflection on the way to the door she almost ran back to hide under her covers. "Why have I been cursed with such god awful hair?" she muttered under breath as she turned the door handle.

At her door stood a worry-stricken Draco, holding a platter of food for her. She plastered on a smile so that he wouldn't have any reason to worry. She was, after all, perfectly fine.

"I noticed you hadn't come down for lunch, so when I came back and found you still asleep I went down to the kitchen to get you some food."

Hermione winced at the thought of the poor elves, trying to tell herself that they did indeed enjoy working for the school without pay.

"Don't worry," Draco laughed. It was a sweet laugh, one that Hermione had never heard before. She liked it. "I remember how fond you are of house elves and what not," he rolled his eyes as he pointed to the S.P.E.W badge he could see on her dresser, "that's why I told them I could put a few things together myself. Though I think that might have pissed 'em off."

Hermione couldn't help but chuckle at the thought of angry house elves clinging to Draco's arms, trying to stop him from working. "Thank you," she said with an earnest smile, "but I would have been just fine eating something the elves have cooked as well."

"I'll remember that next time," he said as he rubbed his hand against a bruise forming on his arm.

_Next time, _she thought, _he will bring me food more than once? _She shook her head of the thought realising he was probably just making a joke at the fact that more than a normal amount this year she had skipped mealtimes for being locked away in her room.

"Actually, could you put it downstairs? I should probably get up anyway, so I'll be right down after I change…" _and tame this mess of hair. _

"Don't bother, I like it just the way it is," he said as he noticed her pulling at a strand of her hair. Hermione blushed. "Er- I mean," he stumbled, unaware that he had actually said that out loud. "All the better to store stuff in," he haphazardly recovered, shoving his wand into her hair as if to prove a point.

The two burst out laughing as the wand refused to come out of her hair. "Yeah, very effective during a battle," she drawled sarcastically, as she was finally able to untangle his wand from her locks.

"Is that sarcasm? Coming from a Gryffindor? I think you've been hanging around me too much Granger," he joked.

Hermione rolled her eyes as she brushed past him. "I think the only thing that could possibly fix this disaster," she said as she dramatically flipped her hands through her hair, "is a shower."

Before she could even reach the bathroom door however she was whipped around as Draco held onto her wrists. She looked up at him and realised just how intense his silver eyes were as they looked down upon her. "Don't. I meant it when I said I like it."

After a moment of just staring at each other, he finally let go of her wrists. Still staring into her eyes, he reached around her and grabbed the platter off the desk in the hallway. He slowly turned and made his way down the stairs, turning to make sure she was following him. She did.

The entire time the two of them ate the meal on the platter, she couldn't help wonder what had gotten into Draco lately. She was starting to get lightheaded from all his mood swings towards her; one minute he could be ignoring her, the next teasing her, and the next with so much concentration, like now for instance. They sat in silence most of the time, occasionally catching each other staring at the other. Finally it was Hermione who broke the ice.

"So," she hesitated, "have you found any more information about, well, you know…" She didn't want to mention his mother; afraid of what his reaction would be to the mere word, yet she couldn't help her curiosity.

He just smiled weakly at her, but his eyes told a different story. "Yes, and no," he said.

Hermione frowned, trying to get him to continue. After a few bites in his sandwich he finally spoke up again.

"Well, you know how only a relative is able to apparate successfully, well it turns it was actually only blood relatives that could. All of my blood relatives are dead," he said solemnly. "Well, aside from Andromeda, but she's possibly one of the kindest people I had ever met. It's such a shame I never got to know my aunt when I was younger," he added.

Hermione nodded at the mention of Andromeda, Tonks' mother. She had only met her once, at the funeral, but she was indeed the nicest witch she had ever met, especially considering who her relatives were.

Once again, they were at a dead end as to who could have possibly gotten past the wards undetected. Hermione noticed Draco began to shift uncomfortably in his seat so she changed the topic sensing he needed to think of something else.

"Hey, so Christmas eve this year is on Wednesday, correct?" she asked as a smirk that could rival Draco's own trademark twisted upon her lips.

Draco nodded cautiously, unsure what the witch was up to.

"Well, perhaps we can throw a little party, you know, similar to the Halloween one."

"No. Absolutely not."

Hermione was taken aback by his sternness. "But, why?" she asked, her eyes forming into the familiar puppy dog orbs she so often gave her parents.

Draco looked at her with the same intensity as he had at the top of the stairs before he sighed. "Fine, but I just, well, no mirrors okay?"

Hermione chuckled.

"What?" he asked her.

"That was your only reason for saying no? Merlin Malfoy, of course I wouldn't be so thick, especially after what I myself had experienced last time," she said in her isn't-it-obvious tone of voice. Draco looked away to hide his blush before turning back to her and beamed an equally coy grin.

This time it was Hermione who had the question. "What?"

"Oh, nothing…" he laughed as he stood up and made his way to the stairs. "We should go to Hogsmeade tomorrow and get some supplies, meet me back here after lunch?" he asked.

"Surely a Malfoy isn't forgetting about magic is he? Surely Hogwarts can supply us with all the supplies we need," Hermione teased.

"Not these kinds of supplies," he said, and with a wink he disappeared up the stairs. Hermione was about to follow after him for questioning but decided it against it as she heard the shower turn on. She rolled her eyes as she instead decided to go find Ginny and tell her the plan.

* * *

><p>To say dinner that evening had been awkward was quite possibly the understatement of the year. Ron was ignoring anything Hermione had said, and proceeded to even go as far as asking someone else to ask Hermione to pass him some food he could not reach. Eventually Hermione stopped trying to speak him at all that evening, deciding that until he grew up and stopped acting so philistine; she wouldn't speak one word to him.<p>

Across the great hall, Draco was stirred up in quite the conversation with his fellow Syltherins. Hermione shook her head and smiled as she noticed he was slowly starting to gain his popular rank in the school. She also noticed that this time he was much friendlier to his peers instead of hostile like in the past. His old housemates only followed him out of fear, now they seemed to genuinely all get along as equals. She couldn't help but frown as she noticed he seemed to gain his usual number of gaggling girls that fawned all over him once again as well. Yet he didn't even give the one girl, who was currently flipping her hair about dramatically and batting her eyelashes at Slytherin's long lost prince, a second glance. No he seemed to be busy staring straight ahead of him, right into Hermione's eyes to be exact. Hermione quickly turned around and began talking to her housemates of the plan for Christmas Eve.

"The Room of Requirements will be open at nine so try to come shortly after that, we don't want anyone getting caught now do we?" she whispered.

"Harry, I think over the past few years you guys have broken Hermione. I know she's broken rules before, but I mean, as Head girl you'd think she would be back to her strict Hermione self!" Ginny exclaimed with a chuckle.

Harry shook his head, "I swear, this time it's not my fault," he joined in with her laughter.

"Well of course it's not you Harry. She's been hanging out with the snake a lot lately, so obviously he's poisoned her," Ron spat.

"Ron," Ginny started before being cut off by Hermione.

"No, he's right," Ron looked up at her shocked before she added, "partially right. He helped me plan the party out. But it was my idea to begin with so don't go pointing fingers at the innocent," she said calmly before turning back to Ginny. "So Gin, Dra-er, Malfoy and I are going to Hogsmeade tomorrow for supplies, or well he wants to get something for the party, maybe we can go shopping?"

"Have you forgotten who you're talking to?" Ginny asked. "Of course I'll come shopping! We do have some last minute things to get for the ball anyway. I'll make a list tonight, what time are we going tomorrow?"

"Just after lunch," she answered, happy her friend could join her. "Harry, Ron, you're welcome to come too, though I don't think you'll have much fun helping us, perhaps you can help Malfoy?"

Ron was about to say something before Harry threw an elbow to his stomach. "Course Hermione," he smiled and then whispered something to Ron, causing Ron to instantly calm, almost smile.

Hermione frowned at the exchange but shrugged it off, simply relieved that they would at least give it a chance.

After dinner Hermione had planned on going straight to sleep, thinking she would need it for the busy days ahead of her, however she found as she lay there, she just couldn't fall asleep. Getting up from her bed, she slipped on her robe, went downstairs, picked up one of her favourite Muggle books from the bookshelf and began to read as she sat on the rug by the fire, her back against the coffee table.

"Can't sleep either?" a familiar drawl made her jump from behind her. She turned to see Draco leaning against the kitchen counter with a glass of water in his hands. Saving the page in the book, she put it down and walked to the small kitchenette.

It was more of just a counter, small refrigerator, sink and a cupboard with a couple mugs and glasses in it, but it was still a kitchen none the less.

"No," she smiled as she pulled out the chair and sat across from him.

He turned to fill his glass back up with water. She cocked her head to one side having never seen a Malfoy do anything on their own. Sure, she knew better from what he had told her, but it was still strange to actually see it happening before her own eyes. "You want one?" he asked, shaking her out of her trance.

"Oh, erm, sure. That would be lovely actually," she stuttered. He turned around again and filled another glass.

"So what's keeping you awake?" he asked as he lifted his glass to his mouth while handing the other to her.

"Thanks. I'm not too sure really, I like to come down here at night and read to relax my mind of all the thoughts spinning around in my head," she said nonchalantly.

"What sort of thoughts?" he asked curiously.

Gulping down a sip of water she waved her hand dismissively. "Oh you know, head duties, grades, that sort of thing." _And you. _She frowned, wondering why on earth that thought popped into her mind. A hearty laugh interrupted her analysis of her own thoughts and she looked up to see Draco staring at her with one eyebrow raised.

"Granger, have you forgotten, it's the holiday's, not to mention the brightest witch of our age should hardly be worried about grades," he had a devilish sparkle in his eyes that made Hermione nervous as to where this conversation was going. "What's really bothering you?" he added.

"Nothing."

"Bloody hell Granger, I've told you my entire life story, and yet, I know nothing of yours!" he said, a slight hint of frustration to his voice.

Hermione considered telling him what was actually on her mind, but she wasn't sure where to begin. "Just, well… oh never mind, you don't want to hear about stupid stuff like this," she laughed nervously.

"Try me."

Suddenly the air went still and the atmosphere between them became deep, much like it had twice already that day. "Erm, well, you know my parents are muggles…" she began cautiously. He nodded, clearly not giving her any chance of escaping this conversation. "Well, at the end of sixth year, before the war, I well, in order to protect them you see, I had to send them away. I had to make it seem like I didn't exist to them," she paused and looked up at the steel grey eyes, suddenly feeling more confident and comfortable telling her story. "I used the _Obliviate_ spell, to erase any memory of my birth, my existence or the magical world from their minds." Draco's eyes grew wide as it dawned on him just how powerful of a spell that would have had to be to actually work properly, without any consequences at all. He kept quiet however, and Hermione guessed he wanted to keep all his questions until after.

"Well," she continued, "I knew they had always wanted to go to Australia, so I planted the idea that they would move there, immediately. It's not like they would have anyone to tie them down, they didn't even know they had once had a child." Tears began to well up behind her eyes, but she forced them down with her Gryffindor courage as she tried to continue the story. "Well after the war, I found them, and restored their memories. I vowed to stay with them the entire summer until school started. We had a lot of catching up to do of course, I just hadn't expected it to be so hard," she said the last part more to herself than to Draco as she recalled all the painful memories.

For a few moments neither of them said anything. Hermione too consumed with the memories of those summer days, Draco too polite too interrupt her thoughts.

Finally Hermione shook her head, put aside her feelings and continued her story. She told him about the events they used to attend but didn't, the forgotten barbeque for her mother's birthday, the carnival. She told him about how frustrating it was not being able to use magic. She didn't mind for chores and the like, but it was frustrating not being able to study for her N.E.W.T.S without the use of magic. Draco cringed at the thought knowing too well how difficult that must have been. "I mean, they always told me they were proud to have a witch in the family, but they were very hesitant when it came to magic. I completely understand considering that was what caused them to lose their memories in the first place, but I could always tell they were slightly disappointed I couldn't have been a muggle so I would have avoided the war in the first place."

"Yeah but without you, Potter and Weasel would have been completely lost, Voldemort would have won for sure!" Draco protested, appalled that any parent would be disappointed in having Hermione as their daughter.

Hermione blushed, "they would have found a way," she said, though knowing in her heart she did play a key part.

"Likely. Well, I highly doubt your parents thought that way, you really do over analyse things you know that?"

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," she said as she looked down at the counter top. Draco looked at her, puzzled, but let her continue. "I overheard them talking once. It was in the middle of July and it was after I had suggested trying a spell to bring back their full memories after trying a countless number of home videos and pictures. A home video is sort of like looking at your memories through a pensieve, you can see the event happening, hear the voices and what not," she explained.

"I know what a video is Granger. I may have grown up putting down all things muggle, but that doesn't mean I wasn't knowledgeable in the field," he laughed. She blushed.

"Sorry, I sometimes forget. I often had to explain things to Ron back when… well… Anyway, I wasn't having any luck. So I mentioned trying the spell again, and they told me that it wasn't necessary. All that mattered was that they remembered me. They told me to get some rest, so I went up to my room, but I knew they just wanted some time to talk to each other. I wish I hadn't borrowed the extendable ear from George, I should have just been oblivious to everything, but now I don't think I can ever forget what I heard." Hermione went silent again.

This time she couldn't hold back the tears that escaped her betraying eyes. She wanted to go back to the book she left on the carpet, escape the memories and the reality, but something was holding her back. She looked up to see Draco's hand on hers, his eyes looking intently at her. Not one speck of the typical Malfoy spark was in his eyes. No, his look was full of understanding, full of trust. In that moment Hermione realised he really did care. She took a gulp of water to clear the dryness from her throat, took a deep breath and closed her eyes as she recited the conversation that she constantly shoved from her thoughts, but kept coming back.

"_I just don't know what we're going to do about her anymore, _my mother said. _She's our daughter Karen, what are we supposed to do? She'll be gone to school in just over a month, so for now let's just enjoy this time, all right? _Father said. _That's precisely the point! Why would I want my daughter to go back to the same school where she almost died? What if she had died Will? We never would have even known! I wish she was a normal child sometimes _said mother. I could hear her start to cry, when my father replied. _I know. So do I honey, so do I. I can't stand the thought of losing her again. _He said. _We've already lost her Will. To a bloody school! To the blasted thing she calls magic. I can't even believe the nerve she has suggesting to use magic on us again. You know, every time I see her use the smallest bit of magic, I cringe. I remember once being so amazed my it, but now, it just seems so, evil._ She told him. I couldn't hear anything for a while then I heard my father again. He said, _I know, but at the end of the summer, we won't have to worry about it anymore. _Those were the last words I heard before I dropped the ear and cried myself to sleep. I could never tell them I knew, that would crush their hearts; I just had to pretend like everything was okay." After Hermione told her story, she pulled her hand away from Draco's and began fiddling with the edge of her night shirt.

When she finally looked up, wondering why it was so silent, she almost jumped back at the anger storming in his features. She noticed his jaw was clenched almost as tight as his fists were. "Draco, Draco it's okay," she said as she placed a hand on top of one of his. "It's okay. It's not as if they don't love me. They just, they're just, scared," she tried to convince him, though it sounded like she was also trying to convince herself of the fact.

"What kind of parent let's fear get in the way of their relationship with their own child?" he almost screamed.

"They don't understand what it's like in the magical world," she said. "After all, they are muggles," she added, hoping to appeal to him.

"Muggles? You seriously think I care about whether or not they were muggles? Hermione, no child deserves to be treated that way by their parents. I should know," he said as he poked at his own chest.

"If only I knew how to fix it," Hermione said as she looked down at the counter again. Not a moment later, however, her head was jerked back up as Draco gently lifted her chin with his hand.

"Listen to me," he said, staring into her eyes with his metallic gaze. "I know what it's like to feel like you have failed your parents. I know what it's like to feel like no matter what you do you just can't seem to make them proud of you. I know what it's like to feel neglected for who you are. I know Hermione. Listen to me when I tell you this. You didn't fail them. If anything, they failed you. Promise me you will never think of yourself as a failure again?" She could feel the pads of his thumbs wipe away the tears that now stained her cheeks. She blushed as she tried to pull away, but his hand on her chin held firm and she could not. "Promise me?" She could feel the same intensity between them once again, she could see that he really meant it so she nodded her head as she sniffled. "Good. Now let's find something a little happier to talk about shall we? Like…" Draco pondered for a moment before asking, "What book were you reading tonight?"

Hermione smiled, grateful for the change in topic. "_The Count of Monte Cristo_… for about the fifth time," she giggled.

"Ahh, a classic," he grinned, absolutely delighted by the noise she had just made. "Well," he yawned as he walked around the counter to where she was sitting. "I think I'm going to call it a night, seeing we have a couple busy days ahead of us. You should think about sleeping too," he said with a wink as he stood in front of her.

"I think I might too. The book can wait," she chuckled again as she stood off her chair. The two of them started to walk up the stairs together. "Thank you. You really are quite understanding," she said as she turned towards her room, "for a Malfoy," she added as she turned around, not expecting to him be following her. She stumbled back slightly in shock, but felt a hand steady her on the small of her back. _He really is quick, and smooth. _She blushed.

"And you really are quite emotional," he said as he embraced her in a tight hug. "For a know-it-all Granger," he laughed. She pushed him off playfully, which only made him tighten his grip around her. "Just remember our promise, okay?" he said. She nodded as he pressed his lips against her forehead before letting her go. She turned to open her door when she felt a warm breath by her ear. "Sweet dreams Hermione." A shiver went down her spine as he whispered in her ear, but by the time she turned to face him again, he had already disappeared behind his own bedroom door.

As she lay in bed, her eyes grew heavy. The last thought on her mind before she drifted off to sleep were his last words to her. More specifically the way her name rolled of his tongue as if it were a delicate flower in the midst of winter, the last of it's kind.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all enjoyed the latest chapter. I am slowly getting back into the feel for this story, but the next chapter may be a while yet as I'm slowly piecing my own personal problems back together as well. I will try my hardest, but it will probably be at least two weeks before I even come close to finishing another chapter. On the plus side, I have an idea of what it will be about, I just don't think I'm capable of finding the right words for it given my current condition. I apologize now for the wait, I hope this was enough to suffice for now. :)<strong>

**Again, I thank you all for reading this far.**


	13. UPDATE

GUESS WHAT!

So after I started writing again, my computer crashed, causing me to lose a good two solid chapters for this story. I now have a new laptop though so have no fears. I will be writing again. The sad part is that I lost those two chapters and for the life of me can't really remember how they went exactly. But that's okay because I was starting to get unhappy with where it was going. Now I get to sort of start fresh. Not fully fresh like from the beginning because I am happy with the previous chapters, just fresh in the sense that I don't have to force a topic on this chapter if I don't want to :) (It will still make sense though, I promise.) So yeah, just an update until I get the next chapter finished.


End file.
